Destinée
by tany30
Summary: Quand les destinées de deux sorciers adolescents se croisent, l'univers de leur monde peut en être boulversé... Chap 7 en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

Destinée Chapitre premier: Le Patronus 

L'air froid fouetta le visage de Harry Potter, tandis qu'il avançait vers la forêt interdite, enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il avait eu une journée épouvantable et il avait un besoin désespéré de s'isoler. Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt interdite et s'appuya contre un arbre. Il enleva ses lunettes et laissa sa tête retomber contre le tronc. Les événements de la journée tournoyaient dans sa tête.. .

Harry avait vainement essayé de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Rogue, mais c'était peine perdu, il avait eu une mauvaise nuit, ses cauchemars avaient empiré depuis le début de cette sixième année. Maintenant tous ses rêves ou presque étaient peuplés de mangemorts, qu'il combattait dans une guerre inégale qui finissait généra1ement très mal. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer par contre ce n'était pas avec Lord Voldemort qu'il se battait à la fin, mais avec Draco Malfoy. Draco le suppliait de ne pas le tuer, il lui disait des choses incroyables, des choses impossibles… La plupart du temps ses cauchemars se terminaient quand il tuait Draco avec un mortel:" Avada Kedavra.' , Quand il se réveillait ,il était en sueur et à son grand étonnement, sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ron avait tenté sans succès de lui faire avouer pourquoi il se réveillait en pleurant presque à chaque nuit. Harry aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui avouer que c'était la vision de Malfoy étendu mort devant lui, qui lui arrachait ces sanglots, oh combien douloureux.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule Malfoy était là bien vivant il avait semblé profondément absorbé dans la lecture de son manuel de potions. Les rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à entrer par les fenêtres du donjon éclairaient doucement son visage. Sa peau blanche, laiteuse, ne laissait transparaître aucunes imperfections. Ses yeux à demi voilés par ses paupières allaient de gauche à droite, scrutant les phrases du livre attentivement; Distraitement il avait placé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Cheveux qui avaient drôlement allongés depuis l'année dernière. La ressemblance avec son père en était presque troublante. À le regarder ainsi détendu personne n'aurait put dénier que la beauté du Serpentard irradiait la pièce toute entière. Soudainement, comme si il avait senti qu'il était observé, Draco avait relevé la tête et avait fixé son regard glacé sur Harry. il avait haussé les sourcils et il lui avait adressé un sourire railleur. Harry s'était senti rougir et avait détourné son regard furieux contre lui même de s'être laissé aller à une pareille contemplation de son vieil ennemi.

Êtes-vous si arrogant Potter, que vous ne ressentiez même pas le besoin d'écouter mes instructions? " Ou pensiez-vous peut être que les ingrédients du sérum de l'extase engendrée étaient inscrits dans les yeux de monsieur Malfoy ? "

Crabe et Goyle avaient éclatés de rire tandis que le sourire de Malfoy s'était agrandi considérablement.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Rogue s'était arrêté à côté de lui.

Sous la perfide insinuation la rougeur sur ses joues s'était grandement amplifiée.

Un sourire dédaigneux s'était étiré sur le visage de Rogue.

Tout à fait comme votre père, aussi prétentieux.

Les cordes invisibles de la sagesse qui avaient retenues Harry jusque là, s'étaient brisées toutes en même temps. Il s'était levé, brusquement, et avait pointé sa baguette sur Rogue. Rogue avait abaissé son regard vers la baguette de Harry, visiblement déstabilisé par son geste.

Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire Potter?

C'est 'a ce moment là que Harry avait commis sa deuxième erreur.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile! Avait grondé Harry, sentant une rage sourde monter en lui. Mon père, le prétentieux comme vous le dites, a fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en sauvant la votre !"

Rogue avait blêmit sous l'insulte. Il avait ensuite abaissé la baguette de Harry d'une main ferme.

70 points de moins pour Gryffondor Avait-il réussi à énoncé calmement.

Monsieur Malfoy!

À l'annonce de son nom, Malfoy s'était levé nonchalamment.

Veuillez accompagner je vous prie ,monsieur Potter au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de lui je connais le chemin!

Harry avait regardé Rogue contenant avec peine sa colère.

" Monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de discuter quoi que ce soit." Rogue l'avait regardé, une lueur triomphante dans le regard " De plus, avait-il poursuivit, c'est un nouveau règlement cette année que chaque élève expulsé d'un cours soit accompagné d'un préfet." " Préférablement, (Harry avait regardé en direction de Ron et Hermionne, qui le regardaient complètement abasourdis) ce préfet doit être d'une autre maison que l'élève expulsé."

" Question d'éthique Potter.'

" Oui et vous en connaissez un bout à propos de l'éthique Avait maugréé Harry entre ses dents.

Heureusement, Rogue n'avait rien entendu.

Maintenant hors de ma vue !

Rogue avait pointé son doigt en direction de la sortie.

Harry avait abaissé les épaules, résigné. Il avait suivit Malfoy en dehors de la salle. Tout cela sous les rires nourris des Serpentards et les regards horrifiés de Ron et Hermionne.

Harry et Malfoy avaient commencé à marcher en silence le long de l'interminable corridor menant au bureau du professeur McGonagall. La colère de Harry n'avait fait qu'augmenter voyant l'air serein qu'arborait Malfoy. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux pâles et un sourire diabolique s'était peint sur ses lèvres.

" Oh, ca vas! Ne te sens pas obligé de te croire si supérieur Malfoy! "

La remarque que Harry avait voulut acide était tombée à plat et Malfoy avait levé les yeux au ciel.

"Vraiment Potter, tu es lamentable! Premièrement je suis supérieur à toi, deuxièmement, tu dois avouer que tu tes mis les pieds dans les plats tout seul! "

Harry n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre. Malheureusement il avait dut admettre que Malfoy avait eu raison sur un des deux points. Il n'avait pu que serrer les dents. Malfoy ,quant à lui, avait laissé échapper un petit rire voyant la mine défaite de Harry et avait passé négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

_Harry! Qu'est ce qui te prends! Ne le laisse pas te posséder! C'est moi! Draco! Mon amour souviens-toi, je t'en prie! _AVADA KEDAVRA _Noooooooooon! _

En voyant Malfoy aussi détendu des images de son cauchemar étaient venues le hanter à nouveau.

_Pourquoi m'appelait-il Harry? Pire encore, mon amour !_

_Qu'est ce que j'ai Depuis la rentrée j'ai ces cauchemars horribles et à présent..- _

Tu aimes ce que tu vois Potter?

Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il fixait Malfoy d'un regard intense.

Malfoy l'avait regardé visiblement amusé, il avait relevé le menton comme pour lui montrer son meilleur profil.

" Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! 

J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être dans les tiens ces jours-ci, Potter!'

Sans réfléchir davantage Harry avait levé son poing mais Malfoy avait été plus rapide et s'était saisi de son poignet d'une main ferme. Il avait attrapé l'autre poignet de Harry et l'avait plaqué avec violence contre le mur. Ils s'étaient fixés quelques instants sans bouger la respiration haletante. Puis Malfoy avait approché son visage près du sien.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter? J'aurais touché un point sensible?"

La bouche de Malfoy étant tout près de son oreille, il avait pu en percevoir clairement, oh, très clairement chaques souffles chauds. L 'haleine de Malfoy embaumait la menthe et pour une minute Harry avait perdu contact avec la réalité. Il avait penché la tête de façon à offrir son cou aux lèvres de Malfoy . Pour un bref instant il avait enfoui son nez dans la chevelure blonde du Serpentard. Des effluves de pamplemousse et de lavande lui étaient montés droit à la tête. Il avait inspiré profondément se demandant comment ce furet de Malfoy pouvait sentir aussi bon?. Malfoy s'était raidi; sous l'effet de cette caresse inattendue. Puis se détendant il avait laissé glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Harry. Harry avait senti une douce chaleur envahir le bas de son ventre. il s'était mordu la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

_Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Pas maintenant! Merde! _

Presque à regret, Harry avait senti la douce chevelure s'éloigner de son visage.

Malfoy avait relevé légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. il avait ensuite abaissé son regard vers le pantalon de Harry. Sans émettre aucun commentaire , mais, avec un regard éloquent il avait lâché ses poignets. Puis il avait repris sa froideur habituelle sans toutefois ne pouvoir cacher un léger tremblement. il s'était raclé la gorge et il avait repris la parole. "'Viens, je dois parler à McGonagall avant que tu ne puisses la voir." Il s'était remis à marcher très vite et les joues en feu Harry avait presque couru pour rester à sa hauteur.

" Pourquoi? " Avait demandé Harry sur la défensive.

" Calme-toi Potter", avait soupiré Malfoy. " Je dois seulement lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé.'

" Oh oui! Voilà qui est très rassurant!"

" Fais-moi confiance..." Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant les portes du bureau de McGonagall et Malfoy avait frappé. " Maintenant je suis vraiment cuit!" Avait songé Harry.

Harry avait attendu derrière la porte pendant que Malfoy " exposait la situation à McGonagall". il avait été frustré de devoir attendre là, comme un imbécile, pendant que Malfoy se faisait sûrement une joie de le démolir. Enfin la porte s'était ouverte. . .

Malfoy avait tenu la porte à Harry, quand celui-ci était entré dans le bureau de McGonagall, il lui avait adressé un sourire narquois et était ressorti en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. McGonagall bouillait de rage.

" Professeur", avait commencé Harry, mais elle l'avait interrompu d'un geste.

Inutile de plaider votre cause Potter, Monsieur Malfoy m'a déjà fort bien exposé la situation.'

" Êtes-vous devenu fou Vous auriez pu être renvoyé de l'école! Traiter un professeur d'imbécile!' Elle avait pris une grande respiration et avait poursuivit:.

" Je sais que Rogue vous déteste et qu'il peut pousser le bouchon trop loin... Mais vous devez vous contrôler!

" Même s'il est professeur, Harry avait rétorqué, il n'avait aucun droit de me dire ce qu'il m'a dit!" " À tous ses cours dois endurer ses sarcasmes ( sa voix s'était brisée) et aujourd'hui je n'en pouvais plus! "

Il avait baissé la tête et une larme était tombée sur sa cuisse, il s'en était voulu d'avoir été aussi émotif devant McGonagall. McGonagall avait contourné son bureau et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Calmez-vous Potter, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix tremblante, ça n'ira pas plus loin. La journée aura été assez épuisante pour vous. "

Harry avait levé ses yeux vers elle reconnaissant.

" Oh ne me regardez pas ainsi! si monsieur Malfoy n'avait pas plaidé votre cause, je vous aurait enlevé encore trente points pour votre conduite et ajoutez à cela au moins une bonne semaine de retenue avec monsieur Rusard.'

'Qu'a-t-il dit?' Avait demandé Harry complètement stupéfait.

Il a dit que s'il avait été à votre place il aurait sûrement stupéfixé Rogue sur le champ.'

"Évidemment puisque qu'il est de la maison du professeur Rogue j'ai pris cette remarque très au sérieux. Harry était resté sous le choc incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

Allez partez maintenant, vous êtes dispensé de cours pour le reste de la journée.' ,

Harry était sortit du bureau de McGonagall rassuré de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. il avait tout de même fait perdre 70 points à sa maison et il s'en voulait beaucoup. il espérait seulement que les autres Gryffondor seraient compréhensifs. . .

Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans le dortoir voulant éviter les autres élèves et surtout Ron et Hermionne, qui n'auraient pas manqué de lui demander des explications sur sa conduite. il n'en avait .d'aucunes. La fatigue, s'était-il dit et les constantes insultes de Rogue lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle il avait un peu craint qu'ils ne lui demandent si Malfoy lui avait fait ou dit quelque chose le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Non, il n'aurait rien put leur répondre, cette situation était encore plus confuse que toutes les autres! il avait décidé de sortir dehors avant la fin des cours pour être sûr de ne voir personne...

Et maintenant il était là, transis de froid, à essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête. il faisait froid, trop froid même. Harry constata que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non ca n'allait pas du tout Ce froid était anormal pour un début d'automne. il ouvrit les yeux, des formes noires semblaient se mouvoir au dessus de lui et elles se rapprochaient rapidement. _"Des détraqueurs!' _songea Harry. il fouilla les poches de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette. Son estomac se contracta quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait laissé au dortoir. Dans son empressement il tira accidentellement sur un pan de sa cape. La précieuse étoffe retomba doucement sur le sol. Les détraqeurs le repérèrent tout de suite et ils fondirent sur lui. il voulut courir, s'enfuir mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. il était paralysé par la peur que les détraqueurs projetaient dans tout son être. Il commençait à entendre ces cris... Les cris horribles de sa mère mourant pour le sauver. Un des détraqueurs était maintenant très près de son visage, trop près. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, béante..." _Ca y est, _se dit Harry désespéré, _il va aspirer mon âme!" _

SPERO PATRONUM!" L'incantation retenti dans l'air froid de la nuit. Les détraqueurs se retournèrent poussant des cris plaintifs. Un immense cobra scintillant avançait vers eux sifflant et montrant des crocs énormes. Les détraqueurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de battre en retraite devant l'imposant patronus. Harry se sentait faible, vidé de toutes forces. Il fit un effort pour tourner la tête et essayer de voir qui avait lancé le sortilège. Un jeune homme se tenait là , à la lisière de la forêt. Harry ne put voir son visage, il portait une grande cape noire et un capuchon était tiré sur sa tête. .. Les ténèbres l'envahirent tout à coup et il perdit connaissance.

Harry eut vaguement conscience que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras. Il se sentit soulevé de terre puis déposé sur quelque chose de long et étroit. _On dirait un balais, _songea Harry l'esprit fortement embrumé. Une main incroyablement douce appuya sa tête contre ce qu'il semblait être du tissu... Il entendit le battement régulier d'un cceur. Un bras encercla fermement sa taille tandis que Harry eut la sensation familière qu'il s'envolait. Une agréable odeur de menthe se dégageait des vêtements de son étrange sauveur. Curieusement Harry se sentait en confiance et il sombra... dans le sonnneil.

Ron était étendu sur son lit depuis une bonne demi heure, et depuis une demi heure il relisait la même phrase dans la gazette du sorcier. il était incapable de se concentrer. il se demandait quel sort McGonnagall avait put réserver à Harry. Je suis prêt à parier dix gallions qu'il est en retenue avec Rusard. Il fut tiré de ses pensée par un drôle de grattement. _Probablement Hedwige qui_ _vient chercher un petit casse croûte_ ... Avec regret il quitta le confort de son lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid avec une grimace.

Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et ce qu'il vit alors le cloua littéralement sur place. Quelqu'un était dehors à cheval sur un balais et semblait tenir quelqu'un d'autre dans ses bras. Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il reconnut le passager de cet étrange équipage." Harry!" -S'écria-t-il. Il posa une main sur sa bouche craignant soudain d'éveiller les autres mais Seamus, Dean et Neville dormaient à poings fermés. Avec des gestes nerveux Ron ouvrit la fenêtre toute grande et tendit ses bras vers Harry. Le mystérieux personnage déposa Harry dans les bras de Ron. " Donne lui du chocolat ( sa voix était presque inaudible) il a été attaqué par des détraqeurs." Puis il orienta son balais vers la gauche et dans un sifflement sonore, fila dans la nuit noire. Ron encore sous le choc tituba un peu et parvint tant bien que mal à déposer Harry sur son lit. Sa cape! La cape de Harry avait été déposée sur ses cuisses. Ron s'empressa de la ranger dans sa malle. il prit sa baguette et murmura _Apparecio!_ Une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant apparut sur la table près du lit de Harry. Ron glissa sa main derrière le cou de Harry et releva légèrement sa tête. il approcha la tasse des lèvres de Harry.

" Bois mon vieux, ca te feras du bien.'

Il parvint à faire entrer un peu du liquide brûlant dans la bouche entrouverte de Harry

" Allez encore un peu.'

Cette fois Harry leva les main et s'empara de la tasse. il en but le contenu d'une traite et puis il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, endormi. Ron s'allongea à côté de son meilleur ami. " Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il, regardant son ami endormi, je reste ici en cas de besoin. " Harry était encore très pale mais il semblait dormir paisiblement. Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage.

Draco Malfoy atterrit quelque part sur le toit du château. Il descendit de son balais et tira brusquement sur le capuchon de sa cape. "Merde" ! Cria-t-il en jetant rageusement son balais par terre. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus près et se laissa glisser par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sol froid entrer en contact avec son postérieur. Il ramena ses genoux vers son visage et y appuya son front. " Mon dieu", soupira-t-il. "j'ai presque réussi". Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de lui, il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Oh non" songea-t-il,je ne vais pas me mettre a chialer comme un crétin de Poufsouffle! Il serra les poings." Je suis un Malfoy, ce n'est pas dans ma nature!" Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie être un Malfoy à présent? Drago eut un sourire triste au souvenir de ce que son père lui avait annoncé un mois plus tôt, le premier septembre, le retour en classe, jour où sa vie avait basculée. . .

Lucius Malfoy s'était facilement évadé d'Askaban avec l'aide de Voldemort. Les détraqueurs ne gardant plus la prison, il avait été facile de berner les quelques aurors que le ministère avait laissé de garde. il était retourné vivre dans son manoir pendant qu'un double de lui même, créé par la magie noire, avait pris sa place dans la cellule de la sinistre prison.

Donc comme à son habitude, au début d'une nouvelle année scolaire, le père de Draco l'avait fait demander dans son bureau. Draco avait monté les escaliers menant au bureau de son père. Le manoir des Malfoys était vaste et il avait eu tout le temps de songer à ce que son père allait lui dire. Il devrait faire de son mieux pour être le premier en tout, bla,bla,bla... Surtout au quidditch, bla, bla ,bla... Ne pas laisser Potter te ridiculiser bla, bla, bla... Ce que Draco aurait donné pour éviter cet entretien ennuyeux! Il allait cogner à la porte quand il avait entendu son père lui dire" Entre Draco!" _Décidément il a un sixième sens le vieux! _Draco avait ouvert la porte un demi sourire au lèvres. Sourire qui s'était effacé aussitôt qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Oh, il n'y avait rien de différent dans la pièce en tant que tel. Pleine de livres poussiéreux avec au centre un bureau ancien et austère. La seule différence tenait au fait que son père était assis, visiblement détendu et qu'il y avait deux coupes de vin déposées devant lui. Son père avait levé la main lui faisant signe de prendre place dans le fauteuil devant lui. " _C'est de plus en plus bjzarre!" _Avait pensé Draco, d'habitude son père ne lui permettait jamais de s'asseoir et il n'avait osé croire que l'une de ces coupes de vin était pour lui. Et pourtant.. .

"Tu peux la prendre", avait dit Lucius, désignant la coupe face à Draco. Draco l'avait prise un peu hésitant" Nous allons porter un toast", avait continué son père. il avait levé sa coupe et Draco l'avait imité. " À mon fils! Puisse sa nouvelle mission être un réel succès." Un petit bruit cristallin s'était fait entendre alors qu'ils avaient cogné leurs deux coupes ensembles. Draco avait pris une petite gorgée du liquide couleur rubis et ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, avait demandé à son père:" De quelle mission parlez-vous père?" Un sourire radieux s'était étiré sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy (ce qui était plutôt rare) et il avait relevé une des manches de sa chemise. " Tu la reconnais ?" avait-il demandé à Draco désignant un étrange dessin à l'intérieur de son bras gauche." La marque des ténèbres" la voix de Draco n'avait été plus qu'un murmure. Il avait à peine osé regarder la marque tant ce qu'elle représentait lui faisait peur. Le signe officiel des esclaves de Voldemort, les mangemorts. Confondant la peur dans le regard de son fils pour de l'admiration Lucius s'était levé et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. "'Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a convoqué hier et c'était pour me parler de toi Draco!" Lucius avait eu un air triomphant Draco avait déglutit péniblement ayant senti que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. " il m'a dit qu'il était temps pour toi de recevoir la marque des ténèbres !" Draco avait eu l'impression qu'un cognard lui était rentrer dedans. "Quand?" Avait-il demandé faisant de plus en plus d'efforts pour masquer son inquiétude. Lucius s'était relevé légèrement et était retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il avait eu un vague geste de la main " Oh, dans un mois, peut être deux tout au plus' '. Draco avait eu l'impression que le moment où il recevrait la marque des ténèbres n'était qu'un petit détail pour son père mais pour lui cela faisait toute la différence. Cela signifierait pour lui rien d'autre que la fin de son existence... Draco n'étant plus capable de regarder son père en face. lui avait demandé si il aurait une mission précise à accomplir une fois devenu mangemort. La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, Lucius avait eu un sourire en coin " Bien sûr mon fils ! Tu es fortement pressenti par le seigneur des ténèbres. . . " Lucius s'était interrompu volontairement cherchant le regard de son fils, celui ci avait relevé la tête et regardait son père le visage dénué de toutes expressions." Enfin, avait-il achevé dans un petit rire, ce sera toi qui devras tuer Harry Potter." Son père s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir il s'était retourné. " Ne soit pas en retard à la gare." Et il était partit, le laissant là, complètement sous le choc. Quand il avait été sûr que son père ne pouvait plus l'entendre il avait laissé échapper le cri douloureux qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes. " JAMAIS! " Il avait posé sa tête sur le bureau de son père, le corps secoué de sanglots, les yeux vides et secs.

Une légère brise ramena Draco au moment présent. Une petite lourdeur à l'intérieur de sa cape retint son attention. il releva la tête et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une paire de lunettes rondes au contours si familiers.

Potter." Murmura-t-il.

_Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, est il allé dans laforêt interdite! _

Draco avait eu tout un choc en voyant soudain Harry Potter surgir de nul part à la lisière de la forêt. Un détraqueur étant à deux cheveux de lui donner le baiser. .. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il s'était saisi de sa baguette et avait lancé son patronus. Évidemment cela avait fonctionné, un Malfoy ne rate jamais ses sortilèges. Bien sûr pour que ce charme fonctionne il lui avait fallut trouver son souvenir le plus heureux. Cela avait été facile, il n'en avait qu'un seul. C'était la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry chez Madame Guipure. Il s'était tout de suite sentit attiré par ce garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. Il avait essayé de l'impressionner mais sans aucun succès. Et ensuite quel fiasco cela avait été...

Draco poussa un long soupir et regarda à nouveau les lunettes. Il en caressa le contour avec son index.

«Potter » mumura-t-il .

_Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé? Est ce que je suis en train de devenir fou! Merde! C'est Harry Potter! Saint Potter! L'enfant chéri de Dumbledore! _

Pourtant cela n'avait pas été son intention mais quand il avait vu Harry pencher la tête lui offrant si obligeannnent son cou, il n'avait put résister au désir de toucher la peau hâlé dujeune homme. Pour un instant il avait oublié qui ils étaient et pourquoi un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. .. En l'espace d'un seul instant magique, il avait oublié sa terrible destinée et il avait goûté à " celui qui a survécu". Ses mains se resserrent sur les lunettes. Pourquoi Potter avait-il réagit ainsi? Il avait bien vu qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il ne devait plus laisser pareille situation se reproduire. Si son père venait à apprendre le penchant qu'il avait pour Potter depuis six ans et qu'il avait si bien réussi à cacher à la face du monde des sorciers au complet, ce serait finit pour lui et il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour le sauver. Draco eut un rictus mauvais.

_Voldemort a vraiment mal choisit son poulain cette fois. _

Draco laissa échapper un baillement. Il avait voulut fuir cette nuit, avec la fugace espérance qu'il aurait put semer son père et Voldemort. Maintenant il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester à Poudlard. Trop de vies étaient en jeux. Une vie en particulier. Cette vie avec laquelle il s'était battue pendant tant d'années. Cette vie là même qui l'avait fait se sentir incroyablement vivant. Il se releva et remis les lunettes dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il savait où son propriétaire les retrouveraient facilement il monta sur son balais et plongea vers les donjons. . .

TBC

12


	2. Troublante ballade

**Chapitre deux** : **Troublante ballade **

Un ronflement sonore éveilla Harry en sursaut. Il était dans son lit dont les rideaux avaient été soigneusement tirés. Il sentait. quelque chose de chaud, lourd et mouillé sur sa cuisse. Il releva la tète et à sa grande surprise il vit que Ron était couché à côté de lui. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même et sa tête reposait sur la cuisse de Harry. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et une petite coulée de salive s'en échappait.

" Beurk!" fit Harry dégoutté Il remua légèrement sa cuisse.

" Ron, Ron!"

Il obtint pour seule réponse un grognement irité.

Ron! Pour l'amour de Morgan, réveille toi!" Harry avait presque crié.

" Quoi!" Ronald Weasley leva la tête subitement, ses cheveux roux lui retombant sur le visage. Il regarda autour de lui confus puis soudainement il sembla se rappeler où il était. Il écarta ses mèches rebelles d'un geste impatient et son regard se fixa sur Harry.

" Oh! Harry! Mon- vieux pardonne moi, j'ai du m'endormir! Comment te sens-tu? J'était tellement inquiet!

Harry ignora sa question.

" Ron, comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici ? Je me souviens d'être allé dans la forêt interdite, puis des détraqueurs m'ont attaqué… Il s'interrompit, cherchant les souvenirs de la veille dans sa mémoire embrouillée.

" Continue l'encouragea Ron.

" Bien... fit il hésitant. " Quelqu'un a fait apparaître un patronus. Un cobra gigantesque, il était

vraiment magnifique.'

Tu as pus voir qui c'était?

Ron avait l'air vivement intéressé.

" Non lui répondit Harry, il portait une grande cape noire et un capuchon cachait son visage." Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais, à la simple évocation du jeune homme, son cœur s'était subitement emballé,.

" Nom d'un dragon!' s'exclama Ron. " C'est sûrement le même gars qui t'as ramené ici cette nuit!"

" Quoi!" cria Harry, se redressant soudainement. Il prit Ron par le col de la chemise de son pyjama et le secoua sans ménagement." Tu l'as vu! Qui c'était? Comment m'a-t-il ramené ici?"

" Calme-toi mon vieux!" Ron était tout rouge étouffant presque sous la prise de Harry.Je te jure que je vais tout te dire mais lâche-moi!'

Réalisant soudain qu'il était entrain d'étrangler son meilleur ami Harry relâcha sa prise et prit une profonde inspiration. " Désolé Ron, excuse moi mais je suis un peu nerveux."

" Mouais, c'est¸ ça! Un peu." Ron ignora le regard irrité qu'Harry venait de lui lancer et commença à lui relater les événements de la nuit précédente.

Harry resta suspendu au lèvres de Ron tandis que celui-ci lui racontait comment la nuit dernière, il l'avait vu surgir sur un balais endormi, accompagné d'un gars qui portait une cape identique à celle qu'Harry venait de lui décrire. Et comment, au risque de blesser son dos à vie, il l'avait transporté de la fenêtre à son lit. Il n'oublia pas de préciser que son sauveur lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs et lui avait recommandé de lui donner du chocolat.

Une fois son récit terminé, Harry lui sourit franchement. " Merci Ron; dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras, tu as vraiment fais preuve d'un sang froid incroyable.

" Bof! fit Ron rosissant légèrement, je t'ai juste donné un peu de chocolat chaud et… " Il s'interrompit soudain, l'air confus.

'Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" luidemanda Harry.

" J'étais persuadé que tu étais en retenue avec Rusard hier. soir. Pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt interdite?"

" Heu, bien..." Harry ne voulait pas mentir à son ami ,mais il senti qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il décida de lui avouer qu'une partie de la vérité.

" Disons que McGonagall à été très compréhensive et elle a jugé que ma journée avait été assez éprouvante. Je suis allé dans la forêt parce que je voulais être seul, je voulais faire le vide, tu comprends? "

Bien sûr lui répondit Ron. Il avait prit un air sérieux et ressemblait à Madame Weasley quand celle ci maternait Harry. Voyant son expression Harry retint un rire. Ca alors! Poursuivit Ron sautant du coq à l'âne, tu peut être sûr que si ça avait été moi, elle m'aurait collé pour au moins deux semaines! Quoique c'était vraiment moche ce que t'a dit Rogue hier. j'imagine que cela a dû jouer en ta faveur auprès d'elle.

" Ouais sûrement", fit Harry embarrassé en :repensant au véritable responsable de son" acquittement' . Quelle heure est-il?" Demanda-t-il voulant changer de sujet.

" Oh!" Fit Ron ayant soudain1'air alarmé. Il poussa le rideau du lit et s'empara du cadran posé sur la petite table. " Nom d'une gargouille! Il ne reste que trois quarts d'heures avant le petit déjeuner! Hermione doit déjà m'attendre dans la grande salle! Je lui avais promis d'aller la rejoindre nous devions discuter de .. ." il s'interrompit, rougissant comme une pivoine.

" Tiens, tiens", fit Harry en regardant son ami avec un air malicieux.

"Oh! Ferme là!" Dit Ron agacé. Il reposa brusquement le cadran sur la table et sauta en bas du lit de Harry. Il s'habilla aussi rapidement que possible et détala comme un lapin. Quand il fut partit Harry éclata de rire. Il était très heureux pour Ron. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il faisait les yeux doux à Hermione,il était plus que temps qu'elle daigne lui accorder une chance!

_Grâce à Merlin, il ne m'a pas posé de questions à propos de Malfoy. _Songea Harry soulagé.

Il se pencha un peu pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans le dortoir. Tous les autres apparemment étaient déjà partis pour la grande salle. _C'est fou, _pensa-t-il _ce que les crêpes àu samedi matin peuvent les faire se lever tôt! _Il sourit et fit un mouvement pour sortir de son lit mais il se ravisa. Il referma le rideau que Ron avait laissé ouvert et il se laissa retomber sur ses oreiller. Après tout, rien ne pressait... Un rayon de soleil avait réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers un petit interstice et dansait sur son visage. Harry ferma les yeux. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Malfoy; Harry avait toujours entretenu une haine féroce à son égard et il était certain que Malfoy le détestait tout autant. Pourtant, lors de ces cinq dernières années, il avait souvent remarqué lors de leurs bagarres, que les mains de Malfoy s'attardaient sur lui plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il n'y avait jamais porté attention jusqu'à maintenant, pensant qu'il ne faisait cela seulement pour l'exaspérer. Mais depuis hier, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

_"Hier, hier,mmmmmm!' _

Il s'étira sur son lit. Il sentit sa tête devenir très légère, tout à coup, il se sentait intoxiqué…Oh oui Harry avait besoin de _ça_…Il avait besoin de sentir le corps de Malfoy écraser le sien, besoin de sentir sa _chaleur…_ mais Malfoy n'était pas là… Il empoigna le drap sous lui et le serra fortement. Il le serra jusqu'à ce que les fils de coton s'impriment dans sa main. Un exigeant désir descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et quand il atteignit ses hanches il gémit en tordant le drap dans sa main.

Il n'avait plus le temps maintenant de prendre sa baguette et jeter un charme silencieux autour de son lit, de toute façon il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait plus que lui, lui et le souvenir des lèvres de Malfoy sur son cou. Tout devint flou autour de lui et il sentit son membre rigide se frotter contre ses sous vêtements. Il ne pouvait simplement plus attendre à présent, il était si près…

Ses mains défirent rapidement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et il glissa ensuite habillement une main sous l'élastique de son boxer pour empoigner son érection. Il tira et poussa la peau délicate, taquinant la veine sensible juste au dessous. Son pouce glissait doucement au dessus en s'imprégnant des premières gouttes d'une envie devenue incontrôlable. Il le porta immédiatement à sa bouche ressentant une envie irrépressible de _se goûter_. Il faisait des efforts incroyables pour ne pas venir tout de suite, il voulait que cela dure encore un peu. Il se força à adopter un rythme régulier, ses mains suivant le mouvement de ses hanches, en un lent et délibéré mouvement de vas et viens. Le souvenir des lèvres de Draco revint le hanter encore une fois et son corps s'arqua, plusieurs fois à la rencontre de son amant invisible et il ne se sentit plus la force de retenir le cri qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il exhala le nom de Draco Malfoy encore et encore tandis que son corps se convulsait sous la force de son orgasme. Harry fixa le plafond de son lit en attendant rêveusement que les battements de son cœur reviennent à la normale. . Il se rappela vaguement le petit déjeuner et il se décida avec réticence à sortir de son lit…

Harry acheva de s'habiller en silence et il se regarda dans le miroir .Il venait de prendre une douche rapide, et n'ayant pu retrouver ses lunettes, il avait ensorcelé ses yeux. Il avait décidé de porrter le tee-shirt et le jean qu'Hermione l'avait pratiquement forcé à acheter trois semaines plutôt. Ils étaient allé à Pré-au-Lard et s'étaient arrêté dans une boutique branchée" dont Harry avait oublié 1e nom. Hermione lui avait tendu les vêtements toute excitée en lui disant:" On ne sait jamais quand une occasion se présentera!" Elle lui avait lançée un clin d'oeil tout en l'entraînant vers la caisse. Il les avaient donc achetés, pour lui faire plaisir. Mais il s 'était juré de ne jamais porter ces vêtements, qu' il trouvait un peu trop ajustés à son goût. Par contre, ce matin, il avait envi d'être à son avantage. .. Il planta devant le grand miroir et il se regarda d'un oeil critique. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme d'habitude mais pour le reste ça pouvait aller. Le jean moulait parfaitement ses jambes athlétiques et le vert foncé du tee-shirt rehaussait l'éclat de sesyeux. Toute ces heures d'exercices enfermé dans sa chambre chez les Dursley cet été avaient vraiment été payantes! En vérité, Harry ne réalisait pas à: quel point il était séduisant. C'était un atout dans sa vie qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. Cette ignorance non feinte, faisait tout son charme... Il se retourna et regarda son lit. Les draps et ses vêtements étaient souillés." _Damné Malfoy. _Il eut un sourire triste en songeant que personne, pas mêmes ses meilleurs amis, n'avaient remarqué le "changement" qui s'était opéré en lui depuis 1'année dernière. Après sa pitoyable expérience avec Cho Chang, il avait définitivement fermé le livre des filles dans son esprit. Et personne n'avait remarqué que depuis la rentrée, souvent, lui et Dean Thomas s'éclipsaient dans des salles de classe désertes. De toute façon personne n'aurait put remarquer quoi que ce soit car Harry avait fait promettre à Dean de ne rien dire. Et Harry faisait confiance à Dean. . . Après tout il avait.été son premier amant Il lui avait fait de timides avances dans le train, sur le chemin de Poudlard. Et Harry, sans plus de préambules, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en tirant le store de la porte du compartiment. .. Et depuis, Dean avait été merveilleux avec lui, faisant tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse, se pliant sans broncher à chacune de ses "demandes". Il lui avait bien précisé qu'entre eux il n'y aurait que du sexe, Dean avait accepté, mais Harry soupçonnait de plus en plus Dean d'être tombé amoureux de lui, Dean était' 'un bon coup" mais il devait arrêter tout ça maintenant Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine et de plus une certaine personne commençait à prendre beaucoup de place dans son esprit Il prit sa baguette et marmonna :" _Récure vite! _". Instantanément, ses draps et ses vêtements redevinrent impeccables. Son lit fut fait et ses vêtements furent soigneusement pliés. Il glissa ensuite sa baguette dans une poche à l'intérieur de son jean spécialement faite pour cet usage: Un avantage des vêtements fabriqués dans le monde des sorciers. "Hum!' fit Harry satisfait Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis il tourna les talons, en direction de la grande salle.

Draco Malfoy était comme à chaques matins, assis à la table des Serpentard pour le petit déjeuner. Et, comme à tous les matins depuis un mois, une boule d'anxiété lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il attendait nerveusement le courrier, craignant que son père ne lui envoie un hibou confirmant la date et 1'heure de la cérémonie d'initiation des mangemorts. De plus son dos lui faisait mal. Évidemment, il n'était pas habitué à tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras pendant qu'il manœuvrait son balais. Il repensa avec un plaisir coupable, à la façon dont Potter c'était tendrement agrippé à lui. Il frissonna et prit une gorgée de café en essayant d'ignorer les bruits dégouttants que faisait Goyle en mangeant son porridge et la main de Pansy Parkinson qui remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse .Il regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Le petit déjeuner était commencé depuis dix minutes et Potter n'était pas encore arrivé. _Étrange. _Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Granger passer un bras autour de la taille de Weasley. _"Il ne manquait plus que cela" _Songea-t-il écœuré. Maintenant, il avait définitivement perdu son appétit.

" Pansy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de retirer ta main?'

Pansy Parkinson le regarda innocemment.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco? Susurra-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas ça?

" Tu sais très bien que non", lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

" Hum", elle posa un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir. "C'est vrai qu'il y a certaines rumeurs qui courent dans le donjon, il paraîtrais que les filles ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc…Tu aurais, _à ce qu'on dit, _plusieurs amants."

Draco se rengorgea, nullement contrarié par ce que Pansy venait de lui dire.

"Désolé de te décevoir, cher Pansy, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, mais les rumeurs sont vraies. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché d'ailleurs, c'est juste que la moitié des élèves de cette école sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte!"

" Par la moitié tu veux dire, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. C'est ça?

C'est ça", lui confirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Soudainement la jeune fille enfonça ses ongles dans la chair délicate de Draco.

" Merde, Parkinson! Vas y doucement!"

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée de la salle et son visage semblait figé de stupeur.

Bon dieu! souffla-t-elle, est ce que c'est bien Harry Potter ?

Quoi! Fit Draco se retournant brusquement.

Et il le vit. Harry Potter se tenait là, à l'entrée de la salle. Mais il ne :portait pas ses habituels chandails usés à la corde. Ni ses cargos affreux, qui devaient faire cinq fois sa taille! Non. il portait un jean qui moulait ses jambes à la perfection. Et que dire du tee-shirt vert foncé, très ajusté qui laissait deviner son torse musclé. Il était beau à faire pâlir d'envie tous les dieux de l'Olympe! Les yeux de Potter parcoururent la salle et rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Leurs regards se soudèrent et Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Jamais, dans sa vie Draco ne s'était senti devenir rigide aussi vite!" _Merde! Merde! Merde!" _il plongea une main sous la table et appuya sur son _problème _grandissant.

" Il est beau n'est ce pas Draco? dit Pansy lui adressant un regard éloquent.

« Ta gueule, Parkinson! Et pour l'amour du ciel enlève ta main de là!" Draco commençait à sentir une rougeur embarrassante envahir ses joues.

Ca va, ca va, lui dit-elle en retirant sa main, ne soit pas _si tendu", _acheva-t-elleen éclatant de rire.

Draco aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. _"Damné Potter!"_ _C'est décidé, ce soir je file à la Tête de Sanglier!_ _ J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un Whisky Pur feu… Ou Deux! _

Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, sous le regard admiratif de plusieurs jeunes sorcières ( et sorciers, Dean en particulier) Mais il fit mine de les ignorer et il se dirigea tout droit vers Ron et Hermione. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Hermione lui sourit. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il lui laisse une place entre eux deux.

Hermione mais…

Ah! Salut Harry! Assied toi mon vieux!" Il tapota l'espace entre lui et Hermione.

" Alors Harry, comment vas tu?" Hermione l'examina de la tête aux pieds l'air inquiète. Elle fronça les sourcils. " Tu n'aurais pas du sortir seul hier soir, tu sais bien que les détraqeurs sont en liberté maintenant!

" Ca vas Mione. Je ne le ferai plus promis!' Harry se pencha et lui planta un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il se releva et avant de s'asseoir il adressa un clin d'œil discret à Ma1foy. Celui ci eut un mouvement de surprise et renversa sa tasse de café sur Goyle. Goyle se retourna prêt à frapper l'idiot qui venait de tacher sa chemise, mais quand il s'aperçut que c'étaît son "maître" il se renfrogna. Harry vît Malfoy se prendre la tête à deux mains, visiblement exaspéré. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

" Pourquoi ris tu ?" lui demanda Ron qui n'avait rien vu de la scène, étant trop occupé à regarder Hermione les yeux dans le vague.

Pour rien" lui dit Harry en s'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux.

" Harry, dit Hermione le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux que tu saches que nous ne t'en voulons pas du tout pour les 7O points tu sais... Je veux dire, dit :elle rougissante, nous comprenons que c'est parfois difficile pour toi de subirent les insultes de Rogue constamment. Et, je trouve qu'hier il est allé beaucoup trop loin, en insultant la mémoire de ton père de la sorte. Malfoy n'a pas été trop pénible, j'espère? "

" Non. non. dit-il- précipitamment, seulement fidèle à lui même et "merci", dit Harry ému. Il prit la main d'Hermione et y déposa galamment un baiser. Si il était resté la moindre trace de culpabilité dans son esprit Hermione venait de l'effacer. Il ressentit un grand élan d'affection pour son amie. " Merci beaucoup" Répéta-t-il, reposant la main d'Hermione sur la table.

Dis moi maintenant, lui dit-elle, prenant un air malicieux, pour qui tu t'es habillé si sexy?"

Bof", fit Harry lui adressant un sourire ravageur, je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre'

" Bien sûr dit-elle lui rendant son sourire.

" Tu sais, dit Ron .semblant soudainement sortir de sa transe, Hermione m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant à propos du patronus qui ta sauvé la vie hier soir. Dis lui Mione"

Quoi!" s'exclama Harry. Tu sais à qui il appartient?

Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient, mais en revanche je sais à quelle maison il appartient."

Laquelle lui demanda Harry visiblement tendu.

" Tous les patronus ayant la forme de reptile appartiennent à la maison des Serpentard.

" _Et, _je peux t'affirmer que le sorcier qui l'a lancé est très puissant. il pratique probablement la magie noire."

Je ne peux pas croire qu'un Serpentard t'es sauvé la vie vieux!"

Moi non plus Ron, murmura-t-il. Moi non plus.

Harry dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentard. Malfoy le regarda sans ciller, il était vêtu entièrement de noir ce qui contrastait merveilleusement avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses yeux gris qui rappelaient un ciel orageux, n'exprimaient aucunes émotions. " Il est. .. magnifique..." Songea Harry se sentant de plus en plus étrange. Il détourna son regard vers la bannière des Serpentard qui était suspendue au plafond et il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Malfoy, dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur lui. Tous ses doutes s'évanouirent et la lumière se fit lentement en lui. _"C'est lui qui m'a sauvé." _

Ca vas Harry?" .lui demanda Hermionne voyant son air grave.

Oui, oui", lui répondit-il l'air absent.

Hermione était sur le point de lui poser une autre question mais l'arrivée du courrier l'en empêcha. Harry en fut grandement soulagé. Cela allait lui donner le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Des dizaines de hiboux envahirent la salle, lâchant lettres et paquets un peu partout. il vit Hedwige voler gracieusement vers lui. Elle vint se poser sur la table à côté de lui et lui tendit sa patte. Un petit paquet et une lettre y était attachés.

" Merci ma belle", lui dit Harry. Il détacha la corde retenant son courrier à la patte d'Hedwige. L'oiseau lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Il lui tendit un morceau de brioche. Elle le prit avidement et repris son vol en direction de la volière.

Alors, qui t' écris?" Demanda Ron en enfournant un énorme morceau de crêpe.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et y reconnut immédiatement l'écriture grossière d 'Hagrid.

" Alwors" insista Ron la bouche pleine.

" Ca viens de Hagrid" lui répondit Harry feignant l'indifférence. il n'avait pas envie de partager le contenu de sa lettre avec ses amis. Il commença à la lire, heureux d'avoir des nouvelles du demi-géant.

_Cher Harry, j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi ce soir, seul. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est assez personnel c'est pourquoi j'insiste pour que tu viennes seul._ _Peut être pourras tu m'expliquer ce que le contenu du paquet que je t'envoie faisait sur le pas de ma porte. Hagrid._

Intrigué, Harry pris le paquet et l'ouvrit. _"Mes lunettes!" _il s'empressa de les cacher dans ses poches. Ce n' était vraiment pas le moment de recevoir un interrogatoire en règle de la part d'Hermione. Il savait fort bien maintenant qui les avaient déposées là bas.

" On dirait que Malfoy Viens de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. dit Hermione en pointant avec son index la table des Serpentard.

Oh! Comme c'est affreux!" Fit Ron en ricanant.

Harry regarda Draco. Il tenait à la main un petit morceaux de parchemin. Il semblait le lire et le relire frénétiquement. Quand il releva la tête, il était pâle comme la mort. il se leva brusquement et quitta la salle en courant.

Oh! Renchérit Ron, le petit chéri à sa maman n'a pas reçu son argent de poche ce mois ci!"

" FERME LÀ!" Harry avait hurlé. Tous les élèves et les professeurs dans la grande salle s'étaient tus. Tous le fixaient, ahuris. La respiration saccadée, Harry regarda Ron, menaçant.

" Harry?" Hermione le regarda incertaine, " Qu'est ce qui te prends?"

Hany l'ignora. il se pencha vers Ron et lui murmura à l'oreille," Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire du mal de Draco Malfoy en ma présence Weasley! Sinon; je te jures que je te le ferai payer très cher!"

Ron ne dis pas un mot et il regarda Harry partir les lèvres tremblantes. Hermionne; qui avait tout entendu, le pris dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, qu'est ce que j'ai dit?" " Je ne sais pas", murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Un peu plus loin à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore pencha la tête vers le professeur McGonagall. " Faites quérir Firenze jevous prie Minerva, j'ai à lui parler.. Minerva McGonagall regarda le directeur de Poudlard avec étonnement. Mais elle avait appris avec les années à ne pas discuter ses ordres. Aussi étrange pouvait-il être, Minerva savait que Albus Dumbledore, avait toujours une bonne raison pour chaques choses saugrenues qu'il lui demandait de faire. " Très bien monsieur"

Albus Dumbledore, se tenait tranquillement devant la fontaine, dans la cour intérieure du château. Un léger bruit de sabot se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit quelques pas à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant.

"Ah!" Fit-il satisfait." Je vous attendais Firenze.

Le centaure inclina la tête. " Monsieur le directeur.

Firenze mon ami, il y a urgence.

Oui je l'ai senti" dit Firenze de sa voix mystérieuse.

" Étant donné les nouveaux événements survenus au cours de la matinée il est impératif que vous révéliez une partie de votre prémonition à Harry Potter, avant la fin de l'après-midi."

Fort bien monsieur, je saurai le diriger vers moi.

" Oh, je ne suis pas inquiet", dit Dumbledore souriant.

L'homme et le centaure se quittèrent sans un mot. Chacun prenant une direction opposée.

Harry marchait le long du couloir situé à l'opposé de la grande salle. Il écoutait le son de ses pas résonner dans le couloir vide. Depuis le petit déjeuner il déambulait sans but à travers le château. Il se sentait misérable. il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la façon dont il s'était comporté envers Ron. Tout allait trop vite. En l'espace d'une journée et demie il s'était mis à fantasmer à propos de Malfoy et il avait menacé son meilleur ami, devant toute l'école. Il devait se rendre à l' évidence. Ses sentiments envers Malfoy étaient plus compliqués qu'il ne l'avait cru jusqu'à présent. Au fond, cela avait été plus facile de croire qu'il le haïssait... II savait maintenant que c'était plus que cela, que c'était ancré en lui depuis longtemps. Et cela lui faisait très peur.

Pourquoi, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant" soupira-t-il.

Parce que le temps est venu, Harry Potter."

Firenze? C'est vous?'

" Oui, Harry... entre je t'en prie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené juste en face de la classe de divination. Harry poussa la porte entrouverte de la salle. C'était; à ne pas en douter; la plus belle sa1le de classe du château. Dumbledore l'avait aménagée l'année précédente, pour qu'elle ressemble à la forêt interdite, l'ancienne demeure de Firenze. Firenze se tenait là au milieu des arbres et des rochers. Il avait une grâce majestueuse que seul les centaures peuvent acquérir. Il inclina sa tête blonde et fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Harry fit quelques pas, intimidé par la prestance naturelle du centaure.

" Te souviens tu Harry quand je t'ai dit que nous centaures étions capables de voir les grands changements à venir en regardant le mouvement des étoiles?"

" Oui", souffla Harry. En fait, Harry, n'oubliait jamais une seule parole que le centaure lui disait, tant il était fasciné par son enseignement.

" Bien", continua le centaure. Un grand changement est en train de s'opérer, Harry. Et il te concerne directement.

Moi! s'écria Harry étonné.

Oui, toi. Je dois te préciser de faire vite, si j'étais toi je partirais dès maintenant en direction du lac.

Le lac! Mais pourquoi ?

Le centaure piaffa d'impatience." Le seigneur des ténèbres a jeté son dévolu sur le prince de glace. Il est désespéré. Si tu n'interviens immédiatement, il mourra."

" Le prince de glace", murmura Harry, comme pour lui même. Oui, il avait déjà entendu des Serpentard appeler Malfoy ainsi, il disait tous que c'était parce que rien ni personne n'avait su l'émouvoir jusqu'à présent. Sa méchanceté et son insensibilité avait fait sa renommé dans la maison des Serpentard. Les paroles de Firenze prirent forme dans son esprit. _Voldemort... _

"Voldemort veut apposer sa marque sur Draco? C'était ça la lettre qu'il a reçu ce matin?'

" Oui Harry Potter. Tu es le seul qui puisse le sauver maintenant. Personne d'autre n'arrivera à

l'approcher."

Pourquoi moi? Il m'a toujours détesté."

La malheureuse réalité de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, lui serra douloureusement le cœur.

" Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Harry. Le temps viendra où tu comprendras cela. Maintenant pars! Il ne tiendra plus longtemps!"

Merci de m'avoir prévenu Firenze. C'est… c'est très important, pour moi.

Sa voix avait tremblée sous la force des multitudes d'émotions qui se débattaient en lui ll n'hésita plus. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit en courant de la salle de classe.

Firenze le regarda partir, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage. Oui, murmura-t-il , oui il le sauvera, son cœur parle déjà sans qu'il ne le sache encore..."

Harry connaissait les effets de la marque des ténèbres. Il savait qu'une fois que Draco aurait reçu la marque, il n 'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. La marque le brûlerait pour toujours et il serait à jamais l'esclave de Voldemort. Lui même portait une marque et il ne savait que trop bien les effets que produisait la brûlure du seigneur des ténèbres sur l'âme de quelqu'un. Il sortit du château bousculant quelques premières années au passage qui le regardèrent surpris. Une farouche détermination se lisait sur son visage.

" _Oh non, tu ne me feras pas ça, tu ne mourras pas tant que moi je serai en vie! _

La lumière du soleil couchant étincela sur la lame de la dague que Draco tenait dans ses mains. Agenouillé sur le rivage du lac, il semblait réfléchir en fixant l'objet tranchant. La poignée avait la forme d'un serpent dont les yeux étaient composés de deux émeraudes. Les joyaux lui rappelèrent le regard rieur de Harry et il maudit intérieurement toutes les nuances de vert. Tout ces verts qui lui rappelaient l'inaccessible Harry Potter. Il relut le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait reçu au petit déjeuner.

_Le trente et un octobre, près du lac, sois prêt mon fils. _

Draco pris sa baguette et murmura

_Lacornum Inflamare. _

Le petit bout de papier s'enflamma instantanément, devenant en quelque secondes un petit tas de cendre. Il reporta son regard sur la lame et des larmes tombèrent sur le métal: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy pleurait. Il avait mal tellement mal. .. Ca devait s'arrêter, maintenant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Une froide logique repris le dessus sur ses émotions et il brandit la dague dans les airs Il savait précisément ou frapper. Il avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance appris avec son père le maniement des armes blanches. Il amorça le coup...

" EXPELLIARMUS!' Une lumière blanche vint frapper de plein fouet la dague de Draco, qui fut projetée haut dans les airs et plongea dans les eaux du lac. Harry rangea sa baguette. Le sort qu 'il avait lancé avait été puissant et précis. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de Draco tremblant, encore trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Si il était arrivée quelques secondes plus tard, Draco se serait planté une dague en plein cœur! De grands cercles se décrivaient à la surface de l'eau, loin du rivage, là où la dague avait sombré. Draco tourna les yeux vers lui. Quand il reconnut le sorcier qui l'avait désarmé, une haine démente déforma les traits délicats de son visage. Il se releva subitement, franchissant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Harry.

Harry ne vit jamais le premier coup venir, il le sentit seulement. Une douleur fulgurante envahi sa mâchoire et le fit grimacer. Malfoy venait de lui administrer une puissante droite qui fut aussitôt suivit d'une autre. Un autre coup 1'atteignit sur sa gauche, d'une telle puissance, qu'il trébucha et tomba sur le dos. Il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire était en miette et le goût du sang se repandit dans sa bouche. Les mains froides de Draco capturèrent ses poignets et il le sentit s'asseoir sur lui le maintenant fermement en place avec ses jambes. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir le visage de Draco à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs glacées.

" Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à te mêler de tes affaires Potter!" vociféra-t-il." Tu ne pouvais donc pas me laisser mourir en paixl' '

Non.

La voix de Harry était faible, i1avait du mal à ouvrir la bouche.

Non quoi!Draco avait crié.

La mâchoire de Harry lui faisait mal certes, mais pas autant que les paroles insensées que Draco lui crachaient au visage.

" Tu es comme ton père alors! lui lança Harry provocant, un lâche qui à la première difficulté laisse tomber! '

NON JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI!

Harry senti sa douloureuse mâchoire s'entrechoquer tandis que Draco le secouais comme une poupée de chiffon. Il savait que ses paroles auraient affectées Draco et il commençait à les regretter. Draco le lâcha soudainement et sa tête retomba violemment sur le sol. Harry ferma les yeux, il était étourdi. Draco se laissa retomber sur lui, apparemment épuisé, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Harry, passa sans réfléchir un bras autour de sa taille.

" Désolé Potter", murmura Draco contre son épaule.

" Ca va", répondit Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'étais sous le choc, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois quelqu'un tenter de... enfin tu comprends...

" Oh mon dieu, soupira Draco et sa voix se brisa.

Harry sentit le corps de Draco trembler contre le sien. Oh, mais c'était quoi _ça? _Des _larmes? _Malfoy enfouit son visage dans son cou ne cherchant plus à cacher ses sanglots. Harry pouvait sentir chaques larmes glisser sur son cou.

" Je… je vais t'aider Malfoy, je ne les laisserai pas te prendre. Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les sanglots de Malfoy qui resserra son étreinte. Harry entoura son autre bras autour de Draco et pria intérieurement pour que sa libido le laisse tranquille. Il glissa tout de même une main sous le chandail de Draco, le caressant doucement. Il sentit le Serpentard frissonner sous l'effet de sa caresse.

Je suis fatigué Potter" murmura Draco la voix saccadée. J'ai besoin d'un verre…

Draco se leva et fit mine de partir.

" Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne recommenceras pas?" lui demanda Harry nerveusement en se mettant debout.

Draco se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers le lac.

_"Accio dague/" _La dague ressortit de l'eau et atterrit dans la main de Draco. Il prit la main de Harry et y déposa la dague.

Garde là", dit-il, le regardant étrangement. " Je ne m'en servirai plus je te le promet.'

Il caressa légèrement la joue de Harry avec le dos de sa main, puis il se retourna, courant vers l'enceinte du château. Harry le regarda partir avec appréhension. Il était loin d'être rassuré par la promesse que Malfoy lui avait faites. Il coinça la dague sous la taille de son pantalon.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chez Hagrid, songea-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Harry frappa à la porte de la cabane du garde chasse. Elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et avant qu'Harry n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, Crockdur avait posé ses pattes sur ses épaules et lui léchait le visage à grands coups de langue.

Allons, allons", fit la voix grave de Hagrid, " laisse le un peu tranquille Crockdur!"

Le chien laissa Harry et alla se coucher au fond de la pièce.

Ah! Bonsoir Harry!" Heureux de te voir dit Hagrid joyeusement. Entre et assied toi je vais nous faire du thé et...

Les yeux du demi-géant s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il remarqua le visage émacié de Harry

Par la barbe de Merlin!" s'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est il arrivé à ton visage?"

" Heu, bien", dit Harry prenant place à l'énorme table au milieu de la pièce. " Disons que j'ai eu un petit différent avec Malfoy.

" Petit! dit Hagrid sarcastique. Il dépasse vraiment les bornes! Malfoy ou non je vais devoir en référer à Dumbledore!

" Non!", cria Harry soudain prit de panique. Nous avons réglé ça entre nous. Il m'a fait la promesse qu'il ne recommencerait plus.'

Draco Malfoy, faire une promesse; vraiment!' " Bon, si tu es sûr Harry.

Oui", dit fermement Harry, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, j'en suis persuadé.'

Hagrid lui tourna le dos et alla fouiller dans une armoire près de la cheminée. Il en ressortit un petit pot vert qu'il posa sur la table et il se tira une chaise à côté de Harry.

Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Harry.

" C'est un onguent que madame Pomfresh m'a donné. Je l'utilise quand Graup est un peu trop

affectueux. '

Harry eut un sourire en coin en pensant que le frère de Hagrid pouvait être tout sauf affectueux.

" Je vais t'en appliquer. Dans moins d'une heure les marques les plus apparentes devraient être presque disparues.'

Il dévissa le pot et une odeur de champignons rances s'en échappa. Harry fronça le nez avec dégoût.

" Alors Harry, dit Hagrid tandis qu'il lui appliquait le malodorant onguent sur le visage. Tu peux me dire ce que faisait tes lunettes sur le pas de ma porte?

Je n'en sais vraiment rien, mentit-il, mais je te suis reconnaissant de me les avoir envoyées.

" Oh ce n' est rien " lui dit Hagrid " Voilà, dans une heure tu seras comme neuf! Te sens tu un peu mieux?

" Oui", avoua sincèrement Harry. L'onguent qu'il lui avait appliqué avait une odeur épouvantable certes, mais aussitôt qu'il avait touché sa peau, une fraîcheur bienfaisante avait apaisé sa douleur.

" Dis moi Hagrid", Harry scruta le regard du demi-géant. " Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose personnelle dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre?

" Ah!" les yeux de Hagrid s'illuminèrent." Je crois que tu vas être content! Suis moi, je l'ai rangé derrière la cabane.'

Ils sortirent de la cabane, Crockdur sur leurs talons. Arrivé à l'arrière de la cabane, Harry vit un monceau informe recouvert d'un drap.

Et voilà' dit Hagrid fièrement.

Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Harry intrigué.

Enlève le drap et vois par toi même. Lui dit Hagrid avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura :_Wingardium Leviosa. _

Le drap monta dans les airs et retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Et il la vit. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait éclater de bonheur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

" Ça vas Harry?' demanda Hagrid hésitant.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Là, étincelante sous la lumière de la lune, se tenait la moto de Sirius.

" J'ai pensé que tu serais heureux de l'avoir… lui dit Hagrid incertain.

Heureux' dit Harry, sa voix affaiblit par l'émotion. Tu veux dire que tu me la donnes?"

Bien sûr!" répondit Hagrid Elle te reviens de droit, c'était ton parrain après tout.

Harry caressa légèrement le cuir du siège. Elle était à lui! À lui! C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Il l'enfourcha savourant le plaisir immense de sentir cet engin sous lui. Hagrid se racla la gorge ému.

" Tu sais, lui dit il la voix tremblante d'émotion, je me rappelle la nuit où je t'ai amené chez les Dursley avec cette moto. Tes parents venaient d'être assassinés et Sirius me l'avait prêtée , pour te conduire chez ton oncle et ta tante. Dumbledore était persuadé que c'était la meilleur solution... C'est vraiment dommage tout ce qui est arrivé à Sirius par la suite. Il ne méritait vraiment pas cela."

Hagrid pris un énorme mouchoir à carreaux et se moucha bruyamment.

" Oui," murmura Harry en pensant à la façon injuste dont son parrain avait été accusé d'avoir trahi ses parents. Depuis sa mort, pas une journée ne s'était passé sans que Harry ait une pensée pour lui. Il descendit de la moto et alla enlacer Hagrid

Merci", balbutia-t-il entre deux sanglots, "merci infiniment Hagrid"

" De rien Harry.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur calme. Harry brisa le silence en premier.

" Est ce que je peux l'essayer?" il retourna vers la moto et l'enfourcha à nouveau. il examina le tableau de bord à la recherche de l'endroit où mettre la clef.

" Oh. elle ne fonctionne pas ainsi" lui dit Hagrid en s'approchant.

" Comment fait on alors?" Demanda Harry étonné.

" Bien tu vois Sirius l'avait modifié, magiquement parlant je veux dire. Je vais te montrer. Il souleva Harry et le déposa par terre à côté de la moto et il y prit place.

" Démarre!" dit il, fixant le guidon de la moto. Instantanément la moto se mit en marche, ronronnant furieusement. " Arrête!" Le moteur se tu aussitôt."

"Wow!" fit Harry impressionné.

Ce n'est pas tout!" Il désigna un bouton rouge situé juste au dessous de l'indicateur de vitesse. C'est le démarreur de vol. Appuis une fois pour t'envoler et deux fois pour atterrir."

Il y a-t-il autre chose?" Demanda Harry de plus en plus stupéfait.

" Bien, on peut dire qu'en la modifiant Sirius lui a insufflé une sorte de personnalité.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. " Personnalité?

" Oui, elle peut en quelque sorte reconnaître ce que tu désires. Si tu veux aller plus vite, elle le comprendra et augmentera sa vitesse. Elle peut aussi sentir si la personne qui la monte est mauvaise ou te veut du mal. Dans ce cas elle refusera de démarrer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je lui ai déjà dit qui tu étais, donc elle t'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil."

" Je peux l'essayer maintenant?" Harry trépignait d'impatience comme un enfant devant une confiserie.

Hagrid descendit de la moto et laissa monter Harry

" Souviens toi de mes instructions et tout devrait bien aller.. Vas y maintenant!'

Harry fixa le guidon et dit :" Démarre!" Il sentit la moto trembler sous lui tandis que le moteur grondait. Il posa ses mains sur le guidon et le frein se desserra tout seul. Le levier d'embrayage s'enclencha, la poignée des gaz tourna toute seule et la moto s'emballa, filant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Harry tourna le guidon vers la gauche en direction de Pré-au-Lard il entendit Hagrid au loin qui lui criait d'être prudent

Draco était assis,à une table au fond de la petite salle de la Tête de Sanglier. Trois verres vides étaient alignés devant lui et il venait de lever son doigt pour signaler au barman de lui en apporter un autre. Le vieil homme à l'imposante barbe grise s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et il posa devant lui un autre Whisky Pur Feu. Draco prit une gorgée et il sentit descendre en lui le liquide brûlant. "Je dois être en train de devenir fou", songea-t-il " Je viens de promettre à Harry _saint _Potter que je n'essaierais plus de me tuer. Pire encore, je lui ai donné une dague qui appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles. Préparez l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste Draco Malfoy arrive! Pour la première fois ce soir là il se permit de sourire.

Quand il avait reçu la lettre de son père le matin même, le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis un mois avait explosé. Cela était devenu trop concret tout d'un coup et l'idée de devenir un mangemort, et celle de tuer Potter, avaient été insupportable. Il avait cru qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule option... Quand Potter était intervenu, il avait voulut blesser son beau visage, le punir pour ne jamais le laisser en paix. Même quand tout ce qu'il recherchait était simplement de disparaître

pour toujours. Il avait honte aussi. Honte que Potter ait pu voir à quel point il pouvait être faible. Honte d'avoir pleuré dans ses bras. Draco frissonna. Le souvenir de Potter lui caressant si _gentiment _le dos lui était revenu à l'esprit. Dieu, il lui avait fallu faire un grand effort pour se relever et partir. Quelques instants de plus et il aurait succombé. Il aurait fait l'amour furieusement de gré ou de force, là tout de suite au bord du lac. Il prit une autre gorgée essayant de mettre tout cela au clair dans sa tête. Il n'était pas idiot. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il observait Potter. Cherchant à trouver une faille dans sa façon de jouer au quidditch. Ou de trouver une nouvelle manière de l'embêter lui est ses amis. Ou juste, et oui il devait l'admettre, pour le plaisir... Mais cette année c'était différent En fin observateur qu'il était, un léger _détai1 _n'avait pas échappé à son attention. Il était probablement le seul à savoir dans toute l'école. Il n'y avait. pas à en douter, Potter jouait pour son équipe. Oh, oui, il l'avait vu lui et ce Thomas s'éclipser dans des salles de classes désertes, dans des armoires à ballais. Enfin n'importe où, où il était possible d'être seul. Il avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller les écouter, collant son oreille contre les portes de ces salles de classe. Les gémissements et les cris que Potter poussaient alors, l'avait souvent obligé à aller prendre une douche. . . Et puis il y avait eu hier... Et tout ce cirque dans la grande salle ce matin, les vêtements sexy, le clin d' oeil... Et même cette timide caresse près du lac tout à l'heure... _Si c'est moi que tu veux maintenant Potter, tu n'auras pas la tache facile _... _Tu m'as fais attendre beaucoup trop longtemps. Il est temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne les bonnes manières. Dean Thomas, vraiment Si lui t'a fait crier, moi je te ferai hurler. _Draco eut un. sourire mauvais. Potter allait maintenant jouer dans la cour des grands. Peu lui importait son père maintenant, il avait pris sa décision. Il allait faire mourir de désir Harry Potter. Avec Potter de son côté, il aurait peut être une chance d'affronter son destin. Oh, oui, Potter allait bientôt mourir d'amour pour lui.

Trente Mornilles!"

" Quoi?" Il leva la tête. Le barman était devant lui faisant taper son doigt avec impatience sur la

table.

" Trente Mornilles pour les quatre whiskys, et dépêche toi de sortir, je ferme!"

'Ca va! Ca va!" Draco fouilla dans ses poches et remis l'argent au barman qui le regardait furieusement.

Maintenant dehors!

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il se leva et avant de sortir, il s'alluma une cigarette. _Vraiment! C'est bien parce que c'est le seul pub où on ne me pose pas de questions quand je demande un whisky! _Il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien. Normalement il aurait dut être congelé, il ne portait rien d'autre que son tee-shirt et son jean. Mais aussitôt qu'il avait commencé à sentir le froid picoter sa peau, la moto avait fait chauffer son siège répandant une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. Cet engin était vraiment extraordinaire... La moto ralenti sa course quand il arriva à Pré-au -lard" Hum Songea Harry en passant devant les Trois Balais où un écriteau indiquait en grosses lettres "fermé" , un peu tard pour de la Bièraubeurre." Il décida de prendre la petite rue latérale et aussitôt qu'il s'y engagea, son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Là, dans la pénombre, se tenait Malfoy, adossé à un mur de la façade de la Tête de Sanglier, il fumait une cigarette. Il le regarda arriver, le visage impassible. Quand il arriva vis à vis du pub, Harry fixa le guidon de la moto et lui dit: " Arrête toi mais ne ferme pas le moteur. '"L'engin obéit et Harry tourna son regard vers Malfoy. Ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles, ils se regardèrent seulement, semblant se jauger l'un l'autre. Harry serra le frein de sa motocyclette et obéissant à son désir la machine mit les gaz à fond. Le pneu arrière roula dans le vide produisant un petit nuage de fumée. Harry regarda à nouveau Malfoy avec insistance. Draco comprit le message. Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous sa botte. Silencieusement il s'approcha et prit place avec aisance sur la moto derrière Harry. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Harry appuya une fois sur le bouton rouge...

Tout au long de leur retour vers Poudlard Harry avait regardé plusieurs fois par dessus son épaule. Malfoy était resté sagement assis derrière lui, sans bouger. Harry avait du admettre sa déception, il avait espéré autre chose... Arrivé à la hauteur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Harry appuya deux fois sur le bouton rouge et la moto entrepris rapidement sa descente vers le sol. Ils atterrirent en douceur devant l'entrée. " Arrête!' Le moteur de la moto se tu et Harry en descendit aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas puis il s'arrêta. " Merci" Dit il. " Pourquoi me remercie tu?Demanda calmement Draco. Harry se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Il fit mine de réfléchir. " Oh, je ne sais pas moi... Merci de m'avoir évité une retenue avec Rusard ou merci de m'avoir sauvé des griffes des détraqueurs.' Il s'approcha et tendit sa main à Draco. " Merci", répéta-t-il. Draco regarda la main offerte et sa mémoire lui fit faire un bref retour dans le temps. Cinq années auparavant pour être plus précis. Quand il avait tendu sa main à Harry dans le train mais que celui ci avait refusé de la serrer. Tout d'un coup il vit la main offerte devant lui comme une seconde chance. Cette fois ci il n'allait pas la rater...

Draco saisit la main de Harry et la serra. Il tira ensuite doucement, forçant Harry à s'asseoir, face à lui, sur la moto. Il écarta ses jambes et les passa par dessus celles de Harry.. Il s'approcha un peu plus s'assurant qu'Harry ne puisse plus bouger. "C'est quoi ça?" demanda-t-il désignant la moto sous lui. " Une motocyclette, c'est une invention moldu." "Intéressant', dit Draco approchant son visage de celui de Harry.

Dis moi Potter, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, ressens tu quelque chose pour moi?'

Harry écarquilla les yeux pris de court par cette question. Il ne se l'était même pas posée à lui même, mais il en connaissait déjà là réponse.

" Oui" avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Tu te souviens de ça?" Draco fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou comme la veille.

" Oui" dit-il , la respiration saccadée.

" Maintenant j'aimerais que tu te souviennes de ça.

Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Harry, dessinant le contour. Draco regarda Harry avec un regard brûlant. Puis sans cesser son manège sur les lèvres de Harry il introduit son index dans sa bouche ne le quittant pas des yeux. Regarder Draco ainsi suçant son propre doigt, d'aucuns pourrait dire que c'était un véritable supplice " Dieu! Malfoy! Gémit-il. Draco retira lentement son doigt de sa bouche. " Tu le veux?" Lui demanda-t-il, provocant. " Merde, oui! Oh oui!' Sa réponse fut à peine audible tant sa respiration était saccadée. " Bien." dit Draco satisfait. il appuya avec son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry pour en forcer l'ouverture. Il y glissa facilement son index imbibé de sa salive dans la bouche de Harry qui le suça instinctivement Harry sentait la bague de Draco entrer et sortir doucement de sa bouche, le tourmentant délicieusement Dieu, comment ce Serpentard pouvait-il goûter si bon! Draco retira son doigt et il passa ensuite une main derrière le cou de Harry. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il appuya doucement d'abord ne lui donnant que de légers baisers. Puis sentant Harry nouer ses bras autour de son cou s'abandonnant à la caresse, sa langue envahit la bouche du Gryffondor. Harry l'accueillit avec un gémissement. Il enfouit une main dans les cheveux de Draco et laissa sa langue explorer la bouche du Serpentard à son tour. Un goût de vanille et de quelque chose que Harry songea être du whisky Pur Feu, enflamma ses sens. Draco se rapprocha encore plus frottant son bassin contre le ventre de Harry, lui faisant _clairement_ sentir le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cette caresse fit gémir Harry dans sa bouche et Draco contenu avec peine l'envie de gémir à son tour. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Malfoy de montrer ses émotions. Il décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur sensuelle étreinte. Il se retira la respiration haletante.

Nosferatu" Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Harry.

Quoi?" dit Harry tentant de s'emparer de la bouche de Draco à nouveau.

" Nosferatu" Répéta celui ci accordant à Harry le baiser qu'il réclamait. Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau avec passion. Cette fois se fut Harry qui rompit leur étreinte le premier.

C'est quoi Nosferatu?" il pressa avec force le corps de Draco contre le sien.

" Le mot de passe des communs de Serpentard" Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et il descendit de la moto.

" Demain après le match, je t'attendrai, ne sois pas en retard." Certain que Harry irait le rejoindre, Draco lui adressa un sourire arrogant et il s'en alla, marchant en direction du château.

_Le match? _Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse." Oh, grande Morgan!" il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il jouait contre, Serdaigle le lendemain. " _Super! Comment je vais faire pour me concentrer, sachant que Malfoy m'attendra dans les donjons! _Harry songea qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à la possibilité de refuser cette invitation. " _Damné Malfoy!" _ Il reprit correctement place sur le siège de sa moto et lui dit : " Démarre!" La moto disparue dans le noir de la nuit...

TBC


	3. Donjons et potions

Chapitre trois : Donjons et potions 

Depuis quinze minutes Harry regardait le portrait de la grosse dame. La grosse dame dormait, sa tête était appuyée sur une petite colonne de marbre à sa droite. Harry n'avait pas envie de la réveiller tout de suite. Car la réveiller, signifierait regagner les communs de Gryffondor et il ne savait pas encore si il était prêt à affronter ses amis.. Si ils étaient encore debout évidemment, il devait bien être minuit trente à présent. Il soupira,il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit dans le corridor.Il inspira profondément.

Mandragore" dit il calmement.

La grosse dame ne bougea pas d'un iota.

" Mandragore!' 'Répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois.

" Hein? Quoi? Oh Monsieur Potter!" la grosse dame releva la tête et replaça ses cheveux avec

coquetterie. Elle rougit légèrement et demanda :" Le mot de passe?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Mandragore!" Dit-il encore une fois cachant mal son exaspération.

" Entrez!" La grosse dame gloussa stupidement et le portrait pivota, ouvrant le passage vers les communs de Gryffondor.

Harry entra dans la salle commune. Une seule personne y était présente. Hermionne. Elle était assise sur le canapé en face de l'immense cheminée où un feu était en train de s'éteindre doucement. Elle semblait feuilleter un grimoire. Harry s'approcha derrière elle à pas feutrés.

Bonsoir Harry lui dit-elle froidement sans se retourner.

" Heu… bonsoir Hermionne.

Harry contourna le canapé et vint se planter devant elle.

Sans quitter des yeux le grimoire qui était posé sur ses genoux, elle commença à lui parler, sa voix toujours aussi froide.

" Tu sais, j'avais prévu passer un après midi romantique avec Ron près du lac aujourd'hui.. Mais au lieu de ce1a nous sommes restés ici. Il ne m'a presque pas parlé de la journée. En fait tout ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui c'est :" Il m'a appelé Weasley! Il a défendu le furet!"

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur lui était tombé dans les talons.

" Mionne, je… Il ne put achever sa phrase .Hermionne s'était levée et le lourd grimoire qui était sur ses genoux était tombé par terre bruyamment.

" Quoi Harry!" Elle faisait de visibles efforts pour ne pas crier. Tu es désolé peut être? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça! Tu sais à quel point Ron t'adore, à quel point nous t'adorons! Et aujourd'hui, tu le menace! Tu défends celui qui c'est toujours moqué de sa famille! Celui qui ma toujours traité de Sang-de-Bourbe! Vraiment! Harry! Où est l'intérêt? " Ses yeux chargés de reproches fixaient ceux de Harry en quête d'une réponse.

Harry se lança.

" Hermionne c'est très compliqué à expliquer... Je ne comprends pas encore moi même tout ce qui m'arrive. Je sais que j'ai mal agi envers Ron, envers vous deux. J'espère seulement que vous allez me pardonner. Vous avez toujours été mes meilleurs amis. Vous vous êtes toujours fichés du fait que je sois celui qui a survécu" Vous m'avez toujours considérés comme Harry et rien de plus. Je vous aimes moi aussi Hermionne. Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

Le regard d'Hermionne s'était adouci, elle s'approcha de Harry et le pris dans ses bras.

Je veux que tu saches, murmura Harry contre l'épaule d'Hermionne, que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'agir comme je le fais. Je ne peux simplement pas vous en parler pour l'instant. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas compris ce qui se passe.

Hermionne qui avait appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, la releva pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Tu sais, lui dit elle doucement, je crois que Rémus avait raison.

De quoi veux tu parler?" Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

Je veux parler de ce qu'il t'a dit un jour. Il t'avais dit que tu avais le même don que ta mère. Celui de voir ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez une personne, même quand cette personne ne peut le voir elle même. Je suppose que cela vaut aussi pour Malfoy.

Je suppose." Lui dit Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Bonne nuit, Harry.

Il la regarda monter vers le dortoir des filles en souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt. Hermionne lui avait peut être pardonné, mais c'était à Ron qu'il avait fait le plus de mal. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, résigné à faire face à 1a musique.

Quand il entra dansledortoir des garçons, tout le monde était couché .Il regarda Ron, il semblait profondément endormi. II était clair qu'il avait pleuré. Harry pouvait voir distinctement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Harry essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Tout ça étais de sa faute! _Je ne te mérite pas Ron. _Songea-t-il amèrement. Il se dirigea vers son lit. Et sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, il s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il se sentait épuisé. Dès qu'il eut posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit très vite.

Des mortsPartout des morts. Harry marchait parmi des dizaines de cadavres. Des élèves; des professeurs. Tous portaient des déguisements, mais il les reconnaissait. McGonagall, Rogue, Neville, Dean. .. On aurait dit une fête qui avait très mal tournée. Ils étaient tous prèsdu lac. Harry regarda au loin et vit une dizaine de personnes, debout, formant un cercle. " Laissez moi!" criait quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas êtres des vôtres! _Draco. _Harry courut vers l'étrange cercle.

Quand ils l'entendirent approcher, les silhouettes cachées dans de grandes capes noires se retournèrent. Harry en reconnut quelques uns: Lucius Malfoy,Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew. Tous des mangemorts. Pettigrew retenait Draco de force agenouillé par terre. Devant eux se tenait nul autre que Voldemort. La cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler atrocement. Malgré la douleur Harry cria: " Laissez le!

Voldemort se retourna et rapide comme l'éclair il pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il prononça une incantation qu'Harry ne réussit pas à entendre. Malgré lui Harry dirigea sa baguette vers Draco.

Voldemort le regarda en riant. Tue le!

Harry se mordit les lèvres retenant l'incantation qui menaçait d'en sortir.

" Impressionnant, Potter." lui dit Voldemort avec mépris. Sa baguette était toujours dirigée sur Harry quand il répéta: " Tue le, ou plutôt tue les!

Draco regarda Harry visiblement terrorisé," Harry mon amour, c'est moi Draco, rappelle toi!

Noooooon"

" Avada Kedavra!" Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Harry, frappant Draco directement au thorax. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent sous le coup fatal et il s'effondra sur le sol. Ses yeux maintenant vitreux fixaient le ciel.

HARRY! HARRY! Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ron était devant lui et le secouait par les épaules.

" Arrrrrgh!" Harry portât une main à son front. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Il pleurait, encore une fois, encore ce cauchemar... Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi intense. Tue les? Qu'avait voulut dire Voldemort? Harry avait seulement tué Draco dans son rêve...

Ron lui frottait énergiquement le dos. Harry était en sueur et il sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Il s'écarta vivement de Ron et vomit à côté de son lit

Ça doit s'arrêter." Lui dit Ron." Tu dois en parler à Dumbledore.

Ron se leva pour aller chercher sa baguette.

Récure vite!" dit-il, toutes traces de vomissures disparurent automatiquement.

Harry regarda autour de lui étonné.

" Pourquoi les autres ne ce sont pas réveillés? Demanda-t-il. J'ai dû faire un boucan infernal, alors pourquoi dorment-ils tous encore?"

" Pour la même raison qu'ils ne ce sont pas réveillés les autres nuits. lui répondit Ron. I1 Poursuivit. "Depuis la rentré enfin, depuis que tu fais ces cauchemars je jette un sortilège de silence chaques nuits autour de ton lit. Je l'ai truqué pour être le seul à t'entendre. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je l'ai jeté ce soir. Pas si con que ça _Weasley _enfin de compte!"

Ron revint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Harry.

" Furet! Dit il regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Connard de Serpentard ! Alors Harry, j'ai insulté ton précieux Malfoy! .Il est temps de me le faire payer"

Je n'ai pas voulus dire ça Ron. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu le sais bien! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne puis que te demander de me pardonner."

Ron scruta le regard de Harry, il avait l'air épuisé et sincèrement désolé.

" Vas te brosser les dents, lui dit il en souriant, pour ton haleine je ne peux rien y faire!"

Je ne te mérite vraiment pas", lui dit Harry reconnaissant.

" Non en effet' Ron se leva et retourna se coucher en baillant. " Bonne nuit" dit il à Harry en

s'enfonçant sous les couvertures.

" Bonne nuit Ron." Se brosser les dents...

Hum, oui, avec le goût fétide qu'il avait dans la bouche Harry songea que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir. il était blanc comme un linge et de grands cernes bleu s'étiraient sous ses yeux.

" Génial!" Murmura-t-il.

Il prit sa brosse à dent et commença à mettre du dentifrice dessus.

Laisssssse moi sssssssortirr

Harry sursauta, la brosse et 1e dentifrice tombèrent par terre.

Laissssse moi sssssortir! J'étouffe là desssssous!"

L'étrange voix semblait provenir de sous ses vêtements. Il releva son t-shirt lentement et il retint un cri de frayeur la dague que lui avait donné Malfoy brillait ou plutôt c'était les yeux du serpent sur la dague qui brillaient. Harry la pris d'une main tremblante et il la regarda attentivement. Le serpent sur la poignée releva la tête et les émeraudes dont était composé ses yeux étincelèrent.

Bonsssssoir maître. Que puis je faire pour ton ssssssservice?"

Harry regarda le serpent complètement ahuri. Est ce que Draco était au courant que tu savais parler? "

Non, lui répondit le serpent, mes autres maîtres ne parlaient pas le Fourchelang.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à parler dans le langage des serpents.

" Tu m'as demandé si il y avait quelque chose que tu pouvais faire pour moi. Donc j'en déduis que tu as d'autres dons que celui de la parole.

Un ssssseul.

Lequel?

Je peux te montrer la perssssssonne que tu désires voir.

Après le cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir, Harry ne souhaitait voir qu'une seule personne.

Montre moi Draco!' Ordonna-t-il au serpent.

Bien maître.

Le serpent reprit sa place d'origine sur le manche de la dague et la lame de celle ci devint lumineuse. Lentement, Harry commença à voir une silhouette se former sur la lame. Puis, aussi distinctement que sur l'écran d'un téléviseur, Harry put voir Draco. Il était allongé (sur ce que Harry supposa être son lit) et il semblait dormir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry caressa avec son doigt les contours du corps de Draco, ilétait si beau comme ça, endormi. Toutes traces d'arrogance et de méchanceté avaient quittées son visage. Harry se sentit soudain privilégié de le voir comme ça. Qui d'autre aurait put se vanter d'avoir put voir le prince de glace ainsi? L'air si vulnérable... _Il va bien_. Songea Harry soulagé. _Il est en sécurité pour l'instant…_

Merci, dit Harry au serpent, cela m'a rassuré.

Le serpent releva la tête à nouveau et regarda Harry.

" Cela m'a fait plaisir maître. Je ne te demanderai qu'une sssssseule chose, laissssse moi dans un endroit frais à 1'avenir. Et quand tu auras besoin de moi tu n 'auras qu'à prendre la: dague et prononcer mon nom." Je me nomme Devios.' ,

" Bien Devios Harry regarda le serpent en souriant. Le serpent repris sa place et l'image de Draco disparue lentement de la lame.

Harry récupéra sa brosse à dent et le dentifrice et se dépêcha de brosser ses dents. Quand il retourna se coucher, il déposa la dague dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. L'image de Draco allongé sur son lit lui revint agréablement en mémoire et il s'endormit Cette fois aucuns cauchemars ne virent hanter son sommeil.

" Pour l'amour de Merlin!" Harry tira avec impatience sur son gant qui semblait être déterminé à ne pas vouloir se fixer sur sa main.

" Que fais tu!" Lui demanda Ron passant sa tête rousse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du vestiaire du stade de quidditch. " Nous sommes tous déjà près de l'entrée des joueurs, le match commence dans dix minutes!

Je te suis! Juste le temps de mettre ce maudit gant et j'arrive!'

Dépêche toi!" Dit Ron en repartant rapidement.

Harry fit un ultime effort et réussit à enfiler son gant correctement. Il se retourna pour sortir mais il se figea aussitôt. Dean venait d'enter dans le vestiaire, le regardant étrangement. Il ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha de Harry.

Cela fait six jours que tu ne m'as pas touché. Je peux te demander ce qui se passe?'

Harry poussa un long soupir. _Dean._ Il l'avait complètement oublié celui là. Il jeta un regard sur son Éclair de Feu déposé près de la porte. Dean devrait attendre, il devait aller rejoindre les autres joueurs tout de suite.

Alors? insista Dean en lui prenant la main. Harry retira sa main aussitôt comme si la main de Dean l'avait brûlée.

Qu'est ce qui te prends? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean écoute… Harry regarda à nouveau son balais. Pourrions nous reparler de cela plus tard, les joueurs m'attendent…

Harry esquissa un mouvement pour sortir mais Dean lui empoigna le bras solidement. Le visage de Dean qui était habituellement serein et calme était maintenant crispé de colère. Une sorte de grimace démente avait déformé ses traits harmonieux.

Lâche moi, murmura Harry en serrant les dents tandis qu'il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez…

Oh non! Pas avant que tu ne m'explique ce qui se passe! Il serra le bras de Harry encore plus fort et celui ci poussa un cris de douleur.

Maintenant Harry était vraiment furieux et sans réfléchir il lança ; Toi et moi c'est fini! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre! Alors fous moi la paix j'ai un match à jouer!

Le visage de Dean se contorsionna en une grimace encore plus démente que la précédente. Il lâcha le bras de Harry et le pris brusquement par le col. Harry sentit ses pieds lever légèrement de terre et il fut plaqué avec brutalité contre le mur le plus près. Harry essaya de repousser Dean mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus costaud que lui.

Sale petite pute! Souffla Dean contre son oreille. Maintenant que la petite salope à obtenue tout ce qu'elle voulait sans que le gentil Dean ne demande jamais rien en retour elle laisse son jouet pour aller voir ailleurs! Dean éclata de rire en voyant le visage terrifié de Harry. Tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi facilement Harry… La voix de Dean était devenue dangereusement mielleuse. Maintenant je vais pouvoir te faire _tout _ce que tu m'avais _interdit _de te faire auparavant.

Le cœur de Harry cognait dans sa poitrine. Dean approcha son visage près du sien et lécha sa joue. Harry tourna sa tête aussi loin qu'il put dégoutté.

Ses pensées sombrèrent dans la panique et la gravité de la situation s'infiltra en lui. Dean, Dean Thomas, celui qu'il n'avait jamais vu faire de mal à une mouche, celui qui avait été son premier amant, allait le...violer! SLAP! Une violente gifle en plein visage le força à retourner au présent.

Où étais tu hein? La voix de Dean était hachée tant sa respiration était saccadée. Harry gardait sa tête obstinément tournée sur le côté. Il sentit les doigts de Dean s'enfoncer dans son menton et sa tête fut tournée de force pour faire face à son assaillant. Je veux que tu vois ça! Dean lui sourit. Harry rencontra son regard et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, Harry vit que la raison avait abandonnée son ex amant. Tu vas adorer, je te le promet... Le ton de sa voix était si menaçant qu'Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que quand il ouvrirait ses yeux à nouveau tout serait fini. Hélas non...

Dean relâcha son col et plaqua son bras gauche contre sa gorge. De sa main libre il défit la fermeture du pantalon de Harry et le baissa avec rudesse jusqu'à ses genoux. Il défit ensuite sa propre fermeture mettant en évidence le sérieux de ses intentions. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il vit Dean empoigner son érection, la rapprochant dangereusement de son postérieur.

Il voulut crier mais en fut incapable, Dean avait augmenter la pression de son bras sur sa gorge et il devait lutter pour pouvoir simplement respirer. Il songea soudainement que ses jambes étaient libres. Il réussit à lever sa jambe droite avec facilité et assena un bon coup de genoux dans le bas ventre de Dean, ratant de peu sa _cible_ initiale. Le souffle coupé par la douleur Dean relâcha immédiatement Harry.

Harry remonta son pantalon aussi vite qu'il le put et fonça en direction de la porte. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Dean avait saisi sa cheville le faisant trébucher. Il atterrit face contre terre le souffle littéralement coupé. Il sentit Dean se hisser par dessus lui. Encore une fois ses pantalon furent glissé sans cérémonie jusqu'à ses genoux. Aidez moi s'il vous plaît! cria Harry maintenant près du désespoir.

Draco Malfoy arriva près du stade posant ses pieds sur le sol comme si la Terre entière lui appartenait. Il avait revêtu sa cape noire, celle là même qu'il avait porté deux jours auparavant, quand il avait pour la première fois sauvé la vie de Harry Potter. Il aimait bien cette cape, elle reflétait si bien sa personnalité, sombre si sombre… De plus elle avait gardée l'odeur de Potter. Un parfum de dragée, presque enfantin.

Songeant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille, Draco savait pertinemment que Potter avait depuis longtemps quitté l'enfance…

Il allait tourner vers l'entrée du stade pour rejoindre les gradins des Serpentard, quand un bruit provenant du vestiaire des joueurs retint son attention. On aurait dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose était tombé par terre. Il s'approcha rapidement de la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais sans succès, elle avait été verrouillée à clef. Collant son oreille contre la porte il entendit distinctement des bruits de lutte provenant de l'intérieur. Puis soudainement quelqu'un cria; Aidez moi s'il vous plaît! _Potter!_ Draco se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette. Puis d'un mouvement leste il la dirigea vers la serrure de la porte. _Alohomora!_ il y eut un bruit de ferraille et la serrure céda.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant le jeune homme à la cape noire, baguette à la main, paraître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Dean jeta un regard haineux au nouvel arrivant.

Qui es tu toi? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Draco retira lentement son capuchon révélant son visage. Ses yeux n'était plus que deux mares de mercure glacé qui fixaient Dean avec une expression de dégoût et de colère.

Malfoy! s'écria Dean, son esprit semblant se débattre entre l'exaspération et la démence la plus complète. Puis une incroyable réalisation sembla s'opérer en lui. Et les doutes quittèrent ce qu'il lui restait de cohérence.

Alors c'est lui l'autre gars! rugit t il en empoignant Harry par les cheveux. Harry grimaça de douleur et fut soudainement frappé d'une idée. Dean avait agit d'une manière très étrange dès qu'il avait franchit la porte du vestiaire. Harry essaya de raisonner malgré la douleur infligée à son cuir chevelu. Tout cela n'était pas naturel, cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre que de la..._magie!_

Malfoy! haleta-t-il , il est sous _l'Imperium! _J_'_en suis sûr!

Draco tourna ses yeux vers Harry et acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Dean.

_Finite Icantatem!_

Les yeux de Dean roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il perdit connaissance, s'affalant lourdement sur Harry.

Draco rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de Harry. Il glissa son pied sous l'épaule droite de Dean et il donna un bon coup vers le haut, faisant rouler le corps inerte de Dean par terre. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et il leva les yeux vers Draco qui le regardait intensément. Seulement alors il se souvint que ses pantalons étaient baissés jusqu'au genoux et que Draco devait avoir une jolie vue sur son cul exposé en pleine lumière. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Draco avait été témoin de cette scène horrible, il avait tout vu! Jamais dans sa vie Harry n'avait eu aussi honte.

Il se raidit instantanément quand il sentit les mains de Draco entourer ses deux bras.

Relaxe Potter lui dit il doucement. je veux seulement t'aider à te relever.

Harry se força à rester calme. Il laissa Draco le remettre debout, puis il laissa Draco remonter son pantalon et refermer la fermeture. Ses mains tremblaient tellement à présent qu'il savait qu'il en aurait été incapable. Une fois que Draco eu terminé d'arranger ses vêtements il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry.

Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas dit il en désignant Dean inconscient par terre à côté d'eux. Harry ne dit pas un mot, son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Potter, je ne dirai rien à personne…

Il attira Harry contre lui et l'enlaça fermement. Harry noua instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, l'odeur familière de menthe, de pamplemousse et de lavande le calmèrent un peu.

Potter, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois prendre ton balais et aller rejoindre les autres.

Je ne peux pas dit Harry d'une voix saccadée en se serrant d'avantage contre Draco. Je ne peux pas

Vais-je être obligé de te rappeler qui tu es Potter? Crois-tu que ce serait sage que d'autres personnes apprennes ce qui s'est passé ici?

_Non_, songea Harry, Draco avait raison. Si cela se savait, il pourrait être sûr que l'histoire se retrouverait en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier et combien d'autre magazine encore. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de publicité en ce moment. Les journalistes répandaient déjà assez de rumeurs sur son compte sans que son homosexualité ( la seule chose qu'il avait pu garder secrète jusqu'à maintenant ) soit exposé au grand jour. Il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir du placard.

Potter murmura Draco contre ses cheveux. Est ce qu'il a…

Non! dit Harry promptement il n'a pas eu le temps Harry frissonna à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Draco n'était pas intervenu. Il leva son bras et passa sa main derrière le cou de Draco l'attirant doucement vers son visage. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Draco et leurs bouches s'unirent lentement. Harry se fraya un chemin avec sa langue entre les lèvres de Draco avec douceur. Draco ne pu que céder au Gryffondor et ses mains descendirent pour agripper fermement les fesses de Harry. Il sentit les mains de Harry s'enfoncer avec avidité dans ses cheveux et la bouche de Harry sucer avec insistance sur sa langue. C'était incroyable songeait-il en approfondissant encore plus le baiser, comment Potter pouvait lui faire oublier toute logique seulement en posant la main sur lui. Le vestiaire, le match, Thomas inconscient à côté d'eux… La réalité refit enfin surface et Draco repoussa doucement Harry. Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

Il ne te reste que cinq minutes Potter dit-il ayant retrouvé en l'espace d'un éclair son arrogance habituelle. Il se retourna et alla prendre le balais de Harry près de la porte. Il le lui mit fermement dans les mains. Vas-y! Je m'occupe du cadavre! Harry regarda le corps de Dean par terre. Que vas tu faire de lui?

T'occupe! répondit Draco en le poussant vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir il retourna Harry vers lui et plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. N'oublie pas, susurra-t-il contre sa bouche, je t'attends dans les donjons après le match, enfin… (il laissa son regard glisser le long du corps athlétique de Harry ) tu peux prendre le temps de te doucher avant. Il poussa Harry en dehors du vestiaire et avec un sourire diabolique il referma la porte. Harry prit une lente inspiration et marcha résolument vers l'entrée des joueurs.

Le Souafle est entre les mains d'Angelina Jonhson qui fonce tout droit vers les buts de Serdaigle!

La voix de Seamus Finnigan, surexcité, retentissait dans les murs du stade.

Du haut des airs Harry suivait la progression d'Angelina vers les buts de l'équipe adverse. Soudainement il vit le batteur de l'équipe de Serdaigle foncer droit sur elle. Angelina était si concentrée sur sa trajectoire qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Harry réagit instinctivement en appuyant de toute ses forces sur le manche de son balais et il descendit en piqué à une vitesse vertigineuse, aussitôt suivit dans son sillage par Cho Chang. La manœuvre eu l'effet escompté et le batteur de Serdaigle fut distrait assez longtemps pour permettre à Angelina de compter.

Gryffondor marque! Hurla Seamus dans son micro, quelle superbe Feinte de Wronski de la part de Harry Potter!

Cho Chang avait failli s'écraser au sol tandis que Harry était remonté en chandelle pour reprendre sa place au dessus du stade. Il refit lentement le tour du stade pour une dixième fois au moins cherchant frénétiquement du regard le Vif d'or. Rien à faire! La petite boule semblait déterminée à ne pas monter le bout de son nez!

Draco pressa ses Multiplettes contre son nez et fit un zoom vers les buts de Gryffondor. Il revenait tout juste de l'infirmerie où il venait de léviter Dean Thomas. Madame Pomfresh s'était dirigée vers les toilettes des dames et il en avait profité pour déposer Thomas sur un des lits. Avant de partir il avait pointé sa baguette sur le front de Thomas et se concentrant intensément il avait dit :_Oubliettes!_ S'assurant ainsi que Thomas aurait oublié sa petite incartade dans le vestiaire ainsi que toute son aventure avec Harry… Il reporta son attention sur le présent. Il vit un reflet doré près du but de droite de Gryffondor. Mais que faisait Potter! Il était aveugle ou quoi! Si ça continuait ainsi il serait encore là au coucher du soleil.

Harry arriva à la hauteur des gradins de Serpentard. Ses recherches étaient toujours vaines et il commençait à désespérer de trouver un jour ce damné Vif d'or. Il remarqua par contre que Draco était là et quand son regard rencontra celui de Draco celui ci lui fit un signe discret de la main. Harry fronça les sourcils pour montrer à Draco qu'il ne comprenait pas. Draco se mit à diriger ses yeux avec insistance sur sa gauche. Harry suivit son regard et fut stupéfait. Le Vif d'or, il était là, à côté du but de droite de son équipe! Comment avait il pu être aveugle à ce point!

Harry fonça droit vers les buts, Cho Chang qui était à l'autre bout du terrain essaya vainement de le rejoindre. Il passa devant Ron à la vitesse de l'éclair et bientôt sa main droite se referma sur la petite sphère dorée.

Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or! hurla Seamus au comble de la joie. Gryffondor gagne!

Un tonnerre de cris enthousiastes suivirent l'annonce de la victoire et Harry redescendit vers le sol en serrant le Vif d'or dans sa main. Quand il eu posé ses pieds sur le sol il brandit le Vif d'or bien haut dans les airs en signe de triomphe. La foule l'acclama encore une fois avec ferveur. Il porta son regard du côté des Serpentard et il vit Malfoy lui faire le signe de la victoire avant de partir précipitamment. Si les autres Gryffondor savaient qu'ils devaient leurs victoire à Draco Malfoy, ils en auraient au moins pour un an à s'en remettre! Bientôt il fut entouré de ses coéquipiers qui le soulevèrent et le portèrent en triomphe.

Génial! lui dit Ron pour la centième fois vraiment génial! ils étaient sous la douche et Ron s'extasiait depuis la fin du match sur les performances sportives de son meilleur ami. Cette Feinte de Wronski poursuivit Ron les yeux pleins d'étoiles, vraiment Harry comment peux-tu maîtriser un truc pareil aussi facilement!

Harry ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre et il acheva de se laver rapidement. Écoute Ron ce n'est rien de spécial dit il en espérant mettre fin aux compliments enthousiastes de son ami j'ai dû pratiquer au moins deux ans avant de pouvoir réussir cette feinte.

C'est tout de même exceptionnel répliqua Ron entêté.

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le vestiaire, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi? cria-t-il pour que Ron puisse l'entendre de la douche. Harry entendit grincer les robinets que Ron venait de fermer. Il entra dans le vestiaire les cheveux dégoulinants.

Bien dit il en baissant les yeux, Hermionne voulait qu'on aille tout les deux à Pré-au-Lard, mais si tu veux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, on peut rester ici…

Pas question! l'interrompit Harry, allez y et amusez vous! Je préfère rester dans la tour et me reposer un peu.

Tu es sûr? demanda Ron en le regardant dans les yeux.

Oui. répondit Harry sur un ton sans réplique. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux, il n'aurait pas à trouver d'excuses pour aller rejoindre Malfoy. Oh! fit-il semblant se souvenir soudain de quelque chose. Il prit une plume et un petit morceau de parchemin dans son casier et griffonna à la hâte quelques phrases. Il prit ensuite une petite bourse remplie de Gallions et tendit le tout à Ron. Voudrais- tu remettre ça à Hermionne avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard? Elle comprendra.

Bien sûr dit Ron en le regardant avec un drôle d'air.

Merci dit simplement Harry. Il s'habilla rapidement et il quitta le vestiaire laissant son ami perplexe.

De fines gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent sur le sol pierreux tandis que Draco Malfoy sortait de sa salle de bain privée, une serviette négligemment attachée autour de sa taille. Un sourire victorieux s'étendait sur ses lèvres et la jolie teinte de rose qui ornait habituellement ses joues avait retrouvée sa place sous les magnifiques yeux gris.

Draco prit place sur la petite chaise devant sa commode et sourit à son reflet dans le grand miroir fixé au meuble. Il était conscient que sa beauté était exceptionnelle. Il était aussi conscient des regards remplit de désir que lui jetait plusieurs filles et garçons. Il avait même déjà surpris le professeur McGonagall entrain de le contempler une fois pendant son cours. Elle avait rapidement détourné son regard en rougissant quand elle s'était aperçue que Draco l'avait surprise.

Daco soupira, et, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le sourire dans la glace s'effaça. _Rien de tout cela est naturel, ce n'est que du vent…_Songea-t-il avec tristesse. Son arrogance, son dédain pour les faibles et ( il devait se l'avouer ) sa couardise à avouer ses réels sentiments. _Ça_, ça c'était naturel. Pour le reste, son teint d'albâtre, sa peau sans aucunes imperfections, ses cheveux qui semblaient avoir été coulés directement des rayons du soleil et posés sur sa tête, ça par contre c'était complètement faux à ses yeux.

Tout au fond de lui, se cachait un secret qui le dévastait. Seul quelques membres très proches de sa famille était au courant.. Une partie du sang qui coulait dans ses veines était du sang de Vélane. Un huitième de son sang pour être plus précis. Il en avait hérité de sa mère qui elle était à moitié Vélane. De cet héritage lui venait son exceptionnelle beauté et parfois sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son pouvoir de Vélane agissait et attirait le regard des autres, les remplissants de désir pour lui. C'était probablement ce qui c'était passé vendredi quand Potter l'avait dévisagé avec intensité pendant le cours de potion. Son charme avait du agir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dieu, comme il espérait que ce ne soit pas uniquement cela qui attirait Potter vers lui. Non, non il était persuadé que depuis l'incident du cours de potion, son pouvoir de Vélane s'était tenu tranquille. Depuis quelque temps, étrangement, il pouvait ressentir quand son pouvoir agissait.

Évidemment, étant donné le faible pourcentage de sang de Vélane qu'il possédait, Draco ne s'était jamais transformé sous le coup de la colère en Vélane sous leur forme originelle. Jamais d'ailes ne lui avaient poussé dans le dos et jamais ses canines avaient poussé jusqu'à devenir des crocs semblables à ceux des loups. _Encore heureux!_ Pensa-t-il .

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Il devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Potter arriverait d'une minute à l'autre et il n'était pas encore prêt. Il pivota sur sa chaise et jeta un regard circulaire sur sa chambre. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire au plafond bas et chaques murs étaient dotés de six torches qui, une fois la nuit venue, proférait une atmosphère feutrée à la pièce qui autrement aurait pu avoir l'air austère. Une porte à gauche de sa commode donnait accès à sa salle de bain privée. Une seule fenêtre était encastrée dans le mur du fond et ne diffusait que trop peu de lumière. Sous elle était aligné six étagères, où se trouvait un nombre incalculable de bouteilles et de fioles remplie de diverses potions, la plupart inventées par Draco lui même. Quelques unes semblaient bouillir dans leur bouteilles, d'autres laissaient échapper une petite fumée blanche et brillaient de couleurs irréelles. Si il était une matière dans laquelle Draco excellait c'était bien celle là. En fait dans le cours de potion il était le meilleur devançant même Granger. Draco sourit intérieurement en pensant à quel point cette Sang-de-Bourbe l'enviait pour ça. Le lit de Draco qui trônait au milieu de la pièce était semblable à ceux de ses compagnons à la seule exception qu'il était beaucoup plus large. Jamais personnes à part lui n'avait mis les pieds dans cette chambre. C'était son refuge.

Daco se leva et alla fouiller dans sa penderie. Il se débarrassa de sa serviette et sans prendre la peine de mettre de sous vêtements, il passa une chemise de satin noir et un jean moulant bleu foncé assorti. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses étagères et y prit une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide vert clair très brillant. Il l'agita devant ses yeux, scrutant le liquide attentivement. Après avoir examiné le liquide un moment il s'exclama : juste parfait! Il ne manque plus que toi, Potter!

Harry serra nerveusement sa cape d'invisibilité autour de lui. Il venait d'arriver devant le mur des donjons qui donnait accès à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois avec Ron pendant leur deuxième année. Ils avaient pris la forme de Crabe et Goyle, grâce au Polynectar pour tenter de découvrir si Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard. Et jamais depuis il aurait imaginer se retrouver à nouveau devant ce mur. Mais il y était, et pour des motifs tout à fait différents cette fois. Mais pour quels motifs au juste? Est ce que Malfoy désirait seulement le baiser et se débarrasser de lui ensuite? Non, depuis vendredi Malfoy avait fait des choses extraordinaires pour le sortir du pétrin. Il devait y avoir autre chose, mais quoi? Harry se raisonna en se disant qu'il ne le saurait jamais si il ne se décidait pas à dire le mot de passe. _À la grâce de Merlin! _ Harry regarda à droite et puis à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et il dit d'une voix claire : Nosferatu! Une porte apparue dans le mur de pierre et avec un bruit de friction elle s'ouvrit. Harry franchit l'entrée et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Draco était assis sur un des grands canapés de cuir noir de la salle commune. Un elfe de maison était en train de déposer devant lui sur une table basse, un plateau rempli de sandwichs à côté d'une théière fumante et deux tasses. L'estomac de Harry gargouilla lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuner. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

Tu peux enlever ta cape Potter il n'y personne ici à part toi et moi.

Harry retira sa cape et vint prendre place sur le canapé en face de Draco.

Est ce que Zeky peut faire quelque chose d'autre pour maître Malfoy? s'enquit l'elfe de maison plein d'espoir.

Draco détourna son regard orageux de Harry pour répondre à l'elfe qui le regardait avidement.

Non merci Zeky. Tu peux disposer.

L'elfe de maison ne cacha pas sa déception mais il obéit à son maître et disparut avec un pop! sonore.

Draco eut un sourire amusé en voyant Harry regarder les sandwichs en salivant. Vas y, sert toi!_ Merlin pensa-t-il pour lui même en regardant la chevelure éternellement indomptée de Harry Comment peut on avoir l'air si débraillé et être aussi sexy tout à la fois?_ Il secoua la tête, cela resterait probablement toujours un mystère à ses yeux.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En moins d'une minute il avait déjà avalé quatre sandwichs. Il releva la tête et vit Malfoy qui semblait l'étudier avec le plus grand sérieux. Il le vit prendre une petite fiole dans la poche de sa chemise et en verser le contenu dans la tasse face à lui. Le liquide vert clair fit briller le thé quelques instants et Draco l'avala ensuite d'un seul coup. Draco rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et ferma ses yeux, sa respiration devint saccadé l'espace d'une seconde puis il ouvrit les yeux et se remit à regarder Harry comme si de rien n'était.

C'était quoi ça? demanda Harry étonné en désignant la tasse vide devant Draco.

Draco fouilla dans un tiroir de la table basse et prit une cigarette et un briquet. Il tira longuement sur la cigarette et souffla la fumée qui avait un parfum de vanille.

Je peux t'assurer que tu découvriras bientôt ce que c'est Potter…

Draco reporta son attention sur sa cigarette et Harry comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Qui t'as mis au courant pour la marque?

La question avait fusée comme un boulet de canon et Harry avait faillit échapper le thé qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler marmonna-t-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire lui dit Draco sarcastique. Je…je vais t'aider Malfoy fit Draco en imitant la voix de Harry à la perfection je ne les laisserai pas te prendre.

Alors? insista Draco qui t'a mis au courant d'une chose que j'étais sensé être le seul à savoir?

Harry se mit à contempler ses pieds puis il dit dans un soupir à peine audible Firenze.

Le centaure! dit Draco incrédule.

Il a eut une prémonition, il a vu un grand changement dans le mouvement des étoiles et il nous concernait. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit que tu étais en danger de mort au bord du lac et que je devais aller te rejoindre car j'étais, à ce qu'il disait, le seul à pouvoir te sauver.

Draco regarda Harry bouche bée. Harry sentit qu'il était temps de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Malfoy, j'ai toujours cru que tu voulais suivre les traces de ton père, pourquoi…

Pourquoi je refuses de recevoir la marque des ténèbres? acheva Draco à sa place. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans la tasse vide à côté de lui. Ma première mission en tant que mangemort continua-t-il gravement serais de te tuer.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il déposa le sandwich qu'il venait de prendre sur le plateau avec dégoût. Il sentit le regard de Draco brûlant posé sur lui mais il ne leva pas la tête.

Potter, dit Draco visiblement agacé, même avec la marque estampée sur le cœur je ne te tuerais pas.

Est ce un aveux ? demanda Harry avec malice.

Oh! Pense donc ce que tu veux! dit Draco en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il prit le sandwich qu'Harry venait d'abandonner et mordit dedans avec rage.

Je te crois lui dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je sais lui dit Draco avec son habituelle arrogance.

Malfoy?

Mmmmm?

Qu'as tu fais de Dean?

Je l'ai lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie Draco baissa les yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de Harry.

J'ai...j'ai effacé sa mémoire Potter. Il agita sa main devant Harry quand il vit celui ci prêt à répliquer.

C'était nécessaire Potter et tu le sais, j'ai simplement retiré de sa mémoire sa folie passagère de tout à l'heure et aussi... toute sa relation avec toi.

Tu savais! Qui d'autre est au courant? Harry commençait visiblement à paniquer.

Personne Potter. Vous étiez assez prudents je peux te l'assurer et je n'en ai soufflé mot à personne.

Harry poussa un soupir et se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Harry sourit à Draco et celui ci fut fort étonné de se sentir rougir.

Heu... de rien Potter.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Harry avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du magnifique jeune homme assis en face de lui. Malfoy le remarqua et il se leva en offrant sa main à Harry. Harry prit la main de Malfoy et celui ci le guida silencieusement vers ce que Harry supposa être le dortoir.

Le dortoir de la maison de Salazard Serpentard était semblable à celui des Gryffondor, à la seule exception que les lits à baldaquin étaient drapés de vert et noir et arboraient fièrement le blason des Serpentard juste au milieu de chaques couvres lits. Harry vit en passant que deux des lits sur sa droite étaient recouverts de morceaux de chips et de biscuits._ Crabe et Goyle,_ songea-t-il amusé. Malfoy l'entraîna rapidement jusqu'au dernier lit sur leur droite et s'arrêta devant un portrait qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué du au fait qu'il était en majeur partie dissimulé par le lit à sa droite.

Le tableau représentait une jeune fille à l'air rieur. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blond qui descendait jusqu'à ses hanches et ses yeux était du même gris mercuriens que ceux de Draco. Venant à l'examiner de plus près Harry constata que Draco et elle avait définitivement un air de famille.

Draco approcha sa main du portrait et caressa affectueusement la joue de la jeune fille.

Bonjour Ambrosia dit il . Il y avait tant d'amour dans la façon que Draco avait prononcé ces simples mots qu'Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie envahir son cœur.

Bonjour petit frère! dit joyeusement la jeune fille. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Harry et sans cesser de sourire elle lui dit : Bonjour Harry, heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, il est vraiment très beau ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco. Harry promenait ses yeux de la jeune fille à Draco, visiblement confus parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ambrosia est ma sœur Potter. Elle est morte deux jours après sa naissance. Ma mère tenait absolument à ce que un peintre fasse son portrait avant de la porter en terre. Mon père a cédé à sa demande et quand le tableau fut achevé, le bébé à l'intérieur s'est immédiatement animé. Ma sœur s'est mise à grandir dans le portrait, devenant une petite fille, puis une adolescente et enfin une jeune adulte. Elle a maintenant dix huit ans. Quand ma mère a appris que Rogue allait m'octroyer une chambre privée cette année, elle lui a tout de suite proposé de prendre Ambrosia pour la garder. Il a accepté et voilà.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça alors! s'exclama-t-il dépassé.

Je crois que nous aurons le temps d'en reparler plus tard Harry Ambrosia regardait son frère avec amusement. Le mot de passe Draco? demanda-t-elle

Draco ne lui répondit pas, il regardait Harry avec une expression de faim absolue.

Ah! Qu'importe les conventions! Dit Ambrosia voyant que les deux garçons avaient complètement oubliés sa présence. Allez y entrez! Elle fit pivoter son portrait et vit son frère passer un bras autour de la taille de Harry avant qu'elle ne referme son portrait sur eux. Hum! songea-t-elle, c'est bien la première fois que Draco emmène quelqu'un ici, je me doutais que ce Potter était important pour lui mais à ce point là… La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se mit à cueillir des fleurs dans son monde peint.

C'était étrange, étrange et fascinant tout à la fois.

Harry était au pied du lit de Draco et il était en train de retirer sa chemise lentement, incapable de détourner ses yeux de Draco. Il était appuyé sur sa commode, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main et il dévisageait Harry intensément. Il avait demandé à Harry de se déshabiller devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Harry s'était surpris à accepter sa demande sans offrir aucune résistance. Il y avait une sorte de lumière qui émanait de lui et Harry était totalement et délicieusement subjugué. Après deux jours (qui lui avaient paru deux semaines) il était prêt à tout pour enfin sentir le corp de Draco contre le sien. Il était nu à présent. Draco reposa son verre vide et vint le rejoindre.

Draco pouvait le sentir, ses pouvoirs de Vélane étaient en train d'agir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment c'était le superbe jeune homme nu devant lui.

Daco s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Harry.

Allonge toi ordonna-t-il.

Harry lui obéit et s'étendit sur le dos sur l'immense lit. Draco le rejoint immédiatement et s'allongea par dessus lui. Il s'empara de la bouche de Harry et les deux garçons gémirent en même temps. Draco délaissa la bouche de Harry et suivit avec ses lèvres la veine palpitante le long du cou de Harry.

Oh! Morgan! soupira Harry soûlé encore une fois par le goût de vanille et de whisky de Draco et il frotta ses hanches contre les siennes. Draco releva la tête et sourit à Harry en sentant à quel point le jeune homme était dur pour lui et il frotta ses hanches à son tour encore et encore contre le membre durci de Harry sans le quitter des yeux une seule fois.

Malfoy s'il te plaît supplia Harry, ses yeux d'émeraude étaient assombrit par le désir. Draco sourit encore et donna un bref mais profond baiser à Harry qui fit voir des étoiles au Gryffondor. Draco quitta sa bouche et se mit à déposer une pluie de baiser le long du torse de Harry. Puis il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son nombril et en fit le tour avec sa langue. Il y plongea ensuite sa langue profondément et se mit à aller et venir rapidement faisant crier le Gryffondor de plaisir.

Harry était assailli de sensations toutes plus merveilleuse les unes que les autres. Draco Malfoy était à ne pas en douter un merveilleux amant. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Draco le baise jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le laisser venir mais non... Draco était _définitivement_ en train de lui faire l'amour! Soudain Harry sentit la bouche de Draco entourer son membre durci et il déconnecta complètement de la réalité.

Harry rejeta la tête par derrière et agrippa ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco voulant le rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Draco ne protesta pas et augmenta la pression en accélérant le mouvement de vas et viens. À ce rythme là Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Sentant que Harry était près Draco abandonna avec réticence sa caresse.

Harry sortit de sa transe et releva la tête regardant Draco avec incertitude. Draco remonta jusqu'à son visage et il lui murmura à l'oreille : déshabille moi Harry rougit en réalisant qu'il avait complètement oublié que Draco était encore entièrement vêtu. Ils se relevèrent afin de s'asseoir et Harry déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Draco. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la fermeture éclair de son jean et Draco releva les fesses pour lui permettre de les glisser sous lui. Il tira ensuite sur le vêtement qui glissa facilement et le jeta au loin. Il caressa ensuite les épaules de Draco et la chemises tomba sur le lit.

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour pouvoir contempler le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Les muscles tendus, la bouche rougie et entrouverte, Draco l'attendait impatiemment._ Somptueux!_ Songea Harry. Il se pencha vers lui et il se mit à mordiller ses épaules en empoignant son érection. Il le caressa doucement en embrassant son cou sans cesser sa caresse voluptueuse sur le membre dur et palpitant de son amant.

Dis moi que tu m'aimes lui dit Draco le souffle court.

Je t'aime Draco murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Har... Harry, je... je te ...veux à l'intérieur de moi, maintenant!

Draco se pencha et fouilla fébrilement sous son oreiller et en sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur sa main droite et dit :_Lubricium _ Sa main fut aussitôt remplit d'un gel clair et transparent. Harry eut un demi sourire et appliqua le gel sur lui sans quitter Draco des yeux. Draco ne perdit pas de temps et se positionna au dessus de Harry. Il descendit lentement sur Harry et il s'arrêta le temps de s'habituer à l'inconfort passager.

T'en supplie Harry gémit Draco.

Prêt? demanda Harry, sa voix devenue rauque de désir.

Draco acquiesça et Harry le souleva par les hanches et le laissa glisser sur lui à nouveau.

Encore!

Harry le souleva de nouveau et ils trouvèrent bientôt un rythme régulier. Harry s'arqua davantage contre Draco et trouva le point magique en lui et il se mit à le frapper à chaques fois qu'il entrait en lui. Draco se mit à gémir et à bouger plus rapidement au dessus de lui. Sentant son orgasme approcher Harry s'agrippa au cou de Draco qui le chevaucha avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Viens pour moi Harry. Susurra Draco à son oreille. Viens pour moi, maintenant!

Et à sa grande surprise Harry vint, se déchargeant avec force à l'intérieur de Draco en criant son nom.

Draco se retira et il enlaça Harry. Il posa son front contre le sien et attendit que le Gryffondor ai reprit son souffle.

Tu n'as pas...

Pas encore sourit Draco.

Oh, je dois arranger ça alors.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et s'appuya sur un coude pour offrir à Draco la caresse la plus intime qui soittu es

Quelques secondes après Draco cria son nom et quelque chose frappa Harry... Dans sa bouche subsistait un fort goût de... _pomme?_

Draco rit doucement en voyant l'expression troublée de Harry.

Alors Harry, que penses-tu de ma potion?

_Le thé..._ Songea Harry. _Ha! Le sale petit pervers!_

Tu veux y goûter? demanda Harry malicieusement.

Bien sûr! Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry.

Mmmm! Très bon...

Draco se coucha et Harry vint se lover contre lui. Il était heureux, heureux et épuisé aussi. Sa respiration devint vite profonde et régulière et Draco su qu'il s'était endormi. Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir observer le jeune homme endormi à ses côté. Il retira doucement les lunettes du beau visage et son regard s'attendri. Hé oui… Draco Malfoy, le prince de glace, l'arrogant petit seigneur des Serpentard, venait de réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux de nul autre que Harry Potter.

NON! Harry se redressa d'un coup dans le lit faisant sursauter Draco qui s'était endormi à côté de lui.

Harry?

Pas de réponse. Harry respirait rapidement, comme s'il venait de courir dans un marathon.

Love? Draco s'assit à son tour et entoura son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

Toutes les nuits depuis la rentrée je fais le même cauchemar... commença Harry n'étant plus capable de garder cela pour lui même , Draco lui frotta doucement l'épaule l'encourageant à continuer . Sentant qu'il avait toute l'attention du Serpentard, Harry poursuivit Je rêve que Voldemort m'oblige à te tuer en me forçant à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. La dernière fois que j'ai fais ce rêve, avant de te tuer, Voldemort m'a dit; tue le ou plutôt tue les! Ça se passe à l'Halloween je crois, je vois pleins de gens morts, des profs, des élèves... Ils sont tous près du lac et là je t'entends crier. Tu es entouré de mangemorts, Lestrange, Pettigrew et...et ton père

Le salopard! Vociféra Draco Écoute Harry, mon père n'est plus à Askaban, il s'est enfui avec l'aide de Voldemort. Le parchemin que j'ai reçu hier au petit déjeuner venait de lui, il m'informait que j'allais recevoir la marque près du lac le trente et un octobre. Harry , ton rêve est une prémonition, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu vois l'avenir dans tes rêves n'est ce pas?

Non répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché que mon père n'était plus en prison, il me fais peur tu comprends?

Harry ne répondit pas. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Je ne mourrai pas Harry, je te le jures.

Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Ça fais un mois que je te vois mourir toutes les nuits, sanglota-t-il, je n'en peut plus! Je ne veux pas que tu meure, je t'aime Draco!

Draco le berça doucement dans ses bras. Je t'aime moi aussi Harry chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux. Jaimais dans sa vie Draco Malfoy n'aurait cru qu'il aurait été aisé pour lui de prononcer ces paroles, mais elles étaient sortie

de sa bouche sans aucun effort. Harry laissa enfin sortir toute l'anxiété accumulée depuis un mois en pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant sur l'épaule de Draco. Draco le laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il sois redevenu calme. Il se détacha ensuite de l'étreinte de Harry. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

Habille toi! Nous allons chez Rogue! dit Draco en en tendant ses vêtements à Harry.

Tu es fou! Lui dit Harry abasourdi, Je ne crois pas qu'il souhaites me voir depuis ce qui est arrivé vendredi.

Ne t'en fais pas il ne dira rien si tu es avec moi, de plus je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider. Ou peut être souhaites-tu en parler avec Dumbledore?

Non, bien sûr que non... À bout d'arguments Harry se leva et s'habilla.

Ils sortirent tous deux des communs de Serpentard enveloppé sous la cape d'invisibilité. Quelques élèves étaient déjà revenus de Pré-au-Lard et ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Après plusieurs corridors ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue.

Draco embrassa longuement Harry. Prêt? Harry acquiesça et Draco frappa à la porte...

TBC


	4. L'importance de Draco Malfoy

Chapitre quatre : L'importance de Draco Malfoy 

Qui est là?

Severus Rogue avait beau regarder de tout côtés, mais personne ne se trouvait devant sa porte. Il n'était pas fou pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entendu frapper. Soudainement une voix familière se fit entendre.

C'est moi, professeur.

Draco? Mais où êtes-vous?

Sous une cape d'invisibilité. Je vous en prie laissez moi entrer.

Rogue s'écarta de la porte, ressentant distinctement quelqu'un passer près de lui. Il referma la porte et regarda son bureau qui était toujours désert.

Vous pouvez vous montrer à présent monsieur Malfoy dit Rogue en plissant les yeux. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

Bien. Draco regarda Harry et celui ci haussa les épaules l'air de dire on a plus le choix maintenant et il tira sur la cape.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit Harry Potter aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Il reprit toutefois vite contenance.

Monsieur Malfoy, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous faites ici avec monsieur Potter.

Rogue avait prononcé le nom de famille de Harry avec un dédain si manifeste que Harry lui avait lancé un regard méprisant. Draco regarda Harry et fronça les sourcils pour lui signifier de garder son calme. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se força à garder un visage impassible.

Je suis désolé monsieur répondit Draco mais j'ai crains qu'en vous disant que Harry était avec moi , vous ne me laissiez pas entrer.

Le visage de Rogue tressaillit légèrement en entendant Draco appeler Potter par son prénom, mais il n'en fit aucune remarque.

Bon c'est fait maintenant dit-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry alors maintenant expliquez moi la raison de cette visite.

Rogue contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir. Il désigna d'un geste de la main les deux chaises face à lui et les deux garçons vinrent y prendre place.

Harry regarda la pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, pour ses cours d'occlumancie. L'endroit était toujours aussi sombre, remplis d'étagères surchargées de centaines de bocaux remplis de choses toutes plus dégouttantes les unes que les autres. S'il n'eut été des quelques chandelles qui brillaient faiblement, Harry était convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas put distinguer ses mains.

J'attends toujours! dit Rogue avec impatience.

Bien, monsieur, voyez-vous...

Draco se lança dans le récit du cauchemar de Harry, parfois interrompu par Harry lui même qui apportait des précisions. Il raconta aussi en détail l'évasion de son père d'Askaban et le hibou qu'il avait reçu la veille lui annonçant la date et l'endroit de son initiation. Pas une fois Rogue ne l'interrompit son regard devenant de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le récit de Draco avançait. Quand il termina enfin son récit le visage de Rogue s'était complètement fermé. Quand il parla enfin sa voix était sourde comme si elle était nouée par l'émotion.

Vous devez me laisser voir ce rêve Potter, je devrai utiliser la legilimancie. Évidemment pour ce faire je dois avoir votre accord.

Rogue adressa à Harry un sourire satisfait et Harry serra les poings avec appréhension. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la légilimancie. Il se souvenait que trop bien tout ce que Rogue pouvait voir dans son esprit lorsque il utilisait cette faculté magique.

Il est certain commença Rogue tirant Harry de ses pensées que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser l'occlumancie pour contrer mon intrusion dans votre esprit. Voyez-vous, je dois absolument voir chaques _détails_ de votre rêve.

La legilimancie professeur, n'est ce pas cette faculté d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs? interrogea Draco.

Tout à fait, monsieur Malfoy dit Rogue avec fierté à son élève favori. Je ne suis pas surpris de constater que vous êtes attentif pendant mes cours, ce n'est pas le cas pour d'autres. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry d'un œil mauvais.

Harry répéta dans sa tête : _ Je ne me fâcherai pas! Je ne me fâcherai pas! _

Alors monsieur Potter, ai-je votre accord?

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter dans un nœud de vipères, mais il répondit quand même : D'accord, allons-y.

Rogue se leva et Harry fit de même. Rogue fit un geste vers Draco pour lui signifier de s'éloigner un peu. Draco se leva et alla s'appuyer sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Rogue et Harry étaient debout face à face, seulement séparé par le bureau.

Concentrez-vous seulement sur les images de votre cauchemar Potter, les souvenirs pathétiques de votre enfance ne m'intéresse pas.

Harry serra ses mâchoires le plus possible pour éviter de frapper Rogue sur le champ et il se concentra sur son rêve.

Êtes-vous prêt Potter? demanda Rogue.

Harry acquiesça.

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

_ Legilimens!_ s'écria-t-il.

Tout devint flou autour de Harry et puis le bureau de Rogue disparut de son champ de vision. Il se retrouva à nouveau au bord du lac, Voldemort à ses côtés qui le forçait à utiliser le sortilège impardonnable. Encore une fois Draco le suppliait de ne pas le tuer et encore une fois sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir affreusement.

Mais tout à coup les images changèrent. Il était dans la chambre de Draco, Draco était sur lui gémissant, criant son nom tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. _Non! Non! Il ne doit pas voir ça!_

_ Impedimenta!_

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était agenouillé par terre. Rogue était au fond de la pièce, les quatre fers en l'air et Draco l'aidait à se relever. Normalement, à la vue de Rogue par terre exposant à la vue de tous ses boxers à petits pois roses, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand Rogue se releva enfin il était blême de rage.

Potter! Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé ce maléfice d'entrave? cria-t-il hors de lui.

Vous en aviez assez vu! répliqua Harry avec hargne, en frottant sa cicatrice qui le faisait toujours souffrir.

Vraiment? dit Rogue sarcastique. Je commençais à trouver cela très _intéressant._

Harry retint une réplique cinglante et il se leva pour se rasseoir sur la chaise où il était quelques instants auparavant. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mura dans un silence rageur. Draco vint s'asseoir silencieusement à côté de lui

et Rogue reprit place derrière son bureau. Après un silence tendu, Rogue reprit la parole.

Vous allez me suivre tous les deux immédiatement jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je dois l'informer tout de suite de ce que je viens de voir. De _tout_ ce que je viens de voir. Il regarda Harry qui palissait de secondes en secondes en souriant diaboliquement

Oh non! Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et Draco bougea avec inconfort sur sa chaise.

Rogue se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre. Harry et Draco se levèrent à leurs tour et suivirent le maître des potions, la mine bien basse.

Fondant au chocolat. dit Rogue devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille se mit à tourner sur elle même faisant remonter dans son sillage l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Rogue monta d'abord suivit de Harry et de Draco. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Rogue frappa et dit au deux jeunes hommes qu'il voulait d'abord s'adresser à Dumbledore en privé. Il leur ordonna de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne les chercher. Après quelques secondes Dumbledore vint ouvrir la porte et Rogue entra laissant ses deux élèves derrière lui.

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée Draco se tourna vers Harry.

Mais qu'a-t-il vu au juste? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Il a vu mon rêve d'abord commença Harry qui essayait de retrouver son calme. Puis ensuite sans prévenir il est allé plus loin dans ma mémoire et ils nous a vu dans ta chambre tout à l'heure. Harry baissa la tête avec dépit.

À quel moment exactement? Les yeux de Draco s'étaient agrandit d'horreur.

Au beau milieu de tout lui répondit Harry qui n'osait pas le regarder.

Oh! J'imagine déjà le plaisir qu'il prendra à tout raconter à Dumbledore dans les moindres détails! Draco croisa les bras et fixa la porte l'air furieux.

Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de le repousser mais il est très fort à ce jeu là. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'utiliser le maléfice d'entrave...

Harry regarda Draco stupéfait. Il se tenait le ventre d'une main et l'autre était plaquée sur sa bouche. Il avait le visage tout rouge et les yeux remplit de larmes contenue. Il était à l'évidence en train de retenir un fou rire avec difficulté.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant l'hilarité manifeste de son petit ami.

Tu...tu aurais dû voir la tête que Rogue a fait...quand...quand tu l'a projeté dans les airs avec ce maléfi hi hi hi hi ce! Et tu as vu ces mignons boxers à petits pois? mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Shhhhhh! Ils vont t'entendre! Jamais auparavant Harry avait vu rire Draco d'une façon aussi sincère et il resta sous le charme quelques secondes. Il avait du mal lui aussi à ne pas rire au larmes mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi. Il devait le faire taire coûte que coûte!

Ha ha ha ha mmmmfff! Harry avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celle de Draco juste avant que son rire soit assez fort pour être entendu derrière l'épaisse porte de chêne. Au même moment ils entendirent grincer la poignée de la porte et Harry relâcha Draco sur le champ. Draco se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux avec sa manche et le professeur Rogue paru dans l'embrasure l'air important.

Messieurs le directeur souhaite maintenant vous voir annonça-t-il comme si Harry et Draco étaient deux ministres en visite officielle.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer et Harry suivit de Draco, entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire aimable et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Harry et Draco prirent place sur les deux chaises devant le bureau du directeur et Rogue resta debout un peu à l'écart derrière eux. Le masque d'arrogance sur le visage de Draco avait retrouvé sa place et il regardait Dumbledore avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie profondément. Dumbledore n'en tint pas compte et commença à parler.

Le professeur Rogue m'a montré les images de ton cauchemar Harry.

Harry se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise et Draco haussa un sourcil.

Montré monsieur? il regarda le directeur sans comprendre.

Oui montré Harry. il lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui.

Harry se retourna en même temps que Draco et ils virent Rogue penché au dessus d'une sorte de bassine de pierre gravée de runes et de symboles étranges. Rogue était en train de prendre de longs filaments argentés avec sa baguette provenant de la bassine pour les introduire ensuite dans sa tête avec sa baguette. Harry reconnut immédiatement la pensine de Dumbledore, mais Draco ne semblait pas connaître cet objet étrange et regarda Harry sans comprendre.

C'est une pensine monsieur Malfoy dit Dumbledore qui avait remarqué le regard interrogateur que Draco avait lancé à Harry. On peut y déposer des pensées que l'on juge inutiles et pouvoir après cela les regarder à loisir. Évidemment on peut aussi s'en servir pour regarder les images d'un rêve, que ce rêve nous sois propre ou appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors Harry crois-tu que ton rêve soit prémonitoire?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à Dumbledore.

Je ne sais pas monsieur, le croyez-vous? demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Non.

La réponse que Dumbledore avait lancée était si calme qu'Harry n'en fut que plus alarmé.

Qu'est ce que c'est alors? Harry avait de la difficulté à rester en place sur sa chaise.

Je crois, dit Dumbledore en le regardant gravement que Voldemort se sert à nouveau de la légilimancie pour entrer dans tes rêves et qu'il te fais voir _sa_ version de l'avenir, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que sa version est erronée.

Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore regarda les deux garçons tour à tour avant de répondre.

Parce que Firenze m'a révélé _sa_ prémonition et il y a de fortes différences entre celle ci et le cauchemar que Voldemort t'impose.

Harry baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que Firenze ne lui avait rien dit du changement qui s'était opéré dans le mouvement des étoiles, seulement qu'il le concernait lui et Draco.

Harry releva les yeux et son regard se souda avec celui de Dumbledore.

Dites moi monsieur, quelle est cette prémonition?

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête.

J'aimerais t'en faire part Harry et à vous aussi monsieur Malfoy, Draco qui s'était mis à étudier ses ongles d'un air détaché releva soudain la tête avec intérêt. mais, poursuivit Dumbledore, ce serait risquer l'avenir du monde des sorciers au grand complet.

Dans son rêve Harry m'a dit qu'il me tuait avec l'Avada Kedavra et je ne vois pas en quoi ma mort ferait une différence au yeux du monde des sorciers. Draco avait parlé d'une voix froide et défiait Dumbledore du regard. Harry trembla. Entendre parler Draco de sa mort avec si peu d'intérêt lui donna froid dans le dos, il regarda Draco avec inquiétude mais celui ci l'ignora attendant la réplique de Dumbledore.

Draco, votre rôle pour l'avenir de notre monde est _crucial_ c'est tout ce que je puis vous dire.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Rogue vint se poster au côté de Draco et il posa sa main sur son épaule, il savait que les paroles de Dumbledore serait un choc pour lui et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Il sentit la main de Harry prendre la sienne et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Devant cette démonstration involontaire d'affection entre eux deux Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance. Puis il s'adressa à Harry, lui souriant comme un père aurait sourit à son fils.

Harry, mon garçon, commença-t-il ses yeux fixant Harry au dessus des ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Un placard est un endroit restreint et inconfortable où il est difficile de s'épanouir et de grandir dans la vie. Je te suggère de sortir de cette réclusion au plus vite. Crois moi cela ne te fera que le plus grand bien. Une vie dans le mensonge peut être bien solitaire, Harry…

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer et il lâcha la main de Draco qui lui jeta un étrange regard.

Severus! Donnez moi la potion je vous prie.

Rogue fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu scintillant et il la tendit à Dumbledore qui la prit.

Harry prends cette potion et mélange en une goutte chaques soir avant d'aller dormir dans un peu de thé, cela devrait empêcher les cauchemars de revenir. Je sais que tu as eu de la difficulté à maîtriser l'occlumancie donc je préfère que tu te serves de cela. En attendant les événements prédit en partie par ton rêve et ceux vu par Firenze, je vous recommande à tout les deux de faire ce que vous _sentez _devoir faire et ce jusqu'au festivités de _l'Halloween._ Croyez moi , Harry, Draco, même si vous avez l'impression d'être impuissants face à cette situation, vous seuls en connaissez les vraies réponses. Laissez nous maintenant, le professeur Rogue et moi même avons d'autres choses à discuter en privé.

Harry prit la potion que le directeur lui tendait et lui et Draco sortirent du bureau encore plus confus que lorsqu'ils y étaient entré.

Monsieur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas révélé à Potter et à Draco la prémonition de Firenze.

Severus, si je leur avait révélé quoi que ce soit, ils n'auraient peut être pas compris et ils auraient peut être évité de faire ce qu'ils _doivent_ faire. C'est un trop grand risque et je ne suis pas prêt à le prendre.

Rogue ricana.

Oh, je ne crois pas que cela aurait été si risqué monsieur, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Potter, il m'a plutôt donné l'impression d'en être facilement capable!

Severus, le ton de Dumbledore c'était fait menaçant. Harry Potter est un jeune homme bien et il est sincèrement épris de monsieur Malfoy. Quant à monsieur Malfoy, même si il essaie de le cacher, ses sentiments pour Harry sont aussi forts. Je vous demanderais donc de les respecter un peu plus et de les supporter si ils viennent à nouveau réclamer votre aide. N'oubliez pas que notre avenir repose entièrement sur leurs épaules.

Rogue prit un air pincé. J'ai déjà beaucoup de respect pour Draco, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus… ouvert d'esprit avec Potter. Malgré tout, je ne crois pas une seconde que cette prémonition puisse se réaliser. Je veux dire c'est tellement absurde quand on y pense!

Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger Severus. Quand on pense à la puissance magique de ses deux jeunes hommes combinée, cela semble logique au contraire. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant Severus, je ne vous retiens pas…

Rogue fit une légère révérence au directeur en guise de salutation et il se retira le plus dignement possible, sa robe flottant derrière lui. Quand la porte se fut refermée un léger piaillement attira le regard de Dumbledore vers sa fenêtre.

Ha! Viens par ici Fumseck. Le phénix quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et vint se poser sur l'épaule du directeur.

Il sera intéressant de voir comment se dérouleront les événements jusqu'à la fin de ce mois, n'est ce pas mon ami?

L'oiseau se contenta de piailler à nouveau et Dumbledore lui sourit.

Oui tu as raison, _très_ intéressant en effet.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, tu devrais prendre en considération ce que t'a dit Dumbledore, Potter.

Draco regardait Harry les sourcils froncés attendant qu'il lui réponde. Ils s'étaient retirés dans un corridor désert près du bureau de Dumbledore et discutaient depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur quoi penser de leur entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard.

C'est à dire? demanda Harry feignant l'ignorance.

Daco leva les yeux au ciel. Tu le sais très bien, dit-il exaspéré. Sortir du placard, il est évident qu'il souhaite que l'on s'affiche Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ce qu'il veut et c'est ce que je souhaite moi aussi.

Et ton père alors? Ne crains-tu pas sa réaction quand il apprendra que…nous sommes ensemble? Harry avait hésité ça lui faisait encore tout drôle de penser que lui et Draco formait un couple à présent.

Qu'il aille au diable! Tu l'a vu non? Dans ton rêve? Il était avec les autres mangemorts et il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider.

Oui, mais Dumbledore a dit que mon rêve n'était qu'une version de l'avenir que Voldemort a sûrement truqué. Et puis… je n'en ai encore parlé à personne…

Draco regarda Harry songeur.

Je comprends Harry, moi aussi je ne le cris pas sur les toits, mais je me cache pas non plus. Mais là ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu. À en croire Dumbledore, ce sont les vies de chaques sorciers qui dépendent de nous.

Ils baissèrent les yeux et contemplèrent le plancher comme si la réponse à leurs questions s'y trouvait.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air déclara soudain Harry, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu, je ne peut réfléchir à rien présentement. Tu viens avec moi ?

Tu veux aller où au juste? Draco le regardait avec suspicion.

Hum… Harry regarda sa montre. Tu verras Harry souriait à présent. Tu devras me faire confiance… le sourire de Harry était maintenant positivement machiavélique.

Je crois que je ne devrais vraiment pas te faire confiance Potter, mais puisque que j'ai aussi besoin de me détendre…je te suis.

Harry éclata de rire et ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité pour sortir du château…

Mais où tu m'emmènes Potter?

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils volaient sur la moto de Sirius et Draco ne voyait toujours rien à l'horizon.

Là bas! cria Harry en pointant son index sur la gauche.

Draco plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il vit soudain dans la direction que Harry lui indiquait, des milliers de lumières illuminées au sol.

Mais c'est Londres! s'exclama-t-il .

Hé oui! Heureux de constater que tu connais quelques villes moldu Draco!

Je ne suis pas complètement taré Potter! répliqua Draco insulté. Mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes là bas?

Patience! Lui dit Harry malicieusement Patience!

Draco se renfrogna._ Mais pourquoi j'aime ce type?_ Songea-t-il avec agacement._ Ah, oui. Il est incroyablement sexy, il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ma fortune et cela fais au moins cinq ans que je salis les draps de mon lit la nuit en rêvant à lui! _

Draco se resserra contre Harry et Harry amorça leurs descente vers Londres.

Ils atterrirent le plus discrètement possible dans une ruelle près de Charterhouse Street. Harry cacha la moto aussi bien qu'il le put derrière un monceau de détritus et il guida Draco vers la rue illuminée. Draco regarda autour de lui nerveusement. Harry avait rangé la cape d'invisibilité dans la moto et ils étaient maintenant à découvert. Harry le tirait par la main, l'entraînant vers un étrange immeuble plus loin sur la rue Londonienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la bâtisse.

C'est ici! déclara Harry.

Draco leva les yeux et il vit une affiche illuminée sur laquelle était inscrite en lettres lumineuses : _FABRIC_ D'où il était Draco pouvait entendre de la musique provenant de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire positivement sexy.

Cela fait cinq ans maintenant que je me poses une question sur toi lui dit-il avec ce même sourire.

Et c'est? Draco avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les lèvres invitantes de Harry.

Harry se rapprocha le plus près possible de lui. Il mit ses mains dans les poches du jean de Draco et il lui murmura à l'oreille : Sais-tu danser love?

Draco s'empara du lobe de l'oreille de Harry et lui infligea une douce morsure.

Mieux que quiconque, Potter. susurra-t-il .

Bien! répondit Harry satisfait. Il enleva ses mains des poches de Draco et il lui prit la main. Il poussa ensuite la porte de l'immeuble en le tirant à l'intérieur.

_FABRIC,_ Draco s'en rendit bien vite compte, était un club hyper branché de Londres. Il y avait trois planchers de danse et des canapés pouvant accueillir facilement dix personnes. Harry venait de lui mentionner que les dimanches dans cette boite étaient DTPM, autrement dit réservé en exclusivité à la population gay Londonienne. Ils réussirent habillement à contourner le colosse qui gardait l'entrée de la boite évitant de ce fait de payer les 12 livres exigée pour avoir accès au club. Une chanson pop moldu embrasa l'ambiance dès leurs arrivé.

_I want to play with you tonight_

_Hold me , that's all that's on my mind_

_Baby, something fells so right_

_Maybe we could play tonight_

La musique à l'intérieur du club était assourdissante. Draco et Harry étaient au bar attendant leurs verres et Draco tapait du pied en regardant les danseurs sur la piste de danse. La plupart étaient torse nu et dansaient en se frottant les un contre les autres d'une façon lascive, Draco était littéralement subjugué. Le barman arriva devant eux et déposa deux petits verres rempli d'un liquide transparent ainsi que deux morceaux de citron et une salière.

Qu'est ce que c'est? cria Draco pour que Harry puisse l'entendre.

Tequila, une Eau-de-vie importée directement du Mexique. Ca se bois cul sec, regarde!   
Daco regarda Harry lécher le dessus de sa main gauche entre le pouce et l'index et mettre du sel à l'endroit où il avait passé sa langue. Harry lécha ensuite le sel sur sa main et prit le minuscule verre et l'avala d'un trait, il mordit ensuite en plissant les yeux dans le morceau de citron. Hummm! Tellement bon ! À ton tour Serpentard!   
Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, excité qu'il était après avoir vu Harry avaler ce verre. Il fit la même chose que Harry tout ça sous le regard embué de désir du Gryffondor et quelques autres clients du club, qui regardaient les deux jeunes avec un intérêt manifeste. Le barman qui n'avait rien perdu lui non plus de cette scène d'un érotisme à peine voilée déclara : Je vous pais la tournée ce soir les gars Harry et Draco lui offrirent leurs sourire le plus charmeur. Harry retourna discrètement ses poches pour montrer à Draco qu'elles étaient vides. Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire devant la naïveté du barman qui continuait à leur sourire bêtement._ Il avait tout planifié! Et dire que c'est un Gryffondor!_   
Envahi par la douce brûlure de l'Eau-de-vie parcourant son corps Draco se leva brusquement de son siège. Il défit sa chemise et avec un regard complice Harry fit de même. Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse et il se placèrent face à face et positionnèrent leurs genoux entre les jambes l'un de l'autre et ils commencèrent à se déhancher avec sensualité sur la chanson de. Company B 

_Cause I, I'm fascinated by your love, boy_

_And I'm fascinated by your love toy_

_I'm fascinated by the way you make me feel_

Un cercle de danseurs s'était formé autour des deux jeunes sorciers qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre ayant l'air possédé par la musique. Il y avait longtemps que le _FABRIC_ n'avait accueilli de danseurs aussi talentueux et sexy que Harry et Draco et la clientèle masculine les regardaient fascinés. Et pour cause! La chevelure blonde de Draco et la tignasse noire de Harry contrastait à merveille et les deux jeunes hommes ne cessaient de s'effleurer avec leurs mains feignant dans leurs gestes les mouvements les plus érotiques qui soit. Quand la chanson prit fin, Harry et Draco s'unirent dans un french kiss passionné et la foule de danseurs les applaudirent avec des cris et des sifflements. Harry et Draco retournèrent au bar sous les protestations des autres danseurs qui voulaient encore voir les deux jeunes adonis bouger _leurs jolis culs _( c'est ce qu'ils criaient tous) sur la piste de danse.

Après deux autres verres de Tequila Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il est dix heures Draco, nous devons rentrer au château.

Draco sembla morose tout à coup mais il approuva et sur ce ils quittèrent le _FABRIC _ et marchèrent ( en se soutenant l'un et l'autre) vers la ruelle où Harry avait dissimulé sa moto.

Harry poussa la moto à fond et le voyage de retour se réalisa dans un temps record. Une demi heure pour être exact. Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne au sol avant de poser sa moto derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Quand ils se furent stationné convenablement, Harry ordonna à sa moto de fermer les moteurs et il se retourna pour s'asseoir face à Draco. Celui ci avait la tête baissée et dessinait avec son doigts des symboles compliqués sur le siège de l'engin.

Tu as aimé ta soirée? s'enquit Harry intrigué par le comportement étrange de son petit ami depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le club Londonien.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer sans relever la tête. Il commença à défaire la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Harry et il abaissa sans plus de cérémonie le boxer de celui-ci, libérant le membre à moitié durci de Harry.

Draco… protesta Harry doucement, mais Draco avait déjà commencé à le caresser d'une main et sa bouche s'activait déjà avec habileté sur son érection grandissante. Oh! Dieu, gémit doucement Harry tandis qu'il s'agrippait tant bien que mal au guidon de sa moto. Encouragé par les soupirs de son amoureux, Draco augmenta le rythme de sa caresse sensuelle.

_Si Draco écrivait une thèse sur la fellation il remporterais le prix Nobel c'est certain, si une telle catégorie existait évidemment, _réussit à songer Harry au bord de l'extase. Draco fit remonter sa main sur le torse de Harry et s'empara d'un de ses mamelons au travers du tissus de sa chemise et il le fit doucement tourner entre son pouce et son index. Pour Harry s'en fut trop et il se déchargea avec force dans la bouche du Serpentard. Draco ne le laissa pas tout de suite, il prit le temps d'absorber tout ce que le Gryffondor avait à lui donner, puis il referma la pantalon de Harry et il se releva en se léchant les lèvres.

C'était…c'était fantastique Draco… Harry le regardait en souriant paresseusement.

Content que tu ai aimé. répondit Draco en descendant de la moto. Car c'était aussi la dernière fois. ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Quoi! Harry se redressa d'un bon sur la moto maintenant complètement sorti de sa transe. Il regarda Draco ahuri.

Je ne te toucherai plus Potter dit Draco de sa voix traînante je ne te toucherai plus, tant que tu ne t'afficheras pas en public avec moi à Poudlard comme tu l'as fais dans ce club Londonien.

Mais… protesta Harry, je ne suis pas encore prêt…

Draco haussa un sourcil. Ah non? dit-il tu m'avais l'air plutôt à l'aise sur le plancher de danse tout à l'heure…

Ce n'est pas pareil! Personne ne nous connaissait, c'était tous des moldu! Le visage de Draco se crispa de colère et Harry se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit une telle bêtise.

Tu as honte de moi alors? Très bien Potter! Draco se retourna et commença à marcher résolument vers le château. Harry bondit par terre et en quelques enjambés il fut auprès de lui. Il le prit fermement par les bras.

Je n'ai pas honte de toi, ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à affronter toute cette publicité sur ma vie personnelle avant d'en avoir parlé avec mes amis. Dans le monde des moldu il n'y avait aucuns risque que notre photo se retrouve à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier demain, tu comprends?

Draco gardait la tête obstinément tournée de côté refusant de regarder Harry en face.

Je te donnes une semaine pour en parler à Weasley et à Granger et quand ce sera fait tu devras t'afficher avec moi en public. Je te rappelle que pour une raison inexpliquée nous aurons affaire à Voldemort en personne bientôt. Et j'espère que rendu là tu seras à mes côtés, peu importe ce qu'en diront les journaux et les magazines! Je suis prêt à affronter mon père pour toi Harry alors j'espère que si tu m'aimes tu pourras affronter tes amis et le regard des autres. En attendant que ce soit fais je ne te toucherai plus et je ne t'adresserai plus la parole. Tu as jusqu'à vendredi pour te décider.

Draco le repoussa froidement et repris la direction du château.

Harry senti son cœur se serrer comme dans un étau. Il se demanda ce qui serait le pire, annoncer à ses amis qu'il était gay ou leur dire qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Et Draco qui l'ignorerait jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait… Harry se demanda combien de temps il pourrait endurer cela, pas longtemps cela était certain… C'était une semaine infernale qui s'annonçait et lui seul pourrait mettre un terme à son calvaire…

Ruminant de sombres pensées il retourna vers le château. Les cours reprendraient le lendemain et il avait toutes les chances de se réveiller avec un mal de tête de l'enfer.

_Génial!_ Songea-t-il ,_ vraiment génial!_

Une fine pluie se mit à tomber et Harry entra dans le château toujours persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter ses amis…

TBC


	5. Miranda

28

Chapitre cinq : Miranda 

Harry entra d'un pas hésitant dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, en essayant de se soutenir avec tout les objets qui étaient à sa portée. Il avait encore la tête légère à cause de la Tequila et il avait de la difficulté à se tenir correctement sur ses jambes. Il jeta rageusement sa cape d'invisibilité sur son lit. Cette boisson était décidément traîtresse.

Il avait cru que l'ultimatum de Draco l'aurait dessoûlé pour de bon mais, quand il avait franchit les portes du château, il s'était souvenu que sa cape était restée dans le porte bagage de sa moto. Donc, maudissant tout les dieux factices de son monde, il avait du retourner la chercher sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber drue. Il valait mieux être mouillé et invisible plutôt que d'être sec et visible et confronté à un Argus Rusard satisfait d'avoir pris un élève en dehors de ses communs après le couvre feu.

Fuck!

Harry secoua son pied. Ses orteils venaient de se frapper douloureusement contre la patte d'un des lits. Il se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas éveillé l'occupant du lit en question et il se figea aussitôt. C'était le lit de Dean. Dean remua un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry continua à le regarder quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien endormi, puis il s'approcha à pas de loup et vint s'asseoir sans bruit à côté du jeune homme endormi.

Il était pâle, constata Harry. Était-ce dû au sortilège pour la mémoire qu'avait utilisé Draco sur lui? Combien de temps était-il resté à l'infirmerie? Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était retombée sur le front du jeune homme. _Pardonne moi ,_ songea-t-il ,_ pardonne moi . Tout ce temps je me suis servi de toi pour apprendre à aimer quelqu'un et je ne t'ai jamais rien offert en retour…Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne te souvienne plus de rien. Encore une fois pardonne moi…_

Sur ce, Harry se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme endormi.

Harry?

Harry eu l'impression que l'on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau glacée sur le dos. Il délaissa lentement les lèvres de Dean et il se retourna rouge de confusion. Ron était appuyé sur ses coudes dans son lit et le regardait comme si une tête venait de lui pousser à côté de celle déjà existante.

Harry, mais qu'es-tu entrain de faire?

Harry se força à rester calme, il n'avait commis aucuns crime! Il se leva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Dean et il avança lentement vers le lit de Ron . Il s'appuya contre le poteau du lit de son meilleur ami et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

J'étais entrain de lui dire au revoir, d'une certaine façon… Harry continuait à fixer Ron qui le regardait incrédule.

Quoi? Au revoir? Tu t'en vas? Mais je t'ai vu… tu…tu l'as embrassé!

Harry soupira avec impatience.

Non je ne m'en vais nul part et oui je l'ai embrassé!

Ron eu soudain l'air très mal à l'aise. Harry baissa les yeux, il ne savait que trop bien quelle serait la question suivante.

Heu…Harry…heu…est ce que tu es gay?

Il lui aurait demandé est ce que tu as la malaria? cela aurait sonné pareil. Il avait les oreilles toute rouges et n'osait plus regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils furieusement. Il aurait dû le savoir! Ron était aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'un scrout à pétard! Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué le visage furieux de son ami poursuivit.

Est ce que Dean l'est aussi? Je veux dire…est ce qu'il est ton petit ami ou je ne sais quoi…?

C'en était trop! Harry se força à compter jusqu'à dix très lentement dans sa tête.

Écoute Ron, je suis trempé et j'ai passé une journée épouvantable. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais prendre une douche. Sur ce Harry se retourna et alla prendre quelques affaires dans sa table de chevet.

Heu… Harry? dit Ron timidement.

Quoi? répliqua Harry agacé.

Ca ne me dérange pas si tu es…enfin si ce sont les gars qui te branche…

Ca vas Ron d'accord? Laisse tomber! Harry avait parlé sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu et il se senti soudain coupable.

Excuse moi Ron. Tu as raison je suis…enfin tu le sais maintenant…

Harry ferma rapidement le tiroir de sa table de chevet et se dirigea presque en courant vers la salle de bain commune du dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus, soufflant comme si il venait de courir le 110 mètres haie._ Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Oh! Merlin! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça!_

Harry entra dans la douche en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que plus rien ne saurais jamais pareil entre lui et Ron désormais…

Quelque part au fond de l'Angleterre, le seigneur des ténèbres marchait de long en large dans son repère. Peter Pettigrew était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce attendant que son maître se décide à lui adresser la parole. Ne pouvant plus attendre que son maître le punisse pour sa mission ratée, il se décida à parler.

Oh! Maître! Maître! Pardonnez moi j'ai échoué! Le jeune maître Malfoy s'est interposé et il a rompu le sortilège!

Voldemort regarda Pettigrew comme si il avait été le pire imbécile que la Terre ai portée.

Cesse de geindre idiot! Tu as très bien réussi ta mission, pour une fois!

Pettigrew qui sanglotait à présent releva la tête ahuri.

Réussi…j'ai réussi? Mais je croyais que vous vouliez que Potter se fasse violer par cet autre abruti de Gryffondor!

Voldemort ricana et caressa le crâne chauve de Pettigrew.

Oui, ça aurait été amusant de voir Potter se faire défoncer par ce jeune étalon, mais ce n'était pas le but de ta mission Pettigrew…

Hein? Ce n'était pas ça? Alors qu'est ce que c'était maître?

Pettigrew regardait son maître avec une dévotion stupide imprégnée sur le visage.

Ce que je voulais savoir Pettigrew, c'était si le jeune Malfoy allait intervenir. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien _lui_ le prochain _porteur. _

Ooooooh! Pettigrew sembla comprendre soudain qu'elles avaient été les intentions de son maître en lui faisant projeter _l'Impérium _surle jeune Thomas.

Alors c'est lui poursuivit Pettigrew c'est le jeune maître Malfoy qui va mmmffff!

Voldemort venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Pettigrew.

Silence! Sombre crétin! Cette prophétie n'est connue de personne à part toi et moi . Il ne faudrait pas que cela vienne aux oreilles des partisans de Dumbledore! Je sais qu'il y a des traîtres parmi mes mangemorts.

Voldemort retira sa main de sur la bouche de son serviteur avec dégoût..

Pardonnez moi maître…

Le seigneur des ténèbres se frotta les mains l'air ravi.

Potter et Malfoy s'exclama-t-il qui aurait pu croire cela possible. Oh! Ca va être un jeu d'enfant de m'emparer de leur précieux _butin._

Voldemort éclata d'un rire dément qui fut bientôt suivit par celui de Pettigrew.

Pas un mot, pas un regard. Harry aurait pu être invisible et cela aurait été pareil. Draco l'avait ignoré toute la journée de lundi, alors il ne voyait pas en quoi ce mardi aurait pût être différent. Il était assis à sa table au cours de transfiguration et Draco était assis à la table juste devant la sienne, travaillant avec Vincent Crabe comme coéquipier.

McGonagall leur avait demandé de décrire en détail la transformation d'un objet inanimé ( en l'occurrence de petites sculptures de la tour Eiffel) en un reptile de leur choix. Après plusieurs tentatives Ron et lui avaient échoués lamentablement. Il était particulièrement ardu de transposer magiquement toutes les petites pièces de la tour afin de les alignées correctement en une forme de vie reptilienne.

Harry et Ron s'étaient mis d'accord pour transformer leurs tours respectives en de simples péliades, une espèce de vipère, en considérant que la petite taille de l'animal leur faciliteraient la tâche. Ils s'étaient apparemment lourdement trompés. Ron avait jusqu'à présent fait exploser deux tours et Harry avait seulement réussi à faire virevolter quelques pièces de la sienne sans jamais pouvoir les alignées correctement. Ron était partit chercher une troisième tour à l'avant de la classe sur le bureau de McGonagall, ainsi que deux rouleaux de parchemin et de l'encre ( les siens ayant tout bonnement été carbonisés lors des deux précédentes explosions.)

_Feraverto!_

Il vit la tour de Draco devant lui se transformer, sans difficulté, en un somptueux cobra d'au moins deux mètres de longueur.

Félicitations monsieur Malfoy. Vingt points pour Serpentard, pour avoir fait montre d'une dextérité aussi incroyable.

Draco inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier le professeur McGonagall et il redonna au serpent sa forme originale de tour. Il adressa ensuite un sourire goguenard à Ron qui revenait vers leurs table les bras chargés de parchemins sur lesquels il avait juchés une petite tour et une bouteille d'encre dans un équilibre précaire. Ron lui adressa un regard courroucé et ne faisant plus attention à où il posait les pieds, fonça droit sur la table des Serpentard.

Les rouleaux de parchemins tombèrent sur le plancher, tandis que la tour et la bouteille d'encre furent projetés sur la table de Crabe et Draco. La tour roula et s'arrêta juste en face de Draco tandis que la bouteille d'encre se fracassa devant Crabe, aspergeant ce dernier de presque tout son contenu. Crabe se leva d'un bond et vint se planter devant Ron en serrant ses gros poings boudinés.

Tout les élèves de la classe avaient cessés leurs exercices et regardaient la scène en retenant leurs souffle avec appréhension. Harry serra nerveusement sa baguette, prêt à intervenir si la situation dégénérait encore plus. Ron était pâle mais faisait quand même bravement face au colosse devant lui.

Crabe leva le poing prêt à frapper et Harry vit Ron fermer les yeux.

Vincent!

La voix de Draco venait de couper l'air tel une lame de rasoir. Crabe suspendit son geste et regarda Draco abasourdit. Draco ramassa la petite tour devant lui et la tendit à Ron. Ron prit la tour en regardant Draco les yeux ronds. Draco l'ignora et leva un sourcil en désignant d'un mouvement de tête à Crabe les rouleaux de parchemins par terre. Crabe le regarda stupidement sans comprendre et Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Hé bien, ramasse les idiot!

Vincent Crabe obéit immédiatement et pencha son énorme carcasse afin de ramasser les rouleaux qui étaient tombés près des pieds de Ron et il les tendit à celui ci sans le regarder en face. Ron prit rapidement les parchemins et reprit sa place à côté de Harry tout aussi vite.

Bien, bien… murmura le professeur McGonagall. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle souriait ( ce qui était plutôt rare) et s'adressant à Draco elle poursuivit. Vous ne cessez de m'étonner aujourd'hui monsieur Malfoy. Dix points à Serpentard pour avoir fait montre d'une courtoisie et d'une maturité exceptionnelle. Monsieur Potter! Veuillez, je vous prie, nettoyer vos deux camarades. Allez! ajouta-t-elle voyant que Harry semblait figé sur son siège.

L'air suffisant que Draco affichait à présent mit les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve. Il se leva de son siège à contrecœur en fusillant Draco du regard. Harry le fixa quelques instants avant de murmurer très bas pour que seul Draco puisse l'entendre l'ordre suivant.

Nettoie le siffla-t-il en désignant Crabe du regard.

Draco eut l'air sur le point de protester mais semblant agir contre sa volonté, il nettoya Crabe d'un coup de baguette. Puis il retourna sa baguette vers lui et il nettoya les deux ou trois gouttes d'encre qui avaient tachées sa chemise. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Harry et il lui tourna le dos pour se rasseoir, Crabe faisant de même. Harry regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte que tous les élèves le regardait en se parlant à l'oreille, l'air complètement dépassé parce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux.

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui annonça calmement McGonagall nous finirons tout cela au prochain cours

Il y eut un bruit de chaises poussées et un brouhaha d'élèves sortant de la classe en jacassant.

Monsieur Potter! cria McGonagall.

Harry qui était près de la porte s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers son professeur, n'osant pas l'affronter du regard.

J'ai deux mots à vous dire… elle lui fit signe avec son index de s'approcher de son bureau. Harry regarda Ron s'enfuir vers le corridor, encore une fois…Il était passé maître dans l'art d'éviter tout contact ( hormis le strict nécessaire) avec lui depuis qu'il lui avait _avoué_ son homosexualité. Harry soupira et alla rejoindre son professeur.

Quinze minutes et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de classe plus maussade que jamais. Il venait d'avoir droit à un sermon sur la courtoisie et à quel point il pourrait prendre exemple sur monsieur Malfoy en la matière.

Il commença à marcher le long du corridor désert en ricanant. _Prendre exemple sur Draco, vraiment!_ Songea-t-il exaspéré. Prendre exemple sur quoi au juste? Sa façon de m'ignorer ou sa manière de jouer les chevaliers au grand cœur? Non mais pour qui ce Serpentard le prenait-il ? Croyait-il qu'en venant à la rescousse de son meilleur ami, il allait craquer et faire tout ce qu'il exigeait de lui? Le prenait-il pour une fillette romantique écervelée? Et pourquoi lui avait-il obéit si facilement tout à l'heure…

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces questions sans réponses. Cette journée avait été une catastrophe totale et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, aller se coucher et tenter d'oublier ses soucis dans un sommeil sans rêves en espérant que le mercredi serait meilleur. Malheureusement ses espoirs pour le mercredi furent cruellement déçus…

Le mercredi de cette semaine là, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, attendaient dans le couloir des donjons en face de la porte de la salle de classe des potions. Le professeur Rogue était en retard et les élèves discutaient entre eux en l'attendant.

Ronald Weasley! J'exige de savoir ce qui ne vas pas entre toi et Harry!

Hermione avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardait furieusement son petit ami. Ron poussa un soupir résigné. Depuis que Harry lui avait _avoué_ qu'il était gay, il ne savait plus comment agir avec lui et évidemment Hermione avait remarqué le malaise qui subsistait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le résultat avait été qu'Hermione le boudait menaçant de refuser de le toucher tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas avoué ce qui se passait. Hermione se racla la gorge en tapant du pied impatiemment.

Alors? dit-elle

Ron soupira à nouveau.

Bon d'accord je vais te le dire, mais n'en dit rien à Harry…je crois qu'il préférerait te le dire lui même.

Bon ca vas, de toute façon il en a encore pour un moment, je crois qu'il devait aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque avec Rogue. Ron qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Parle je t'en prie vous commencez à m'inquiéter tous les deux.

Bien… commença Ron. Ce n'était pas tout à fait clair mais je crois qu'il m'a avoué dimanche soir qu'il était gay…

Quoi! Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche réalisant qu'elle avait crié. Ron tu as dû te tromper voyons si Harry était gay il nous l'aurait dit, nous sommes ses meilleurs amis!

Je ne sais pas Hermione poursuivit Ron hésitant tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je me suis réveillé ce soir là, j'ai vu Harry qui embrassait Dean pendant que celui ci dormait.

Ce fut ce dernier bout de phrase que Draco entendit lorsqu'il passa près du couple. Au même moment, Harry tournait le coin du corridor revenant de la bibliothèque accompagné de Rogue.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Draco laissa tomber son sac et couru comme une furie en direction de Harry. Arrivé à sa hauteur il le saisit par le col et le plaqua avec une extrême violence contre le mur. Les livres que Harry transportaient tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas . Rogue qui avait réagit rapidement et essayait de dégager Harry de l'étreinte de Draco fut projeté par le Serpentard avec une force peu commune contre le mur opposé. Le maître des potions s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Des exclamations et des cris étouffés émergèrent des élèves qui regardaient avec ahurissement un Draco Malfoy qui selon eux avait tout bonnement pété les plombs.

Alors Potter. vociféra Draco contre l'oreille de Harry. il paraît que tu t'amuses bien avec Thomas ces temps ci? le ton de sa voix était dangereusement bas. Draco recula alors sa tête pour pouvoir faire face à Harry. Il était tout rouge et faisait de visibles efforts pour ne pas frapper Harry sur le champ. Et dire que je t'ai défendu contre cet imbécile! Il fixait Harry avec des yeux fous et il respirait bruyamment. Harry pouvait sentir chaques pierres du mur contre lui s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son dos meurtri.

Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne me parlerais pas avant vendredi dit-il en essayant de soutenir le regard de Draco.

Draco poussa un rire bref et sec.

Je ne te parlerai plus jamais Potter! siffla-t-il . L'usage de son nom de famille comme lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis lui déchira le cœur. Draco poursuivit sans aucunes émotions apparentes.

Considère que ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi n'a jamais existé!

Sur ce il le plaqua encore une fois contre le mur et il s'enfuit rapidement en direction des communs de Serpentard. Toujours accroupi par terre, Rogue n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de l'altercation. Il se redressa avec difficulté et vint aider Harry à ramasser les livres qu'il avait échappé.

Je vous conseille d'arranger ça au plus vite Potter! dit Rogue sur un ton menaçant en lui donnant les livres dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et comptez vous chanceux que je ne vous en enlèves pas d'avantage!

D'avantage! mais pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait! dit Harry en frottant ses épaules endolories.

Rien? siffla Rogue je suppose que cela ne signifie rien pour vous d'embrasser un autre homme quand vous vous êtes clairement engagé avec monsieur Malfoy!

Mais cela ne voulais rien dire! s'exclama Harry dépassé j'ai simplement voulu lui faire mes adieux!

Rogue ricana. Vos adieux? Comme c'est touchant monsieur Potter! Tout ce que je puis vous conseiller c'est de réparer les pots cassés et cela avant vendredi sinon! Rogue lui lança un dernier regard menaçant et s'en fut rapidement vers sa salle de classe en criant à tout ses élèves que le spectacle était terminé.

Qu'est que vous avez tous avec vendredi! cria Harry derrière Rogue.

À ce moment Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant pour le rejoindre.

Mais qu'est il arrivé Harry lui demandèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson pourquoi Malfoy était-il si furieux contre toi tout d'un coup.

Harry sentit une colère noire monter en lui. Il jeta à Ron un regard glacé.

Tu ne pouvais donc pas te taire hein Ron! Il se retourna froidement et il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de classe.

Je crois qu'il est en train devenir complètement cinglé! Qu'en penses-tu? Ron regardait Hermione en quête de son approbation.

Oui répondit Hermione évasivement tu dois avoir raison… Elle semblait absorbée dans une réflexion profonde. Viens dit-elle à Ron nous allons être en retard…

Tous cinglés! marmonna Ron en emboîtant le pas à sa petite amie.

Voyons Draco, je ne connais pas beaucoup Harry mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'est senti coupable envers Dean et qu'il a simplement voulu lui faire ses adieux. Si il a profité de son sommeil pour le faire c'est qu'il savait que Dean ne se souviendrait plus de rien à son réveil de toute façon.

Ambrosia regarda son frère avec douceur. Il était accroupi devant son portrait depuis une heure et ses épaules tremblaient doucement. Draco essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et regarda sa sœur avec étonnement.

Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas beaucoup le connaître je trouve que tu as une sacrée théorie sur ses intentions.

Ambrosia eut un petit rire.

C'est que je suis une fine psychologue, cela fais dix huit ans que j'observe les gens du haut de mon portrait. Mais sérieusement Draco, tu dois lui pardonner. Je sais que Harry t'aime et qu'il ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement, réfléchis mon chou ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'un Gryffondor.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil comique et Draco lui sourit enfin.

J'ai été tellement stupide Ambrosia… je lui ai mis beaucoup de pression sur les épaules et je n'aurais pas dû lui lancer cet ultimatum et oh… Draco soupira, comment tout arranger?

Tu n'as pas été stupide Draco, tu es simplement amoureux il y a une nuance. Pour ce qui est de tout arranger je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur où, quand et comment cela doit se faire.

Draco regarda sa sœur avec suspicion.

Je t'écoutes lui dit il enfin.

Bien j'ai pensé que…

Après qu'Ambrosia lui ai exposé son plan, Draco souriait en pensant que sa sœur était aussi rusée et Serpentard que

lui.

Tout à fais brillant petite sœur, je vais le faire!

Très bien Draco, mais dépêche toi tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler tout les ingrédients.

Ne t'en fais pas répliqua Draco avec un sourire machiavélique ce sera prêt à temps.

Le mercredi soir Harry était assis par terre dans la salle commune essayant de compléter les deux rouleau de parchemin sur la description détaillée des ingrédients du véritasérum qu'avait exigé Rogue pour le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, Ron et Hermionne le regardait comme si il était un phénomène de foire depuis le matin et puis il y avait Draco… Il sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes encore une fois et il cacha son visage derrière son parchemin.

_J'ai tout ruiné_, songeait-il amèrementdepuis le début de la journée, _tout est fini et c'est ma faute._

Soudain deux sacs vert foncé portant une inscription rouge qui disait _Gaichiffon_ furent posés à côté de lui. Il écarta le parchemin de son visage et vit Hermione debout à côté de lui.

Est ce que je peux m'asseoir? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Harry acquiesça et elle prit place à côté de lui sur le plancher en croisant ses jambes à la façon indienne.

Je ne t'avais pas encore remis tes achats. lui dit elle en désignant les deux sacs. Et oh, il te revenait dix Gallions, voilà .

Elle lui tendit sa main pour lui donner l'argent mais il la repoussa doucement.

Garde le il est à toi, je t'avais dit de t'acheter quelque chose avec le reste.

Mais Harry, protesta-t-elle c'est dix Gallions tout de même!

Garde le. lui dit il fermement. Et merci je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'aller chercher tout cela dimanche, je suis sûr que ce sera parfait.

Bon je le garde et de rien c'est très facile de magasiner pour quelqu'un qui a une taille aussi athlétique.

Harry eu la grâce de rougir.

Harry…je vois bien que tu es malheureux depuis ce matin, est ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé avec Malfoy?

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Hermione. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya rapidement.

Voyons Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait encore?

N'insiste pas Mione, d'accord?

Elle lui caressa doucement l'épaule. D'accord, mais peu importe ce que c'est je veux que tu saches que tu peux m'en parler, je ne te jugerais jamais Harry.

_C'est ce que tu crois,_ songea-t-il , mais il sourit à Hermione et l'enlaça pour la remercier. Au même moment Parvati Patil monta sur une des tables de la salle commune et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge._ Sonorus! _ s'écria-t-elle.

Tout le monde m'entend? Tout le monde me voie?

Tous les Gryffondor dans la salle se prirent la tête à deux main en grimaçant tant la voix de Parvati était forte.

Parvati annule ce charme c'est tout à fait inutile! cria Hermione pour que Parvati puisse l'entendre.

Parvati fit la moue. Bon, bon, ça vas! Pas la peine de se fâcher pour ça! Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit : _Sourdinam!_

Comme j'allais vous dire, elle prit un air supérieur afin de poursuivre. C'est au tour des Gryffondor de tenir le rassemblement mensuel ce mois ci. C'est moi qui en suis responsable et je tenais à vous informer qu'il aura lieu vendredi au lieu de samedi comme c'était prévu au départ. Pour des tas de raisons non officielles que je ne nommerai pas. L'endroit est toujours le même c'est à dire la Salle sur Demande, septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. Je vous rappelle que ce rassemblement est réservé uniquement aux sixièmes et septièmes année et que chacun à droit d'inviter un élève de la maison de son choix. Merci de votre attention et à vendredi vingt heure!

Sur ce Parvati descendit de la table et alla discuter avec Lavande Brown.

Tu vas venir n'est ce pas Harry? Tu m'as promis la première danse…

Oui, oui Mione ne t'en fais pas je serai là.

Super! ceci dit Hermione se leva et alla rejoindre Ron qui discutait Quidditch avec Seamus.

Le rassemblement soupira Harry génial une autre chose que j'avais oublié

Le rassemblement en question était une fête underground que les élèves de sixième et septième année de chaques maisons organisaient à tour de rôle une fois par mois à l'insu des professeurs. Celui de septembre avait été tenu par les Serdaigle et avait été un franc succès. Le hasard avait désigné les Gryffondor pour organiser celui d'octobre et promettait selon les dires de Parvati d'être encore plus chaud que le précédent. À ces fêtes les élèves laissaient aller leur fou en buvant de l'alcool et en dansant jusqu'aux aurores. Ces fêtes étaient aussi souvent prétexte à des _rapprochements_ plutôt osé entre certains convives…

_Ca aurais été l'occasion idéale pour moi et Draco de nous afficher publiquement pour la première fois…Maintenant ça n'arrivera plus jamais…_

Le cœur gros Harry prit ses sacs monta finir son devoir sur le véritasérum au dortoir.

Il est étrange de constater comment le soleil continu de se lever et de se coucher et ce malgré le fait que l'on ai du chagrin. Harry fut perdu autant dans son cœur que dans sa tête les deux jours qui suivirent son abrupt rupture d'avec Draco. Plus de cauchemars venaient hanter son sommeil désormais grâce à la potion de Dumbledore mais, il était présent seulement que de corps pendant ses cours et il évitait soigneusement de rencontrer le regard d'un certain Serpentard. Quand cependant leurs regards se croisaient, il avait presque l'impression que Draco lui souriait.

Hermione passait presque tout son temps à le couver ( ce qui avait pour effet de lui tomber sérieusement sur les nerfs) et Ron tentait sans succès de renouer avec lui. Ils se sentait à des années lumières des préoccupations quotidiennes de ses deux amis et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul au monde. Ce fut donc avec des efforts considérables qu'il s'obligea à se préparer le vendredi soir venu pour aller au rassemblement.

Oh! Wow!

Ce fut les deux seuls mots qu'Harry réussit à énoncer quand il vit le contenu des sacs qu'Hermione avait ramené de Pré-au-Lard pour lui. Il étendit sur son lit les trois chemises, deux paires de jeans, deux tee-shirt et quatre pantalons devant lui. Hermione avait sûrement le goût le plus raffiné qui soit.

Les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour lui étaient certes tous magnifiques mais, une chemise en particulier retint son attention. Il la prit et la tint devant lui pour en avoir le plein effet. Le tissu était soyeux sous ses doigts, de la soie sans aucuns doute. Elle était noire et des boutons argentés en forme de minuscules serpents entrelacés garnissaient les manchettes et la fermeture avant. Mais ce que Harry trouvait le plus fascinant, c'était le dragon délicatement brodé avec du fil d'argent qui couvrait la presque totalité de l'avant de la chemise. Un dragon, Draco…

Harry reposa doucement la chemise sur son lit et pris le mot qu'il avait griffonné pour Hermione après le match de Quidditch le samedi précédent.

_Hermione, pourrais-tu me trouver quelque chose de sexy? Amitiés, Harry._

Elle avait certainement réussi.

Merci, Mione murmura-t-il .

Son choix était fait, le dragon et le jean délavé ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. À présent il devait se dépêcher, il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi heure pour se laver, se changer et jeter un charme à ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à porter de lunette pour la soirée. Il savait bien qu'inconsciemment, il faisait tout ce tralala juste au cas où par miracle quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait invité Draco à la fête…

Harry passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls en se concentrant uniquement sur le rassemblement et une porte apparue sur le mur opposé. Il prit une grande respiration et entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il était déjà vingt heure trente quand Harry fit son entré dans la salle. L'endroit était beaucoup plus spacieux que la dernière fois qu'il y était allé pour les réunions de l'A.D.(Armée de Dumbledore) (1) . Un plancher de danse avait été aménagé au centre de la pièce et plusieurs fauteuils et canapés étaient disposés un peu partout. Plusieurs torches éclairaient avec douceur la pièce et une boule miroir était accrochée au dessus du plancher de danse, projetant partout de minuscules faisceaux de lumière.

Harry reconnu quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qu'il salua au passage mais, malheureusement il ne semblait y avoir aucun élève de Serpentard. Il repéra Hermione qui discutait avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hermione l'aperçu soudain et elle lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre.

Harry! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle portait une jolie robe bleu à volants et ses cheveux étaient élégamment remontés en un chignon ravissant. Jamais Harry ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

Tu es très belle ce soir Hermione lui dit il sincèrement

. Merci lui répondit elle rayonnante. Laisse moi te présenter Miranda Richards, Miranda je te présente Harry Potter.

La jeune fille se retourna légèrement et tendit sa main à Harry qui la serra aussitôt.

Miranda étudie à Beauxbâtons et elle est ici cette semaine dans le cadre d'un échange étudiant…Harry?

Harry ne répondit pas à Hermione il avait l'impression d'être en transe, il était littéralement subjugué par la beauté de Miranda. Elle avait des cheveux châtain pâles qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que la mer des caraïbes. Elle portait une petite robe rouge ajustée qui était coupée à mi cuisse révélant des jambes finement sculptées. Mais, ce qui accrocha le plus son regard c'était cette poitrine généreuse sans être disproportionnée et il se surprit à songer à quel effet cela lui ferait de laisser sa bouche glisser le long de ces courbes invitantes. Secouant sa tête pour se libérer de telles pensées, il se décida enfin à laisser aller la main de Miranda qu'il serrait depuis une bonne minute. Celle ci sourit à Harry et il eu l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train de fondre.

Bonsoir Harry, heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Sa voix était légèrement grave et selon son avis incroyablement sexy.

Le plaisir est pour moi Miranda lui répondit-il ayant soudain retrouvé sa voix et du même coup son assurance. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur ce qui fit rire doucement la jeune fille.

C'est une très belle chemise que tu as là Harry, tu aimes les dragons?

Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit aussitôt.

Oui, il y a un dragon que j'aime désespérément mais je crois que j'ai tout ruiné…

Oh, c'est dommage, mais tu sais dans la vie il ne faut jamais perdre espoir Harry…

Sur ce, elle s'excusa auprès de lui et Hermione et s'en alla d'un pas gracieux discuter avec un groupe d'élève de Serdaigle.

Harry? Harry!

Hein? Harry détacha ses yeux de Miranda et regarda Hermione qui venait de crier dans ses oreilles pour pouvoir attirer son attention.

Je sais que Miranda est très belle mais je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis la première danse.

Oh, sûr Mione, viens nous allons faire tourner ta robe.

Hermione gloussa et Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le plancher de danse. Avant de commencer à danser Hermione fit signe à Seamus Finnegan qui s'occupait de la platine. Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil complice et déposa un disque sur la platine. Tutti Frutti de Little Richard, un vieux rock moldu envahi alors la salle.

Harry et Hermione exécutèrent des pirouettes et des figures compliqués avec une aisance désarmante, ne se quittant pas des yeux une seule fois. Harry adorait danser et ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'il répétait cette chorégraphie avec Hermione depuis au moins un an. Hermione lui avait dit que la souplesse et le rythme étaient les armes secrètes d'un bon attrapeur. Alors depuis un an elle lui enseignait l'art de la danse et il s'était révélé être un élève brillant.

Les autres danseurs s'étaient maintenant assemblés autour d'eux et Harry eut une impression de déjà vu en songeant au _FABRIC_. À la fin du morceau Harry fit passer Hermione entres ses jambes et il se retourna rapidement pour la rattraper. Hermione se pencha avec grâce et la musique prit fin sous les applaudissements et les cris des autres danseurs. Hermione et Harry rougirent de plaisir et leur firent une petite révérence. Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille c'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau. Un morceau plus romantique se mit à jouer. Hermione s'excusa auprès de Harry pour aller rejoindre Ron. Harry les vit s'enlacer pour un slow langoureux et au même moment il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Miranda qui lui souriait.

Puis-je avoir cette danse? susurra-t-elle.

_Je ne devrais pas!_ songea Harry. _Par tout les saints d'Avalon elle est tellement belle!_

Et sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva dans les bras de la jeune fille. Ils dansèrent longtemps collés l'un à l'autre sans échanger une parole se laissant seulement guider par la musique. Il était soûlé par le parfum de Miranda qui lui rappelait l'odeur de vanille des cigarettes de Draco. C'était en fait très étrange comme tout en cette jeune fille lui rappelait Draco, son odeur, sa façon de bouger contre lui,_ étrange_ songea Harry mais il fut abruptement tiré de ses pensées quand elle tourna son visage pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, il ne résista pas.

Seul Hermione remarqua quand Harry et Miranda quittèrent le rassemblement rapidement main dans la main.

Je savais bien que Ron avait imaginé tout cela…Harry, gay, vraiment! Mais de quel dragon parlait-il tout à l'heure… 

Elle haussa les épaules et alla retrouver son amoureux.

Mais pourquoi allait il si vite? Draco avait mal au pieds avec ses escarpins dont les talons devaient bien mesurer six centimètres de haut et le tissu de cette robe lui donnait des démangeaisons un peu partout.

Merlin! Comment font les femmes pour marcher avec de telles choses! 

Soudainement Harry s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une énorme femme portant une robe du dix huitième siècle. Il se retourna et lui sourit, oh, Merlin! Ce sourire!

J'ai pensé que tu aimerais visiter les communs de Gryffondor _Miranda…_

Harry s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou. Draco commençait à se rendre compte que le plan qu'Ambrosia et lui avait fignolé était en train de glisser hors de son contrôle mais il se devait de continuer à jouer le jeu. Il serra nerveusement la main de Harry et acquiesça. Harry lui sourit, apparemment très heureux que Miranda ai accepté de le suivre. _Fuck! Fuck!_ _Fuck et fuck! _Pesta Draco contre lui même. Harry donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et Draco se résolut à le suivre.

À l'intérieur Harry lui désigna un canapé en face d'une cheminée.

Vas t'asseoir et met toi à l'aise, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te faire voir. Draco alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et il vit Harry prendre sa baguette et il la diriger vers un escalier sur sa gauche.

Accio Devios! Accio carte du Maraudeur! 

Un morceau de parchemin et une dague flottèrent au dessus de l'escalier et virent se poser dans la main de Harry. Harry amena les deux étranges objets avec lui et vint s'asseoir par terre en face de Draco. Il déplia le morceau de parchemin et il lui donna un petit coup avec sa baguette.

_Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises _

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Devant lui une carte se dessina sur le parchemin vierge et des milliers de petits dessins en formes de traces de pas apparurent devant ses yeux. Peu après les couloirs et les salles de classe du château se dessinèrent sur le parchemin. Il se pencha pour pouvoir regarder de plus près mais Harry le repoussa doucement.

Ce n'est pas tout. dit il mystérieusement. Il prit la dague et Draco la reconnut soudain. C'était la dague qu'il lui avait donné près du lac! Harry se mit à parler au serpent sur la dague et les yeux de celui ci brillèrent. La lame de la dague devint lumineuse et Harry sourit en la regardant.

Draco ignorait que cette dague avait le pouvoir de montrer à celui qui la possède la personne qu'il désire voir. Évidemment il ne parle pas le Fourchelang comme moi…

C'est le dragon dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure, ce Draco?

Mmmm, mmm… répondit Harry distraitement. Il lui désigna le parchemin. Ca, c'est la carte du maraudeur. Mon père et ses copains Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et…Peter Pettigrew ( ce dernier nom Harry l'avait presque vomit de sa bouche tant il haïssait cet homme) qui l'ont conçue…

Pettigrew, n'est ce pas un des mangemorts de tu sais qui? Ton père était ami avec un partisans du seigneur des ténèbres? Demanda Draco étonné.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient tous deux des Gryffondor et mon père n'était pas au courant à l'époque…

Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait jamais songé à cela. Il n'avait jamais songé au fait que Pettigrew avait été un Gryffondor avant de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Cela ne fit que prouver ce qu'il savait déjà, ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. _Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes, Harry, qui démontrent ce que nous sommes vraiment mais nos choix…_Draco l'avait choisit lui malgré le fait qu'il était un Serpentard Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait certainement les aptitudes d'un Serpentard. Il était malin, rusé et faisait preuve d'une inflexible détermination dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais malgré tout cela son cœur avait choisi un Gryffondor, lui…Draco était peut être sincère dans ses sentiments envers lui mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser sans tirer aussi facilement avec son petit subterfuge de ce soir, il sentait une rage sourde montée en lui. Il fit signe à _Miranda_ de regarder la carte.

Il en désigna deux point à l'endroit même où ils étaient . Draco se leva et vint s'asseoir par terre à côté de Harry et regarda au dessus de son épaule. À l'endroit ou Harry pointait son doigt, il pouvait distinctement voir les noms de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy tout près l'un de l'autre. Harry lui mit immédiatement sa dague sous le nez et il se vit, comme dans un miroir sous la forme de Miranda. Harry Potter venait de le prendre au piège comme un idiot de première année.

Harry donna un coup de baguette à la carte et dit : _Méfaits accomplis_ la carte redevint vierge et se replia toute seule. Puis il murmura quelques mots au serpent qui reprit sa place sur le manche de la dague. Il les fit flotter à nouveau vers les escaliers et les deux objets disparurent rapidement. Il sentit quelque chose de dur s'enfoncer sous son menton et il détourna ses yeux de l'escalier. Harry le regardait furieusement sa baguette pointée douloureusement sous son menton.

À quoi joues-tu Malfoy? grinça-t-il la mâchoire tendue.

Je voulais simplement arranger les choses entre nous. Ma sœur m'a suggéré ce moyen pour pouvoir entrer au rassemblement incognito. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous depuis dimanche et je voulais te le dire c'est tout. Ouch! Potter!

Harry venait de lui enfoncer plus profondément sa baguette dans le menton.

Et quand pensais-tu me dire qui tu étais? dit-il le visage rouge de colère.

Je…je… suis désolé! Bon dieu! Il bégayait! Lui Draco Malfoy bégayait! Il se força à respirer lentement et réussi à poursuivre sur un ton qui lui sembla plus calme. Il y avait plus de monde que je croyais là bas. Puis Granger m'a aperçue et en gentille Gryffondor qu'elle est, il a fallu qu'elle vienne me faire la conversation. J'ai dû inventer cette histoire stupide de collégienne française venue à Poudlard à cause d'un échange étudiant. Je pensais te rencontrer seul à seul dès le début et tout t'expliquer mais avec Granger juste à côté il fallait que je continu à jouer le jeu. Tu veux bien abaisser cette baguette!

Harry obtempéra avec réticence et rangea sa baguette dans son jean.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça irait si loin mais quand je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure et que tu ne m'a _pas_ repoussé, j'ai paniqué, j'ai pensé que tu commençais vraiment à en pincer pour Miranda et alors tu m'as amené ici et j'ai cru…

La colère de Harry sembla monter d'un cran.

Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as cru? Hein? cria-t-il . Tu croyais peut être que j'allais te jeter sur le canapé et te faire l'amour sauvagement? Je savais déjà qui tu étais quand nous sommes entrés ici ! Quand tu m'as embrassé sur le plancher de danse je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, c'est _pourquoi_ je ne t'ai pas repoussé idiot!

Oh… le visage de Draco prit une teinte rouge foncée. Il se sentait tellement stupide à présent, il ferma les yeux souhaitant soudain être ailleurs. Il entendit Harry grogner à côté de lui puis un bruit de tissus froissé se fit entendre. Il eut conscience qu'Harry avait bougé et il était maintenant derrière lui. La fermeture de sa robe fut descendue sans cérémonie.

Potter! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Draco essaya vainement de repousser les mains de Harry qui tirait sur sa robe pour l'enlever. Harry écarta les bretelles de la robe et il tira dessus brusquement, exposant les seins aux courbes parfaites de Miranda.

Enlève le reste! ordonna-t-il à Draco.

Non! Lui répondit Draco en le défiant du regard. N'importe qui pourrait entrer ici d'une seconde à l'autre! Il commença à remonter sa robe mais il fut brutalement arrêté par Harry qui avait emprisonné ses poignets dans ses mains puissantes.

Tu as peur Malfoy? Draco ne put s'empêcher de songé qu'il avait demandé la même chose à Harry, lors du duel qu'avait organisé Lokhart durant leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Il savait qu'Harry alors n'avait pas été le moins du monde effrayé par lui, mais à présent Draco devait s'avouer qu'il avait un peu peur. Il avait rarement vu Harry Potter en colère et il devait admettre qu'il était impressionnant. Harry tira à nouveau sur sa robe.

Enlève là et cette fois ci je te conseille de le faire sinon c'est moi qui le ferai et ça ne sera pas joli! Par ailleurs personne ne viendra ici avant des heures et les plus jeunes sont déjà couchés et les autres ne reviendront pas avant des heures. Alors EN-LÈ-VE CETTE FOUTUE ROBE!

Tu n'es qu'un pervers Potter! grommela Draco en enlevant sa robe qu'il déposa ensuite devant lui. Harry s'en empara et lui prit aussi ses escarpins et il les jeta dans le feu.

Potter! s'écria Draco scandalisé en regardant sa robe se consumer rapidement dans le feu. C'était une Versace Sorcier, elle m'a coûtée une fortune!

Et alors? répliqua Harry du tac au tac tu pensais la porter à Noël, peut être?

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre devant l'implacable logique du Gryffondor. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en essayant de garder un air digne. Harry passa un doigt sur sa mâchoire effilée et féminine.

Pas mal, pour un corps de femme… Il le dévisageait ayant l'air d'un chat qui s'apprête à manger une souris.

Harry se leva debout et enleva rapidement ses vêtements. Draco essayait de garder un visage impassible, mais il avait vraiment peur à présent. Harry semblait déterminé à lui faire payer la semaine d'enfer qu'il venait de lui imposer. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement.

Que vas-tu faire de moi Harry?

Allonge toi et ne dit plus un mot Malfoy! Draco lui obéit et regarda Harry dont le visage était un masque sans émotions. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côté et plaqua ses lèvres durement contre les siennes. Il s'allongea ensuite sur lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

Je te déteste, murmura-t-il , je déteste t'aimer, je hais le _fait_ d'être amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré dans ma vie entière que je ne l'ai fait en une seule semaine! Et c'est à cause de toi, parce que je t'aime, je t'aime et je te hais tout à la fois! Tu n'auras droit à rien ce soir _Miranda_, plus aucuns mots d'amour ne sortiront de ma bouche, tu devras rester là et essayer d'apprécier le spectacle.

Draco pouvait sentir l'érection de Harry contre le bas de son ventre et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Il sentait Harry respirer bruyamment contre son oreille et quand il entra en lui, il retint un cri de surprise et de douleur. Miranda était vierge., mais Harry n'en tint pas compte et il continua de bouger en lui, de plus en plus vite. Il pouvait sentir des larmes glisser sur ses joues et il s'agrippa aux épaules de Harry en enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans la chair du Gryffondor. Sentant le plaisir l'envahir malgré lui, Draco noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry. Harry entrait et sortait de lui de plus en plus vite et Draco savait que ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Harry n'atteigne l'extase et il savait aussi qu'il allait le suivre dans cette extase.

Fuck!

C'était fini. Harry se déversa en lui et il se retira immédiatement, s'allongeant à côté de lui en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Harry avait eu raison, _Miranda_ n'avait eu droit à rien du tout. Aucunes caresses, pas un mot tendre rien. Juste la hargne de Harry Potter s'enfonçant en elle à chaques coups. Draco tenta un timide rapprochement en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il ne la repoussa pas mais il ne la serra pas non plus.

Ca vas mieux? demanda-t-il hésitant. Harry entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Oui. Répondit-il sans le regarder.

Harry regarde de moi. Supplia-t-il .

Harry tourna son visage vers le sien et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Tu…tu es revenu balbutia-t-il . Je veux dire, la potion a cessé d'agir, oh dieu Draco c'est toi! Harry le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui, Draco poussa un soupir de contentement et se lova le plus près de lui possible.

Je dois partir maintenant Harry, nous avons un match de prévu toi et moi demain.

Draco se leva et commença à enfiler les vêtements que Harry portait quelques instants plutôt.

Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère? demanda-t-il à Harry en boutonnant la chemise du Gryffondor. Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe que non avec sa tête.

Draco est ce que tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure?

Bien sur que non Harry je comprends.

Je suis d'accord Draco.

Draco qui avait commencé à marcher en direction de la sortie se retourna brusquement. Harry vint le rejoindre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

De quoi veux-tu parler?

De toi et moi love. A partir de demain je ne cacherai plus mes sentiments envers toi, mais ne te trompes pas j'ai bien l'intention d'attraper le vif d'or. Ai-je été assez clair?

Draco se contenta de l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche et il le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle régnait une véritable commotion. Tous les élèves de chaques maisons parlaient en même temps dans une énorme confusion cacophonique. À tout moment à chaques tables on pouvait voir les étudiants tourner leurs têtes vers l'entrée de la grande salle puis se remettre à jacasser bruyamment

Ron!

Hermione attrapa son amoureux par la manche et le força à se rasseoir.

Laisse moi y aller Hermione, je vais lui régler son compte à ce furet! Je suis sûr qu'il complote quelque chose!

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel. Quelque fois son petit ami pouvait être vraiment borné.

Laisse les tranquille Ron et relaxe toi, tu as un match dans moins d'une demi heure! Elle se pencha un peu et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Bien…maugréa Ron. Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout!

Moi non plus Ron, murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet vers l'entrée de la salle.

Pansy cela dure depuis combien de temps tout cela?

Pansy Parkinson secoua sa chevelure de jais et offrit son plus beau sourire à Blaise Zabini.

Potter et Draco tu veux dire? Elle éclata de rire en regardant vers la table des Gryffondor. Une semaine tu imagines! Et regarde les! Ils commencent à peine à s'en rendre compte!

_Je _ne m'en était pas rendu compte! Répliqua Blaise offensé.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Le hommes! S'écria-t-elle exaspéré. Jamais capable de voir l'évidence même quand elle est placée directement sous votre nez! Elle ignora la grimace de Blaise et regarda vers l'entrée de la salle pour au moins la quatorzième fois ce matin là.

Harry et Draco discutaient ensemble en se souriant constamment. Draco avait pris un pan de la robe de quidditch de Harry dans sa main et faisait tourner le tissus distraitement entre ses doigts. Tous les élèves de l'école les regardaient avec fascination et à l'autre bout de la salle Dumbledore souriait discrètement

Tu crois qu'on leur en a assez fais voir pour ce matin, Harry?

Harry jeta un regard amusé vers Ron qui fixait la main de Draco sur sa robe avec une rage contenue.

Oui, allons-y, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, je crois que je devrai parler à Ron avant d'aller plus loin.

Ils quittèrent la grande salle et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'entrée du château. Rendus près des énormes portes Harry pris Draco par la main et l'attira à lui doucement.

Je croyais que l'on en avait assez fait pour ce matin love…Draco sourit à Harry et entoura ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor.

Peu importe, dit Harry avec un air grave, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…il ne se sentait pas la force de regarder Draco en face et il fixait un point imaginaire sur la porte devant lui. Je veux dire…dieu! Draco, je t'ai violé!

Harry regarde moi …

Avec effort Harry plongea ses yeux dans le regard empreint d'adoration de Draco.

Tu ne m'as pas violé. Affirma celui ci d'une voix ferme. J'étais prêt à tout prendre, tu m'entends tout! J'ai _voulu _ce qui est arrivé Harry tu comprends? J'étais prêt à tout pour réparer mes erreurs et de plus je t'aime. Chaques fois que je suis dans tes bras Potter je suis, je me sens…

Je sais. Répondit Harry. Mais sache que je ne referai plus jamais ça de cette façon, je veux dire tu pleurais et j'étais tellement en colère, dieu Draco je suis mmmm!

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire et Draco approfondit le baiser qu'il mourrait d'envi de donner à Harry depuis qu'il s'était éveillé ce matin là. Quand il sentit les mains de Harry se glisser avec ferveur sous sa robe il rompit brusquement son étreinte.

Ca ne vas pas Draco? Demanda Harry soudainement inquiet, Draco se frottait les cotes en grimaçant.

Ce n'est rien Potter, dit Draco en forçant un sourire, allons au stade nous allons être en retard.

Oui…Harry n'ajouta plus un mot, mais il eu un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup et il sortit du château en compagnie de Draco incertain que le froid qu'il ressentait était du à la fraîcheur automnale…

Le score est maintenant de trente pour Gryffondor et quarante pour Serpentard et…Malfoy semble avoir des problèmes…il semble avoir perdu le contrôle de son balais, grand Merlin il tombe en vrille! Il va s'écraser au sol si quelqu'un …Potter l'a vu!

Évidemment que Harry avait vu ce qui se passait. Il avait été incapable de se concentrer pendant le match, étant convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco. Quand il avait vu Draco porter un bras à son ventre en semblant se tordre de douleur Harry avait foncé vers lui…

Il le rattrapa en quelques secondes et réussit à stabiliser le balais de Draco en l'empoignant de toutes ses forces de sa main droite. Il réussit à le ramener au sol dans un équilibre précaire et quand il sentit enfin le sol sous ses pieds Draco lâcha son balais et tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Harry descendit rapidement de son balais et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

Je ne peux pas respirer Harry. Je…

DRACO! DRACO!

Les yeux de Draco s'étaient fermés et jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi pale qu'en cet instant.

Écartez-vous Potter!

Madame Pomfresh poussa Harry et se mit à examiner Draco rapidement en promenant sa baguette un peu partout sur le corps inerte de Draco..

Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer, qu'est ce qu'il a ? .

Pomfresh ne lui répondit pas et scruta le terrain semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle sembla soudain avoir trouvé et elle cria : Weasley! Venez par ici et aidez nous à le transporter à l'infirmerie!

Harry vit Ron accourir vers eux et tandis que madame Pomfresh prenait les jambes de Draco, Harry et Ron firent passer les bras de Draco sur leurs épaules et ils le soulevèrent ensemble avec précautions.

Ils traversèrent les corridors de Poudlard le plus rapidement possible en prenant soin de ne pas trop secouer Draco qui gémissait doucement, semblant à demi conscient. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que ses jambes n'allaient pas assez vite, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point l'infirmerie était loin avant ce jour.

Harry et Ron avaient été obligés d'attendre à la porte de l'infirmerie après avoir déposé Draco sur un des lits. Dumbledore accompagné de Rogue était entré peu après et Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'il l'appelle avant de pouvoir le voir. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et Harry n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux une seule fois.

Pourquoi te soucis tu de la santé de Malfoy tout d'un coup?

Harry ne répondit pas à Ron et celui ci perdit patience et le prit rudement par le col.

Je _veux savoir _Harry.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et enleva doucement ses mains de sur son col.

Merci d'être là Ron, lui dit-il avec une reconnaissance manifeste, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment.

Décontenancé Ron se contenta de hocher la tête et ne posa plus de questions.

Vous pouvez entrez messieurs à présent. Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Dumbledore qui leur faisait signe d'entrer. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur et Ron le suivit plus lentement, préférant rester en retrait.

Il respire encore difficilement monsieur. dit Rogue à Dumbledore quand Harry arriva à côté du lit accompagné de Dumbledore. Quand il vit Draco, toujours inconscient sur le lit très pâle et le front couvert de sueur, son cœur chavira. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco et il lui prit la main. Il constata avec effroi qu'elle était glacée.

Draco? Love? Est ce que tu m'entends? dit il d'une voix étranglée mais Draco ne réagit pas et sa main était molle dans la sienne.

Qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda-t-il alarmé en lâchant la main de Draco.

Je n'en suis pas encore certain lui répondit Dumbledore avec douceur c'est pourquoi je me dois de te poser quelques questions d'une nature assez personnelle Harry, alors si tu souhaites rester seul avec moi tu n'as qu'à me le dire…

Je n'ai rien à cacher. lui dit Harry fermement.

Dans ce cas…Premièrement je voudrais savoir si tu as vu monsieur Malfoy aujourd'hui ou hier Harry?

Oui monsieur…

Avait il son apparence normale quand vous vous êtes vus?

Harry baissa les yeux. Non pas hier monsieur il avait prit une potion qui lui avait donné l'apparence d'une femme. Il a fais ça pour pouvoir venir me rejoindre à une fête, évidemment au début je n'était pas au courant…

Bien, bien, excuses moi Harry mais cette prochaine question vas te sembler probablement embarrassante mais je dois te la poser.

Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore poursuivit.

As-tu fais l'amour avec monsieur Malfoy pendant qu'il était sous sa forme féminine?

Oui Harry tourna la tête et rougit violemment, Ron étouffa un cri et madame Pomfresh se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

Alors c'est bien ce que je croyais dit gravement Dumbledore.

Qu'est ce que c'est cria Harry qu'est ce qu'il a!

Une partie de la prémonition de Firenze s'est réalisé aujourd'hui Harry lui répondit calmement Dumbledore.

C'est absurde monsieur! Monsieur Malfoy est simplement malade! s'exclama Rogue.

Severus, vous avez examiné monsieur Malfoy vous même et Harry vient de confirmer ce que nous savions déjà de toute façon, alors cessez de nier l'évidence!

Rogue se renfrogna et regarda Harry avec hargne.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin? Harry sentait qu'il était au bout de sa patience.

Harry, Draco est en partie Vélane. Ses pouvoirs de Vélane sont très forts ces jours ci car il a enfin trouvé son _partenaire._ Tu sais bien sûr que les Vélanes n'aime qu'une seule personne dans leurs vie et quand cette personne partage les mêmes sentiments , elle devient automatiquement son _partenaire_ pour la vie. Quand Draco a prit une forme féminine hier soir, son sang de Vélane quand la potion à cessée d'agir a gardé quelques parties de cette féminité en lui… Harry ce que j'essaies de te dire c'est que Draco et toi hier soir avez conçus un enfant.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce et tout le monde sursauta quand Dumbledore reprit la parole.

Firenze a vu dans le ciel que cet enfant était destiné à être le prochain sauveur de notre monde, exactement comme tu es le présent sauveur Harry. Maintenant si tu veux sauver Draco, tu dois le persuader de ne pas rejeter l'enfant qu'il porte, car tant qu'il refusera sa présence il restera dans un état comateux.

Un hurlement horrible se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent vers Draco. Ses canines s'étaient mises à pousser et il était éveillé assis sur son lit. Ses yeux avaient perdus leurs teintes grises et étaient maintenant entièrement noirs.

Il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait Harry tu dois lui ordonner de garder l'enfant. Soit ferme Harry dans cet état il ne peut qu'accepter des ordres, pas de demandes ni de suppliques! Cria Dumbledore pour se faire entendre par dessus les hurlements animal que poussaient Draco presque désespérément.

Harry pris les mains de Draco dans les siennes et murmura : Draco, garde le je t'en prie. Draco le repoussa violemment et il faillit tomber du lit.

Pas de suppliques Potter, vous avez entendu ce que le directeur a dit. Maintenant ordonnez lui!

Harry pour une fois fut reconnaissant envers le professeur Rogue, il avait besoin d'être secoué en ce moment. Il repris les mains de Draco dans les siennes et avec un courage qu'il était loin de ressentir il lui parla d'une voix forte.

Maintenant tu m'écoutes Serpentard! Tu gardes cette enfant, je te l'ordonne! Les canines de Draco se rétractèrent immédiatement et ses yeux reprirent leurs teintes grise habituelle, il ferma les yeux et tomba endormi dans les bras de Harry qui le reposa avec précautions sur le lit. Harry se retourna et chercha le regard de Dumbledore et de Rogue.

Vous m'avez dit que Draco était en partie Vélane, mais pas à quel point…

Il ne possède qu'un huitième de sang de Vélane Potter, sa mère par contre est à moitié Vélane.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry sentait que le professeur Rogue lui parlait avec un semblant de respect.

Nous ne pensions pas toute fois que les pouvoirs de Draco pouvaient devenir aussi puissant qu'ils l'ont été à l'instant. Il n'y a eu que deux grossesses mâles Vélane qui ont été enregistrées dans les archives historiques du monde des sorciers jusqu'à ce jour. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que la grossesse de Draco sera particulièrement courte, comparée à une grossesse normale. L'enfant devrait voir le jour à la fin du mois et la grossesse de Draco ne sera presque pas visible. Nous ignorons comment l'accouchement ce passera aucunes archives en fait mention. Cet enfant est très important monsieur Potter…

Rogue n'acheva pas sa phrase et reporta son regard sur Draco, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage ne fit rien pour calmer les nerfs de Harry.

Veuillez sortir tous maintenant, dit Dumbledore sur un ton autoritaire, je voudrais m'entretenir en privé un instant avec Harry et évidemment ce qui s'est dit ici doit demeurer top secret.

Ron, madame Pomfresh et Rogue sortirent en silence de l'infirmerie. Harry vit madame Pomfresh passer un bras autour des épaules de Ron qui tremblait comme une feuille et Rogue se pencher pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Harry se promit de tout raconter à Ron et Hermione aussitôt que son courage lui serait revenu.

Il entendit le matelas du lit craquer légèrement quand Dumbledore vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, n'est ce pas Harry?

Je suis trop jeune monsieur je ne sais pas quoi faire, non je n'en veux pas. Peu importe ce que Draco peut raconter monsieur, hier soir j'étais en colère, hier soir je l'ai violé. Sa vois se brisa et le directeur de Poudlard le prit dans ses bras. La voix du vieil homme parvint à ses oreilles calme et rassurante.

Le professeur Rogue m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir mercredi et avec quelle force monsieur Malfoy l'a repoussé. Harry, Draco est en partie Vélane et par ce fait il possède la force de dix hommes réunis. Si il n'avait pas voulut ce qui s'est passé hier soir, crois moi il t'aurais facilement repoussé. Tu es la seule personne importante à ses yeux, il n'y a personne d'autre qui compte plus que toi pour lui. Est ce que tu l'aimes Harry? Je veux dire sincèrement?

Oui monsieur, je n'aurais jamais cru aimer quelqu'un d'autre à ce point là.

Bien, bien mon garçon. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment. Pour l'enfant je suis sûr que tu sauras quoi faire, le moment venu…

Sur ce le directeur de Poudlard le quitta en le laissant plus désemparé que jamais. Il se coucha à côté de Draco et mit une main sur son ventre, il ressentit aussitôt une petite décharge d'énergie lui traverser la main. Tout avait plus de sens à présent. Cette étrange impression qu'il avait ressentit au cours de potions la première fois et puis quand il avait été dans la chambre de Draco. Toutes les fois que Draco lui avait obéit, toutes les fois que… Les Vélanes obéissait aveuglément à leurs partenaire. Mais il ne pouvais accepter cela, Draco lui avait obéi hier donc peu importe ce que Draco lui disait ou ce que Dumbledore racontait. Il avait violé Draco, il était un monstre et cet enfant serait le résultat de sa monstruosité, un monstre lui aussi…

Je peux le sentir Draco, il y a vraiment quelque chose là dedans, mais je n'en veux pas. Je suis désolé love. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Draco et puis il quitta l'infirmerie en silence, sitôt passé les portes de l'infirmerie, il se mit à courir. Il courut et courut pour ne s'arrêter qu'en arrivant derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Résolut, il enfourcha sa moto et lui ordonna de démarrer. Direction, 4 Privet Drive…

TBC


	6. Le 29 octobre

**Note :** Bonjour à tous et merci de lire cette histoire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des notes donc je serai brève! J'ai inclus dans ce chapitre des éléments inspirés et provenants des les livres de J.R.R Tolkien. (

Seigneur des anneaux ) rien de tout ça m'appartient et bla bla bla. C'est un « trip » personnel et je vous remercie d'embarquer avec moi dans mes idées souvent tordues! Allez je vous laisses et j'espère que vous allez aimer!

Chapitre six : Le 29 octobre 

« Viens ici ! Allez Viens! » Pétunia Dursley fronça les sourcils et tendit sa main plus avant vers l'animal entêté. Hedwige éloigna son bec le plus possible du morceau de bacon que lui tendait Pétunia en prenant un air hautain et dégoûté. « Sale bête! » marmonna Pétunia et elle pinça les lèvres en adressant un regard mauvais à la chouette perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Elle soupira et relu encore une fois la lettre qu'elle avait écrite dix minutes auparavant.

_À Mr Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

_J'irai droit au but. Mon neveu, Harry Potter, est arrivé chez moi samedi dernier sans me donner la moindre explication sur la raison de son retour imprévu et cela fait deux jours maintenant qu'il se terre dans sa chambre en refusant obstinément de m'adresser la parole. Je ne puis tolérer cette situation plus longtemps et je ne crois pas pouvoir cacher sa présence à mon mari et à mon fils encore longtemps. Je vous sommes donc d'envoyer quelqu'un de votre « école » venir le chercher immédiatement et le plus « discrètement » possible. Je vous donnes encore deux jours et si personnes n'est venu le chercher d'ici là, je le mettrai à la porte et il n'aura plus qu'à se débrouiller tout seul._

_Pétunia Dursley_

P.S. : J'ai dû cacher son ignoble motocyclette dans le garage de mon époux. Veuillez aviser la personne qui viendra le chercher de m'en débarrasser.

Pétunia replia la lettre en songeant au samedi précédent. Cela avait été une belle journée pour Pétunia (mis à part la pluie diluvienne.) Elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de la rédactrice en chef du magazine_ Femmes au foyer_ en fin de matinée pour lui annoncer que sa recette de cornichons marinés à l'ail avait remporté le premier prix de leur concours mensuel : « une année d'emplettes gratuites dans le magasin d'alimentation de votre choix. »Une bénédiction, avait-elle songé en pensant à son mari et à son fils. Les pauvres, ils étaient si travaillants tous les deux, il était normal qu'ils mangent autant…

Enfin, cela aurait pu être un samedi parfait s'il n'avait été des trois petits coups brefs qui avaient retentit à sa porte d'entrée vers les trois heures de cet après-midi là. Elle s'était dépêchée d'aller ouvrir la porte, croyant que c'était Vernon qui rentrait plus tôt de sa journée de golf avec ses associés de la Grunnings. Elle avait eu un choc et était presque tombée dans les pommes quand elle s'était retrouvée face à son neveu, habillé dans un accoutrement ridicule rouge et or arborant le numéro sept sur la manche gauche. Elle s'était penchée un peu de côté pour apercevoir derrière lui une motocyclette garée dans l'entrée de son garage. Pétunia était reconnue pour ne pas mâcher ses mots et une fois le choc initial passé sa verve était revenue avec force.

« Vas te sécher à la salle de bain tu mouille d'eau sale le plancher que j'ai lavé ce matin même! En attendant je vais cacher cet engin dans le garage! Quand tu seras sec, tu devras m'expliquer ta présence ici. Tu iras directement à ta chambre et tu ne feras pas le moindre bruit. Je n'ai pas envie que Vernon fasse une crise cardiaque en te voyant et Dudley vient à peine de cesser de mouiller son… » Elle s'était interrompue, sachant qu'elle en avait trop dit et son neveu l'avait regardé avec un sourire en coin. Le sale petit goujat. Comment avait-il osé se moquer de son petit Duddlynouchet adoré! « Et enlève ce sourire idiot de sur ton visage ou je…AAAAAARRRGH! »

Cet espèce de volatile que son neveu appelait Hedwige, lui avait presque égratigné le visage en entrant dans sa demeure en volant comme une furie. Elle avait atterri directement sur le bras de son neveu, et celui-ci était monté à l'étage en adressant un sourire complice à la sale bête. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours et elle n'avait pu tirer aucunes informations de son neveu quant à sa présence chez elle. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il acceptait ses conditions, c'est à dire, ne faire aucun bruit quand Vernon et Dudley étaient à la maison et ne sortir de sa chambre que pour le strict nécessaire.

Mais à présent, c'en était trop. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, croyant à chaques fois que c'était un de ces détraqueurs qui forçaient la porte de sa maison pour venir faire du mal à son Dudley. Elle avait aussi du mal à cacher sa nervosité à son mari qui lui avait demandé par deux fois hier si elle souhaitait rencontrer son médecin pour se faire prescrire des calmants. Il fallait que ce garçon parte et au plus vite.

« Allons viens ma petite » la voix de Pétunia s'était faites mielleuse mais Hedwige n'en tint pas compte et Pétunia eu soudain une idée.

« Elle est adressée à Albus Dumbledore » dit-elle en remarquant avec satisfaction que l'animal la regardait soudainement avec intérêt. « Je suis certaine que tu souhaites retourner vivre dans ce château, avec ton maître, loin de nous… » Cette dernière remarque sembla avoir eu l'effet escompté car l'oiseau lui tendit sa patte. « Bien, bien. » Murmura Pétunia satisfaite. Elle s'empressa d'attacher la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et l'oiseau pris son vol immédiatement en sortant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Pétunia regarda l'animal s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. « Enfin! » songea-t-elle « j'en serai bientôt débarrassé. » Elle se retourna en chantonnant et prit une cuillère pour touiller la soupe sur la cuisinière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« « « « « « « « «

Ron serra la lettre qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main. Dumbledore l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau il avait maintenant une heure de cela et il y était accouru, trop heureux de se libérer pour quelques instants du cours ennuyeux du professeur Binns. Quand le directeur lui avait expliqué pourquoi il l'avait fait quérir, Ron avait presque crié de joie. Harry avait été retrouvé.

Il s'était réfugié chez les Dursley. Comme toujours Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver son ami brillant. Qui aurait songé à aller le chercher là bas? Dumbledore avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui aille chercher Harry mais il y avait posé une condition. Malfoy devait être d'accord. Ron avait protesté mais Dumbledore avait été inflexible. Ou il partait chercher Harry avec l'accord de Malfoy ou il enverrait Hagrid à sa place.

Hermione bien sûr lui avait conseillé d'être prudent, considérant le caractère instable de Malfoy durant les deux derniers jours. Il lui avait tout révélé à propos de Harry et Malfoy la veille, dans la Salle sur Demande, où il se rencontrait tout les deux le plus souvent possible pour faire l'amour. Ron sourit en se remémorant les courbes harmonieuses d'Hermione sous la lumière de la lune. Elle avait pris la chose avec philosophie en disant que Harry avait un don pour savoir reconnaître la plus infime parcelle de bonté chez des personnes que l'on croiraient être à première vue des monstres. Il allait bientôt savoir si Harry avait eu raison de croire aux sentiments de Malfoy. Il mit la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et entra d'un pas résolu dans l'infirmerie.

Ron se dirigea vers le dernier lit au fond à gauche où Malfoy s'était apparemment endormi. « Génial! » songea-t-il, « maintenant il faut que je le réveille! » Il se racla la gorge et tout de suite Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui un moment, cherchant apparemment à se souvenir où il était et quand son regard croisa celui de Ron, ses yeux prirent immédiatement leurs habituelles teinte glacée.

« Weasley. » Draco inclina poliment la tête. Parler à un Malfoy n'était pas une chose habituelle pour un Weasley et Ron se surprit à bégayer. « Eu…hum…Mal…Malfoy…je » Draco fit claquer sa langue. « Allons, Weasley, je suis certain que tes parents ne sont pas pauvres au point de ne jamais t'avoir acheté de dictionnaire n'est ce pas? » Ron se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'envoyer paître sur le champ en se rappelant que Malfoy était dans un état émotionnel instable. Il le regarda qui lui souriait d'une manière effrontée en attendant à l'évidence qu'il lui réponde.

Ron fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la lettre. « Dumbledore a reçu ça ce matin. » dit-il en tendant la lettre à Malfoy qui la prit aussitôt. Ron vit avec satisfaction le sourire de Malfoy s'effacer au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre. Quand il le regarda à nouveau ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et Ron mit instinctivement sa main sur son épaule.

« Évidemment, tu as mon accord Weasley. » Draco s'interrompit pour essuyer une larme qui avait glissée sur sa joue. Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers lui et tapota légèrement le matelas près de lui. « Veux-tu t'asseoir, s'il te plaît? Tu vas finir par me donner un torticolis. » Ron s'assit si brusquement que le matelas rebondit faisant grimacer Draco de douleur. « Oh! Merlin! Malfoy! Je suis désolé! » il se précipita aussitôt pour ajuster ses oreillers mais Malfoy le repoussa brusquement. « Ca va Weasley d'accord? » Draco inspira profondément et sembla se calmer un peu. « Je veux seulement que tu m'écoutes… » Ron acquiesça et Draco plaça une de ses mains sur son ventre et il retint un cri de surprise. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait sur les parois du ventre de l'intérieur.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est? » cria Ron en retirant sa main. « C'est l'enfant. Il lutte pour sortir car il sent que je ne suis pas encore persuadé que je veuille de lui. » « Vraiment! » Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais alors qu'est ce qui le retient de sortir pour de bon? » « Je suis en partie Vélane Weasley et Harry est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'était écrit dans ma _destinée_. Il m'a ordonné de garder cet enfant donc il est impossible que je le perde à moins que Harry m'ordonne le contraire. Mais en attendant, tant que je ne saurai pas si Harry veut ou nonde cet enfant, l'enfant tentera de sortir de moi. C'est pourquoi je souffre autant… » Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de Draco.

« Alors tu es réellement amoureux de lui. » Bien que ce n'était pas une question Draco acquiesça tout de même. « Tu comptes te rendre là bas comment? » « Dumbledore a dit qu'il me prêterais un des balais de l'équipe. » « Pff! » Draco porta une main à son front l'air excédé. « Donne moi ma baguette je te prie. » Draco lui indiqua une table un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Ron fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans trop comprendre pourquoi et revint bientôt avec la baguette qu'il tendit à Draco. Draco la dirigea vers le plancher et marmonna « _accio, Nimbus 2001. » _Quelques minutes plus tard le balais entra dans l'infirmerie et Draco l'attrapa d'un geste agile. Il le tendit à Ron qui le prit en hésitant.

« Écoutes Wea…Ron. J'en ai assez de toutes ces bagarres inutiles entre nous et… » il leva la main voyant que Ron ouvrait la bouche. « Et je suis conscient » poursuivit-il avec fermeté, « que je les ai, en grande partie du moins, initiées. Je ne veux plus que Harry souffre à cause de tout cela et je suis certain que pour une fois tu es d'accord avec moi. Je sais que nous ne serons probablement jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'aimerais seulement qu'à partir de maintenant nous soyons capable de nous parler avec civilité. »

Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie Ronald Weasley sourit sincèrement à Draco Malfoy. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord…Draco. » Rita Skeeter aurait été au paradis des journalistes si elle avait été témoin de la scène suivante. Ron tendit sa main à Draco et Draco prit la main offerte en souriant. « Promet moi de ne pas revenir de chez ces moldu tant que Harry n'aura accepté de te suivre. J'ai besoin de lui, tu comprends? » « Oui » souffla Ron un peu embarrassé, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voir Draco aussi sincère. « Je te le ramènerai, c'est promis. » Sur ce il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie avec le Nimbus 2001 sous le bras. Quand la porte se fut refermée Draco murmura « bonne chance, Ron. » puis il ferma les yeux pour tenter de rattraper son sommeil perdu.

« Dumbledore » marmonna Ron en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il devait l'admettre, le vieux sorcier avait du génie. Évidemment il n'était pas obligatoire qu'il eu l'accord de Draco pour aller chercher Harry. Le directeur avait simplement voulu par ce stratagème que Malfoy et lui fasse la paix. Ron sourit et posa les yeux sur le balais qu'il serrait contre lui. « C'est réussi » songea-t-il avant de se mettre à courir, il fallait aller chercher Harry, il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

« « « « « « « « «

« Devios! » Le serpent argenté au yeux d'émeraude leva la tête et regarda le visage au traits tirés de son jeune maître. Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cette étrange maison moldu et depuis deux jours, à chaques heures ou presque son maître lui demandait la même chose.

« Montre moi Draco! » Le serpent secoua la tête imperceptiblement et poussa un léger soupir. « Bien maître. »

À nouveau il fit apparaître l'image de son ancien maître sur la lame et à nouveau ce sourire triste vint danser sur les lèvres de son maître actuel. « Je dois trouver le courage de repartir là bas. Je dois trouver le courage d'affronter tout cela. Regarde le Devios, il est encore devant cette fenêtre de l'infirmerie…Il m'attend…Comme j'ai été lâche de l'abandonner là tout seul avec notre enfant… »

Le serpent inclina sa tête de côté.

« C'est la première fois que j'entend le maître mentionner son enfant, avez-vous changé d'avis maître? Voulez-vous de cet enfant à présent? »

Harry fixa Devios dont la langue entrait et sortait rapidement dans sa gueule et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que j'ai violé Draco et je devrai vivre avec cela sur la conscience le reste de mes jours, mais j'ai compris que cet enfant n'en est en rien responsable. J'ai été idiot de croire qu'il serait un monstre comme moi et j'ai honte d'admettre après ce que j'ai fait d'être toujours amoureux de Draco et d'avoir terriblement envi de lui. Mais que dit-il? » Sur l'image reflétée sur la dague on pouvait voir Draco parler seul devant la fenêtre.

« Est ce que le maître désire entendre ce qu'il dit? » Harry cligna des yeux une fois et puis deux regardant le serpent avec stupéfaction.. « Tu peux faire ça! » s'exclama-t-il « oui » dit calmement le serpent. « Si c'est ce que le maître désire ». Harry secoua la dague comme pour réveiller le serpent. « fais le » s'exclama t il! « Oui, maître » dit le serpent ayant l'air presque amusé par le ton pressant de son maître. Aussitôt dans la pièce la voit de Draco retentit.

« …il a peur Severus. Il a peur car il croit qu'il est un monstre Je l'ai entendu avant qu'il ne quitte le château, mais j'étais trop faible pour lui répondre. ». Draco donna un coup de poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Stupide Gryffondor! » cria-t-il.

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise. Il l'avait entendu! Et Rogue était avec lui! Il regarda la lame de plus près en songeant qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne fut pas assez large pour lui montrer les deux occupants de la pièce. Il entendit Rogue pousser un long soupir. « Je comprends » dit il. Draco se mit à sourire tristement. « Oh non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté ? Tu sais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir. Le soir où l'on a… » La phrase de Draco resta en suspend et Harry retint son souffle en attendant la réplique de Rogue. « Oui, je sais » répondit il. « Enfin, il a été un peu brutal, je crois? » Draco eut un rire sans joie. « Oui, en effet, mais ce que tu ne sais pas Serverus, c'est qu'il est encore persuadé qu'il m'a violé, tu te rend compte! Arrgh! »

Draco mit sa mais sur son ventre et ferma les yeux les sourcils froncés visiblement en proie à une vive douleur. Harry entendit une chaise être brusquement poussée et bientôt il vit Rogue apparaître sur l'image prenant Draco par les épaules pour le stabiliser doucement. Draco appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de Rogue et sembla se détendre un peu. « Draco, tu ne dois pas t'agiter comme ça! Tu sais bien que nous ignorons tout ou presque sur ce genre de grossesse. » La vois de Rogue s'adoucit. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. » Draco leva les yeux vers Rogue. « Merci Severus. Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais été un bien meilleur père que Lucius et tout ce qui arrive en ce moment me prouve que j'ai toujours eu raison. »

Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, Harry approuva frénétiquement avec sa tête. « Draco, je t'en prie » dit Rogue ayant l'air embarrassé. « Je voudrais simplement, » l'interrompit Draco, « qu'Harry revienne. dieu Severus, Il ne m'a pas violé. Il était seulement en colère et avec raison! Puis j'ai peur… »Rogue serra légèrement les épaules de Draco. « Tu as peur de quoi…fils ? » En entendant le mot fils, les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent et lui et Rogue se regardèrent en souriant. Draco se retourna et étreignit Rogue de toute ses forces. « J'ai peur de ce que Harry a vu dans son rêve. Il l'a dit que Voldemort l'avait forcé à pointer sa baguette sur moi en disant « Tue les » maintenant. Je sais qu'il parlait de moi et de l'enfant…Severus, je veux qu'il revienne . » La voix de Draco se brisa et Rogue lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est dans les mains de monsieur Weasley a présent. J'espère qu'il pourra se rendre rapidement à destination. »

Draco relâcha son étreinte et alla s'étendre sur son lit en se frottant le front avec son pouce et son index. Rogue se pressa à ses côté pour ajuster ses oreillers afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir correctement. Draco retira la main de son visage dévoilant son regard exténué.

« J'ai eu une véritable conversation en presque six années ce matin avec Ronald Weasley, juste après que Dumbledore ai reçu le message de cette moldu chez qui Harry habite. » Draco eu un rire forcé. « Le pauvre Severus! Il venait à peine de digérer le fait que son meilleur copain était gay, pour ensuite découvrir que c'était moi son amant! »

Severus regarda Draco en prenant un air faussement inquiet. « Et tu es toujours en un seul morceau? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Étonnant n'est ce pas? » Draco lui rendit son sourire et reprit tout de suite un air sérieux. « Je crois que nous avons conclu une sorte de trêve, Severus. Enfin, je lui ai prêté mon Nimbus 2001, alors il devrait arriver chez ces moldu d'une minute à l'autre… »

« Ca suffit Devios! J'en ai assez entendu! » Harry coinça promptement la dague sous la taille de son pantalon. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. « Hedwige! » Appela-t-il nerveusement. « HEDWIGE! »

« Ca ne sert à rien vieux, elle est restée au château. »

Harry se retourna lentement au son de la voix familière. Ron flottait à la hauteur de la fenêtre de sa chambre, semblant manier avec facilité le balais noir qu'il avait dû si souvent affronter dans le stade de quidditch. Ron pencha la tête et entra dans la chambre en regardant autour de lui avec intérêt comme l'aurait fait son père. Il descendit de son balais et secoua la tête en regardant Harry, l'air de dire « ce que tu peux être idiot parfois! » Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine sachant que son meilleur ami lui avait pardonné ses nombreux mensonges des derniers jours. Ils se sautèrent au cou en même temps et éclatèrent de rire en se donnant de petites tapes dans le dos.

« C'est bon de te revoir Ron! »

« C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Harry! » Ron le repoussa un peu et posa sur lui un regard soudainement très sérieux. « Malfoy m'a fait promettre de ne pas rentrer au château sans toi, Harry », il lui montra le Nimbus comme pour prouver son point. Harry avança sa main pour caresser le manche, oh, comme il avait hâte de retrouver Draco. Ron posa sur lui un regard compréhensif et poursuivit. « Tu dois revenir, il est très affaiblit par sa…condition, il a besoin de ta force et… » Harry serra légèrement l'épaule de son ami. « Ne t'en fais pas, Ron j'ai compris à présent. J'ai compris que la seule chose horrible que j'ai faites jusqu'à présent c'était de m'enfuir ici, j'étais persuadé que personne songerait à venir me chercher chez les Dursley. J'avais tellement peur tu comprends? »

« Oui je comprends. Pour une fois je peux dire que ta tante a fait quelque chose d'intelligent en envoyant cette lettre à Dumbledore. Sans elle, nous te chercherions encore. Tu es prêts à partir? »

« Oui » Ron pouvait lire sur le visage de Harry à quel point son ami avait hâte de retrouver son amoureux…

« « « « « « « « «

« Waou! Hagrid t'en a fait cadeau! Elle est géniale Harry! Sirius serait heureux de savoir qu'elle est à toi maintenant! »

Harry déplaça la moto de sous l'énorme drap où l'avait caché sa tante et l'enfourcha. Lui et Ron qui flottait à côté de la moto sur le balais de Draco attendait anxieusement que Pétunia leur signale que la voie était libre. En effet, quand Ron et lui étaient descendus pour aller chercher la moto, la tante Pétunia avait été trop heureuse de collaborer avec eux pour couvrir leur fuite aux yeux de Vernon et Dudley. Elle surgit tout d'un coup à bout de souffle dans le garage.

« Vous… pouvez …déguerpir… maintenant. » Elle prit quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle. « Vernon et Dudley sont à la cuisine. »

Ron frappa le sol avec son pied et Harry s'écria « démarre! ». Ils s'envolèrent juste au moment où l'oncle Vernon entrait dans le garage en disant : « Pétunia chérie, je ne trouve pas le sel, est ce que tu pou….QUE FAIT-IL ICI CELUI LÀ! » Harry et Ron franchirent la porte du garage juste à temps pour voir Pétunia tomber dans les pommes et atterrir dans les bras de son époux qui avait _vraiment_ l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Ils pouffèrent de rire et disparurent bientôt derrière les nuages.

« « « « « « « « «

La lumière du jour s'amenuisait à l'horizon et de lourds nuages gris assombrissaient lentement le ciel. Draco plaqua sa main sur la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Mais que faisait donc Ron? Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et un orage menaçait d'éclater et il n'était toujours pas de retour. Un éclair déchira le ciel soudain et éclaira brièvement le lac. Il fallait qu'il sorte! Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé là à attendre avec Pomfresh qui surveillait ses moindres mouvements! Il se concentra un moment et laissa venir à lui ses pouvoirs de vélane. Quand il vit une douce lumière dorée l'entourer, il sut qu'il pourrait maintenant aisément échapper à l'infirmière un peu trop zélée.

« Madame Pomfresh? »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Malfoy? » interrogea l'infirmière sans se retourner, occupée qu'elle était à classer divers flacons par ordre alphabétique sur une table. Un sourire prédateur s'étendit sur le visage de Draco tandis qu'il avançait vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement en laissant tomber le flacon qu'elle avait en main qui alla se fracasser par terre.

« Oh! » dit-elle semblant éblouie, et le regard irrité qu'elle affichait une seconde plutôt s'évanouit instantanément. « Vous m'avez surprise monsieur Malfoy… » ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'une façon ridicule. Draco caressa la joue de l'infirmière en se promettant d'agir vite avant que la pauvre femme ne tombe amoureuse de lui.

« Je vais aller faire un tour près du lac, si ça ne vous déranges pas bien sûr… » Draco continuait de sourire en affichant toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches. Il sentit l'infirmière trembler sous sa caresse et il retira immédiatement sa main sans toutefois cesser de sourire. « Faites comme bon vous semblera. » lui dit-elle dans un souffle. « Merci, ma chère. » il se pencha et lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue et l'infirmière rougit profondément en regardant son patient s'enfuir et ne pouvant rien y faire tant elle était subjuguée.

« « « « « « « « «

Draco n'eut pas la tache facile pour sortir du château. Il faut dire qu'il était assez voyant avec son pyjama de soie vert émeraude. Il avait faillit être repéré par Miss Teigne et s'était caché juste à temps derrière une statue pour éviter la sale rapporteuse de Rusard. La chatte du concierge avait reniflé l'air avec suspicion quelques instants et Draco avait retenu son souffle tapis dans l'ombre. Mais elle avait finalement laissé tomber et avait poursuivit son chemin, probablement pour prendre au piège des élèves en faute. Il avait rencontré deux ou trois premières années sur son chemin, mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop effrayés par le préfet des Serpentard pour dire quoi que ce soit à personne. Il était finalement rapidement parvenu aux grandes portes du château malgré les circonstances.

Un vent fort souffla sur Draco dès qu'il eu posé les pieds dehors et il frissonna. Il était pieds nus et l'herbe froide sous ses pieds engourdissait ses orteils, mais il n'en avait cure. Le lac l'attirait comme un aimant. Comme à chaques fois qu'il se sentait désespéré, il avait l'impression que le lac l'appelait. Mais ce soir cette impression n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Arrivé près du lac, Draco monta sur un petit rocher assez surélevé pour qu'il puisse avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble. Les éclairs avaient redoublés d'intensité et à chaques fois que l'une d'elle zébrait le ciel, il pouvait voir l'eau verte miroiter au dessous de lui. Draco fit briller sa lumière autour de lui faiblement et commença à fredonner doucement. Lentement, dans l'inconstante lumière fournie par les éclairs il pu voir plusieurs têtes petites et plus grosses émerger à la surface de l'eau et il sourit.

_«Estannen ernil heleg!_ » ( on m'appelle le prince de glace ) leur cria-t-il à la ronde.

Les petites créatures cornues appelés Strangulots et les autres à la peau grise et à la chevelure hirsute vert sombre doté de yeux jaunes perçants connues sous le nom d'êtres de l'eau, s'inclinèrent avec respect devant lui.

_« Le suilon ernil heleg » _( sois le bienvenu prince de glace ) lui répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Puis Draco se mit à chanter d'une voix incroyablement juste et douce.

_« Im brannon hith » _( je suis le seigneur de la brume )

_« Eriol hon elenath, galad hon hend, turo e dold » _( seul son étoile, l'éclat de ses yeux, peuvent me sortir des ténèbres)

_« Ethuil dold hoth draug hollen »_ ( la source sombre et sa horde de loups approche )

_« Raug ethir »_ ( le démon me surveille )

_« Hon elenath malthen, ai geri ovras glae min sereg min gwaith » _( son étoile doré, qui fend la foule, sauvera notre sang, notre peuple )

Draco se pencha soudain semblant en proie encore une fois à une douleur vive. Les êtres de l'eau et les strangulots semblèrent soudainement pris de panique et regardaient dans toutes les directions, comme si ils avaient été pris en faute.

_« No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn, ernil heleg! » _( puisse toutes les étoiles éclairer ton chemin prince de glace ) s'écrièrent-ils tous avant de disparaître rapidement sous l'eau.

Draco releva la tête et sa gorge se serra douloureusement et la lumière qu'il projetait s'éteignit. Il était à nouveau seul, pensait-il avec désespoir.

_« Lin glaer naer ernil heleg, galad nin hend turo e dold…melian? »_ ( ton chant est triste, prince de glace, est ce que l'éclat de mes yeux te sortira des ténèbres….mon amour? )

Draco se retourna lentement en se tenant le ventre, l'enfant venait de le frapper encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il vit Harry et Ron qui le regardait étrangement, non loin sur le rivage. Ils étaient trempés et seulement alors Draco réalisa qu'une pluie torrentielle s'était mise à tombée. Ron tenait son balais d'une main et Harry était debout à côté de sa moto. Harry commença à avancer vers lui et l'enfant donna un autre coup dans son ventre, si fort que sa vision s'embrouilla, puis tout devint noir.

« « « « « « « « «

« Monsieur Potter! Vous êtes revenu! Monsieur Weas…Oh par la grande Rowena! Déposez le sur son lit! Où était-il? Que s'est il passé? J'ai eu l'impression d'être dans une sorte de transe puis après l'infirmerie était déserte, je viens tout juste d'envoyer un elfe de maison quérir le professeur Rogue! Là ! Comme ça, faites attention! »

Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de déposer Draco sur son lit. Draco se mit à frissonner violemment. « Froid…j'ai froid… » marmonna-t-il de façon incohérente. Madame Pomfresh accouru immédiatement au chevet de son patient. « _Lumos! » _dit-elle et elle dirigea sa baguette vers les yeux clos de Draco Elle regarda ses yeux attentivement, les éclairants avec sa baguette, en soulevants chaques paupières délicatement. _« Nox! »_ sa baguette s'éteignit et elle toucha Draco d'une main d'experte un peu partout en marmonnant des « Hum! Hum!….Je vois!…C'est bien ce que je croyais!… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a madame? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Une légère hypothermie. » annonça-t-elle sur un ton professionnel. « Monsieur Weasley et vous, dépêchez vous de le déshabiller pendant que je vais chercher des couvertures. Ron regarda Harry qui commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Draco. « Heu Harry… » dit il le visage tout rouge, Harry se retourna et le regarda sans comprendre. « Heu… » Poursuivit Ron, « je préférerais lui enlever sa chemise tu vois… » acheva t il les joues en feu. Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais il commença à enlever le pantalon de son petit ami, comprenant la soudaine pudeur de Ron. Ron sembla soulagé et bientôt Draco n'avait plus que son boxer sur lui. « Froid…Harry…j'ai froid… » Harry regarda Draco et lui prit la main « shhh! Je suis là maintenant. Madame Pomfresh est partie te chercher des couvertures. » Draco ouvrit les yeux lentement et son regard se dirigea vers Ron. « Merci de l'avoir ramené, Ron… » Ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt.

« Il est épuisé. Il a passé les deux derniers jours à attendre votre retour monsieur Potter. Voilà, comme ça, ça devrait aller mieux. » Madame Pomfresh recouvrit Draco de couvertures épaisses. «Et l'enfant? » Demanda Harry anxieusement. L'infirmière posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. «Il n'y a pas à vous en faire monsieur Potter » lui dit-elle doucement. «Votre enfant ne sera pas affecté par tout cela. » Harry poussa un soupir à peine perceptible et murmura à l'infirmière un «merci » à peine audible. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se retira un peu plus loin pour remplir divers parchemins avec une grande plume d'aigle. Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco et Ron prit place sur le lit vide à côté. Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était retombée sur le front de Draco et il lui murmura doucement _« le melon ernil heleg » _( je t'aime prince de glace )

« C'est quoi ce langage étrange? Une langue comme le fourchelang peut être? Toi et Draco pouvez communiquer avec les êtres de l'eau? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit! »

« C'est la langue des elfes de la Lothlorien, le sindadrin, monsieur Weasley. J'ignorais cependant que monsieur Potter la connaissait. »

Ron se retourna brusquement et Harry détacha son regard de Draco pour apercevoir le professeur Rogue marcher vers eux flanqué de Zeky qui ne cessait de se donner des coups sur la tête en marmonnant « méchant Zeky! Méchant Zeky! » Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Ron tout en ignorant celui ci et en fixant son attention sur Harry. « Méchant Zeky! » continuait l'elfe sans relâche. « Tu peux disposer Zeky et cesse de te frapper comme ça tu es ridicule! » tonna Rogue irrité, l'elfe marmonna un « oui monsieur » à peine audible et disparu aussitôt. Rogue inclina la tête de côté et reporta intensément son attention sur Harry.

_« Cin ist lamb in elen Potter? »_ ( vous connaissez le langage des elfes Potter? )

« Je l'ai appris dans les livres de Tolkien, monsieur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi par contre Draco le connais ni pourquoi les êtres de l'eau savent le parler. »

« Qui est ce Tolkien? » demanda Ron en regardant Rogue et Harry à tour de rôle.

« Tolkien, n'était qu'un sorcier imbécile qui aimait un peu trop les moldu. Il a obtenu par je ne sais quel miracle, la permission du ministère de la magie de publier quelques livres où il dévoilait une partie de notre monde au moldu. Évidemment chacun des livres imprimés sont équipé de sortilèges spéciaux qui font croire aux moldu que tout leurs contenu n'est que légendes. Personnellement je trouve que c'est une bien piètre façon d'acquérir de la notoriété. »

« Tolkien était un sorcier! » s'écria Harry « vous voulez dire que les elfes de la Lorien ne sont pas une légende? » la mâchoire de Harry touchait presque le sol tant il était étonné par les propos de son professeur.

« Oui Potter » répondit Rogue calmement. « Tout cela existe dans un monde parallèle au notre et les nobles familles telles que celles des Malfoy ont de rare contact avec les elfes. Draco s'est même lié d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux nommé Emir. C'est ce dernier qui lui a tout appris du langage elfique, Emir était attiré par le côté vélane de Draco mais Draco n'a jamais cédé à ses constantes avances, je comprends mieux maintenant… »Rogue se tu en adressant à Harry un regard éloquent et Harry baissa les yeux mal à l'aise.

« Mais pourtant je sais que Draco a eu de nombreuses aventures ici à Poudlard. » dit Harry sans lever les yeux.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et pour un instant il eu presque l'air amusé. « Oui je connais par cœur les nombreuses inventions de l'esprit fertile de miss Parkinson. En réalité Potter il n'y a eu que monsieur Zabini avec qui Draco a connu une brève aventure et seulement m'avait il dit parce que son teint hâlé et ses cheveux bruns foncés lui rappelaient quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Moi » dit Harry laconiquement.

« Oui vous. » dit Rogue dans un soupir. « Vous êtes son partenaire et cela il l'a sentit dès la première fois qu'il vous a vu. » Il se pencha et pris la main de Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Poppy? » appela-t-il. Madame Pomfresh abandonna ses parchemins et sa plume et vint rapidement les rejoindre. « Professeur » dit poliment l'infirmière en inclinant légèrement la tête. « C'est une hypothermie, c'est ça? » l'interrogea Rogue. « Oui professeur, légère heureusement. Je crois que dès demain matin il sera beaucoup mieux. » Avant de lui répondre, Rogue regarda Draco. « Pourquoi, au nom de Salazard, l'avez-vous laissé sortir Poppy. » L'infirmière sembla tout d'un coup embarrassée. « Je…je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé professeur. Une minute il était là et puis j'ai vu une sorte de lumière et pouf! » elle fit claquer ses doigts « Il était disparu. » La pauvre femme était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le professeur Rogue hocha la tête lentement. « Mmm, je vois. » dit-il « Ma pauvre Poppy j'ai bien peur que Draco ai usé de ses pouvoirs de vélane sur vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir embarrassé. » Ajouta t il en voyant le teint écarlate de l'infirmière. « Oh! Par la grande Rowena! » cria celle-ci en s'enfuyant en courant vers la sortie tout en tentant sans succès d'étouffer ses sanglots. « Les femmes! Vraiment! » s'exclama Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, venez maintenant messieurs. Nous devons laisser monsieur Malfoy se reposer. »

Ron se leva pour emboîter le pas à son professeur mais Harry ne bougea pas.

« Potter? » Rogue regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils. Harry prit une grande respiration, semblant rassembler tout son courage. « J'aimerais passer la nuit ici monsieur. » dit-il en défiant Rogue du regard. Il fut plus que surpris de voir Rogue ébaucher un sourire. « Je préviendrai madame Pomfresh, Potter. Bonne nuit. » Harry laissa échapper un soupir. « Merci monsieur. Bonne nuit Ron. » Ron lui sourit amicalement. « Tu remercieras Draco de ma part pour le ballais. » Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Sans problème vieux et merci d'être venu me chercher. » Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et lui et Rogue sortirent silencieusement de l'infirmerie. Harry s'étendit à côté de Draco et après s'être assuré qu'il respirait normalement, il s'endormit très vite.

« « « « « « « « «

Harry faisait un rêve étrange. Un rêve carrément érotique. Il voyait un elfe de la Lorien et Blaise Zabini complètement nus devant lui en train de s'embrasser. Quelqu'un était derrière lui et avait encerclé un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'une main caressait son membre durcit. Une bouche d'une sensualité incomparable se promenait doucement dans son cou et à cette seule caresse il reconnut Draco. Le bras qui encerclait sa taille se retira lentement et bientôt il sentit quelque chose de visqueux et froid être appliqué entre ses fesses. «Draco… » murmura-t-il. «Je suis là… » lui répondit une voix lointaine. Harry ne put répondre. Quelque chose entrait en lui, le creusant centimètres par centimètres et soudain il avait mal, très mal…

«Ssshhh! Calme toi, la douleur va passer. » Une main s'était posée sur sa bouche et Harry se sentait complètement désorienté. «Ne cri pas. » murmurait la voix de Draco dans son cou «il ne faut pas réveiller Pomfresh, elle dort dans le bureau juste à côté. » Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnut tout de suite l'infirmerie. Il était couché sur le côté et Draco était derrière lui et lui mordait doucement l'épaule. Il tassa la main qui était sur sa bouche et il grimaça, réalisant avec effroi que le rêve qu'il venait de faire n'était pas très loin de la réalité car il en était certain à présent, Draco avait profité de son sommeil et d'une de ces foutues érections matinales pour… Et maintenant il…commençait à bouger! «Draco j'ai mal… » lui dit-il en mordant très fort dans l'oreiller. «Je n'ai jamais fais cela avant… » acheva-t-il misérablement. Il sentait Draco qui poursuivait le mouvement de vas et viens en lui lentement. « Har…Harry, c'est si bon mmm, j'étais certain que Thomas ne t'avais jamais touché de cette façon. Mmmm, tellement bon Harry, laisse moi être le premier… »

Draco entoura son sexe avec la main qui quelques instants plutôt était sur sa bouche et entreprit de le caresser avec lenteur. La vision de Harry s'embrouilla un peu tandis que plaisir et douleur se mêlait tout à la fois. «Je viens de découvrir une autre chose que j'aime chez-toi Potter. » Draco s'interrompit et se mit à bouger dans un angle plus précis, trouvant soudain sa prostate et y appuyant chacun de ses assauts. Harry poussa ses fesses plus à fond, il voulait bouger contre Draco, le sentir le plus possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête même si ça lui faisait un mal de chien, même si pour au moins deux jours il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir sans repenser à ce matin là, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis c'était que Draco le baisait et c'était le paradis.

«Plus…Draco encore! » plaida Harry en gémissant. «Quelle est cette chose que tu aimes chez moi…oh! mmmm! » Draco bougeait et le caressait de plus en plus vite. «C'est…cette chaleur qui….oh…oui…qui m'entoure quand je…hum…suis en toi…tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es sexy…co…comme ça. » Harry releva un peu la tête et Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en tracer le contour avec sa salive, les laissant brillantes et donnant à la bouche du brun une allure encore plus appétissante, le Gryffondor frémit et ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Ils se joignirent dans un baiser fiévreux où se mêlèrent soupirs et gémissements. Maintenant Harry ne ressentait plus de douleur seulement une chaleur intense qui menaçait de le submerger à tout moment. Draco frappa sa prostate une dernière fois et Harry sentit un liquide chaud envahir ses entrailles en un millier de petites pulsations. La main de Draco se serra encore plus sur son sexe en se convulsant au rythme de son orgasme et Harry n'y tint plus et laissa sa semence chaude se déverser sur la main de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« « « « « « « « «

Harry regardait son uniforme de Quidditch et ses sous vêtements par terre, enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos quand il s'était couché la veille. «Comment as-tu pu m'enlever tout ça sans que je ne m'en rende compte? » Draco abandonna avec réticence la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir, c'est à dire embrasser chaques parcelles du corps de Harry avec passion pour lui répondre. «Cesse de poser des questions stupides pendant que j'essaies de te faire l'amour… » Harry ri doucement, à l'évidence Draco avait retrouvé la forme et du coup toute son arrogance et cela le rendait délicieusement heureux. «Qu'est ce qui te fais rire? » demanda Draco entre deux baiser. «Toi. Je suis seulement content de retrouver le Draco Malfoy que je connais. » Draco le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua sur le matelas. Il se pencha ensuite pour aller dévorer le lobe de l'oreille droite de Harry qui frémit sous sa caresse. _«Le_ _melon Potter_. »( je t'aime Potter ) Harry se raidit soudainement et Draco laissa son oreille pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux, mais Harry évitait délibérément son regard. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? » Harry le repoussa et s'assit bien droit dans le lit. Draco continua de promener sa main paresseusement dans son dos, mais Harry s'éloigna un peu afin qu'il ne puisse plus le toucher.

«Harry, merde! » S'écria Draco irrité. «Cela faisait trois jours que je ne t'avais pas touché, que tu ne m'avais pas touché, peu importe ce que c'est, est ce que cela ne peut pas attendre à tout à l'heure! » Draco vit Harry pencher la tête et se prendre le visage dans les mains. «Non. » Souffla celui-ci «Cela ne peut attendre. J'ai besoin de savoir Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas et ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Zabini et ce Emir, je suis confus, tu vois jusqu'à hier je croyais que les elfes n'existaient que dans les livres et je te retrouve sur un rocher en train de parler leur langage avec les êtres de l'eau et les Stangulots. » Draco se releva et entoura de ses bras le torse de Harry et le força à enlever ses mains de son visage afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Harry ne le repoussa pas et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

«Je comprends. » Murmura Draco tout contre son oreille. «Nous avons traversé en une seule semaine, ce que certains couples peuvent traverser en une dizaine d'années. Cela dit, je vais très bien Harry. Moi et notre enfant allons beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es revenu, mais depuis qu'il est en moi je ressens les choses différemment et je sais que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus très loin de nous, Harry, il se rapproche et nous sommes en danger plus que jamais. »

Harry serra les mains de Draco fortement avec les siennes. «Je sais. » soupira-t-il «Ma cicatrice m'a souvent fait souffrir ces derniers temps. Pourquoi es-tu allé sur ce rocher hier? »

«J'étais nerveux, et quand je suis nerveux j'aime aller près du lac pour faire le point. Je dois avouer par contre que je ne croyais pas que les êtres de l'eau et les Strangulots viendraient m'écouter chanter. Ils ont de fréquents contacts avec les elfes et c'est pourquoi ils connaissent si bien leur langage. »

«Le professeur Rogue m'a parlé d'Emir…et de Zabini. » Harry ferma les yeux en serrant ses paupières très fort, il n'était plus certain si il voulait vraiment savoir. Il commençait à ressentir de la jalousie et il n'aimait pas du tout le serrement que cela lui causait au creux de son estomac. » Draco déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

«Emir est un ami. Un ami seulement et ça je crois qu'il l'a compris. Je le vois plus rarement désormais, il préfère prendre le temps de m'oublier, d'une certaine façon et je respecte cela. » La voix de Draco était douce et rassurante et Harry se détendit un peu. «Blaise par contre c'est une autre histoire… » Harry leva un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder Draco dans les yeux. «Comment une autre histoire? » Demanda-t-il. «Il était amoureux de moi et moi non, alors j'ai dû cesser de le voir. Ca fait déjà huit mois que tout est fini entre nous, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux quand il me regarde qu'il m'en veux encore. Ca doit te rappeler quelque chose n'est ce pas? » Harry acquiesça. «Dean, mais je crois avoir de la chance puisqu'il ne se rappelle de rien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… » Draco eut un petit rire. «Vraiment Harry! Tu es un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles! » Harry se retourna brusquement et captura ses lèvres et ils s'enlacèrent dans un baiser passionné qui les laissèrent tout deux essoufflés. Harry allait plonger de nouveau pour embrasser Draco, quand le grincement d'une poignée se fit entendre.

Harry se pencha afin de pousser rapidement tout ses vêtements sous le lit et Draco fit de même avec les siens de son côté. Ils s'étendirent sur le dos en même temps et fermèrent presque entièrement leurs yeux, ne laissant leurs paupières ouvertes que d'un millimètre pour pouvoir apercevoir qui entrait. Harry pris la main de Draco sous les couvertures et tous deux attendirent anxieusement que l'intrus parte en espérant qu'ils ne se feraient pas surprendre ainsi.

Harry et Draco retinrent en même temps un cris de surprise. Ils avaient crus tout deux que le bruit qui avait attiré leurs attention provenait de la porte d'entrée, mais non. C'était la porte du bureau de madame Pomnfresh et c'était Severus Rogue qui en sortait en reboutonnant les derniers boutons du haut de son habituelle robe noire. Puis ensuite madame Pomfresh passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ils virent leur professeur et l'infirmière de l'école s'embrasser un long moment. Puis Rogue souhaita un «bonne journée Poppy » à madame Pomfresh et sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard énamourée de cette dernière.. Une fois que madame Pomfresh eu refermée la porte de son bureau, Harry et Draco pouffèrent de rire le plus silencieusement possible. «Oh…oh Merlin ca c'était la meilleure! » Draco essuya une larme avant de poursuivre «Poppy et Severus! Ca vas me prendre un mois entier avant de pouvoir le regarder en face en gardant mon sérieux! Que fais-tu? » Harry s'était levé et était en train de remettre son uniforme de Quidditch. «Je dois me laver et me changer avant le début des cours love. Je ne sais pas ce qui vas nous arriver avec toute cette histoire, mais je crois que nous devrons nous montrer discret à partir de maintenant pour ne pas alerter Voldemort ou un de ses acolytes…et on ne peut jamais être certain à 100 de l'endroit où ce meurtrier cache ses espions. »

Draco approuva lentement de la tête. «Tu a raison love. Je crois que je vais pouvoir reprendre les cours aujourd'hui et j'ai songé que ce serait sûrement une bonne idée si toi, moi, Ron et Granger puissions établir une sorte de plan, tu sais pour se préparé à toutes éventualités. » Harry n'aurait pût alors offrir un sourire plus sincère à son petit ami. «Tu souhaites vraiment que Ron et Hermione nous aides? » Dit-il ne pouvant dissimuler sa joie. Draco lui rendit son sourire. «Oui. J'ai déjà fais la paix avec Ron et j'espère qu'Hermione me pardonnera mes erreurs passées… » Harry se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la bouche. «Je suis certain qu'elle le fera. » lui assura-t-il. «Je pense » reprit Draco rapidement «que l'on devrait aller le plus souvent possible près du lac, le soir après chaques dîner. Puisque nous sommes presque assuré que les événement prédit dans ton rêve et par Firenze se dérouleront là bas. Ainsi nous ne serons pas pris de cours et nous arriverons toujours préparé, au cas où… » Harry frissonna malgré lui. «Crois-tu que Ron et Hermione devraient nous accompagner pour ces «ballades » près du lac? » «Définitivement. » Répondit Draco avec fermeté. «Nous ne serons pas trop de quatre, ça j'en suis sûr. Et cela va de soit que je mettrai Severus au courant de ce que nous faisons. » Harry se pencha à nouveau et pris Draco dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent un long moment avant que Harry se libère doucement de leur étreinte. «Je te retrouve en Transfiguration tout à l'heure d'accord? » Draco lui fit signe que oui et le poussa gentiment pour le forcer à s'en aller en fixant malicieusement ses yeux sur les fesses de Harry Potter, ce gars qu'il adorait…

« « « « « « « « «

Harry, Ron , Hermione et Draco conclurent un pacte ce soir là en présence du professeur Rogue. Ils iraient au devant d'un possible danger, chaques soir après le dîner et tout cela sous l'étroite surveillance de Rogue et Dumbledore. Hermione et Draco avait fait immédiatement la paix et Hermione avait promis d'aider Draco si un problème quelconque survenait pendant sa grossesse.

Tandis que les jours passaient la grossesse de Draco devenait plus évidente que l'avait prévu Rogue au départ. Draco faisait des pieds et des mains pour la dissimuler sous ses robes de sorcier qui étaient heureusement très amples. Harry et lui restaient discret sur leur relation et marchaient souvent le longs des corridors de l'école, chacun de leurs côté, rendant perplexes tous les élèves quant à la nature de leur relation. Personne dans tout Poudlard n'avait en effet oublié le petit interlude dans la grande salle un certain samedi matin juste avant la mystérieuse fuite de Harry Potter. Et tout les soirs comme ils avaient convenus le quatuor se retrouvaient et s'installait sur les rives du lac sur une couverture pour discuter de choses et d'autres, mais gardant toujours l'œil à l'affût au cas où…

De plus en plus de hiboux provenant du ministère arrivaient à Poudlard avec d'inquiétants messages. Il y avait de plus en plus de mouvement chez les troupes de Voldemort et il fut décidé par mesure préventive qu'une quinzaine d'aurors assurerait la protection du château jour et nuit dans un relais constant. Les professeurs essayaient d'être rassurant envers les élèves mais une tension palpable semblait s'être installée dans toute l'école. Quand parfois Harry et Draco se promenaient ensemble sur les terres de Poudlard, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le regard brillant qu'avait Harry quand il observait les aurors dans leurs travail. Et quand Harry remarquait qu'il l'observait, il se contentait de lui sourire et de caresser son ventre subtilement. À chaques fois Draco était certain de sentir une minuscule décharge d'énergie lui traverser le corps, lui rappelant que bientôt Harry et lui auraient de grandes responsabilités pour des garçons de leurs âge et il se demandait parfois comment ils allaient s'en sortir…

« « « « « « « « «

«Salut Harry ! Tu as fais une belle ballade? » cria Hermione pour que Harry puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit du moteur.

Harry acquiesça et ordonna à sa moto d'arrêter et il descendit en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Il avait fait une petite ballade en moto en attendant que ses amis viennent le rejoindre sur la plage. Draco lui avait dit qu'il resterait dans sa chambre toute la soirée car il avait très mal au ventre et Harry lui avait fait promettre de se reposer. Maintenant, en le voyant là, semblant plaisanter avec Ron et Hermione, son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Draco n'était vraiment pas raisonnable! Il allait donner naissance à leur enfant d'un jour à l'autre et il ne trouvait rein de mieux à faire que de plaisanter avec ses copains! Il marcha doit vers eux et arrivé devant Draco il fronça les sourcils pendant que celui ci le regardait innocemment, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses yeux gris.

«Draco » dit-il sur un ton sévère. «Tu ne devrait pas être ici. Tu m'avais promis que tu te reposerais. » Draco lui pris la main et le força à s'asseoir à côté de lui. «Je vais mieux » assura-t-il doucement «de plus j'ai pensé que l'air frais me ferais du bien. » Il prit le menton de Harry et l'embrassa avec une infini douceur. Le Gryffondor laissa tomber immédiatement les armes et approfondit leur baiser. «Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à voir mon meilleur ami si amoureux… » marmonna Ron à Hermionne. Pas assez bas cependant pour qu'Harry ne l'entende pas et il se mit à rire au milieu du baiser et Draco le relâcha en faisant la moue. «Weasley! Tu ne pourrais pas garder tes remarques idiotes pour toi, tu distrait Harry de ses plus agréables fonctions. Je dois admettre qu'il embrasse comme un dieu. » «Alors rentrons » lui susurra Harry à l'oreille «à l'évidence il n'arrivera rien ce soir et j'aimerais bien faire un tour dans ta chambre avant de rejoindre mes communs… » Draco eu l'air bizarre pour une fraction de seconde,mais il se reprit rapidement et accepta la main que Harry lui tendait et ils se levèrent en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Ron et Hermione qui les saluèrent à peine tant ils étaient occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

Harry monta sur sa moto, mais Draco s'arrêta à côté de l'engin, semblant hésiter tout d'un coup.

«Qu'est ce que tu attends? » L'interrogea Harry intrigué «Monte, allez! » Dit-il en tapotant le siège derrière lui. Draco secoua la tête vigoureusement comme pour se réveiller. «Excuse-moi, je ne doit pas être dans mon assiette. » Il monta derrière Harry et celui-ci le gronda gentiment. «Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais besoin de repos. » Draco se contenta de lui sourire et Harry serra le guidon de sa moto un peu plus fort se préparant à partir rapidement pour ramener Draco au château. Il commençait à être très inquiet pour son amoureux…

« « « « « « « « «

«DÉ-MA-RE! » Répéta Harry pour la troisième fois, mais sa moto refusait obstinément de bouger. «Euh…je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe love. Je vais réessayer et si ça ne fonctionne pas nous devrons rentrer à pied, désolé » Encore une fois Draco ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire étrangement. «Voyons » songea Harry «que m'avais dit Hagrid au sujet du fonctionnement de cette moto. » Il se concentra un instant sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le demi-géant au début du mois, puis lentement les paroles de Hagrid reprirent forme dans son esprit.

«Elle peut sentir si la personne qui la monte est mauvaise ou te veux du mal. Dans ce cas elle refusera de démarrer. »

Un frisson glacé lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Il était persuadé que Draco ne lui voulait aucun mal…Non, cette moto était décidément détraquée. Il constata qu'il avait perdu au moins vingt minutes à essayer de la faire démarrer et maintenant le soleil s'était couché et tout aurait été très sombre si il ne s'était agis de la lune qui éclairait faiblement les rives du lac, il n'y aurait rien vu du tout.. Un bruit étouffé sur sa gauche attira soudain son attention.

«MmmmmmmHarrmmmmmmfaitmmmmmmATTENTION! »

Il eu à peine le temps de réaliser que la voix qu'il avait entendu appartenait à Hermione, qu'il fut violemment projeté en bas de sa moto. Il entendit Draco rire derrière lui. Il se releva rapidement et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait mal nul part.

«Comme on se retrouve, monsieur Potter. Ca faisait un bout de temps depuis notre dernière rencontre au ministère. »

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre quelques secondes pendant qu'un sentiment d'horreur indescriptible s'infiltrait en lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi mortel et il eu un haut le cœur. Oui Voldemort était là dans toute son horrible difformité de serpent mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était qu'il était debout à côté de Draco, lui caressant les cheveux avec affection tandis que Draco le regardait avec adoration comme un animal soumis. Harry essaya de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui.

«Que…que lui avez-vous fait! » cria-t-il. Le seigneur des ténèbres se mit à rire. «Est ce possible mes amis que celui qui a _failli_ me vaincre alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé puisse être aussi bête! » Et le rire du sorcier dément retentit de nouveau encore plus cruellement. «Mes amis? » songea Harry dont la panique semblait maintenant vouloir le submerger. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec horreur que Voldemort n'était pas venu seul. Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew étaient là aussi comme dans son rêve. À la seule différence que Lestrange retenait Hermione prisonnière et Pettigrew de son côté retenait solidement Ron. «Mais dans mon rêve il y avait aussi… » «NON! » cria-t-il «ce n'est pas possible! » Le beau visage de Draco souriant sur sa moto n'était plus tandis que les effets du polynectar se dissipait laissant place à un Lucius Malfoy qui le dévisageait avec un sourire narquois.

«Sale rat! » cria Harry dont la panique avait disparue pour laisser place à une rage comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. «Où est Draco? OÙ EST DRACO! » Voldomort ricana et fit signe à quelqu'un que Harry ne pouvais pas voir de s'approcher. Quand il vit deux silhouettes émerger de l'ombre derrière les buissons tout près, Harry se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

«Non! » cria-t-il «Rogue! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale traître! »

Le professeur Rogue ne cilla pas sous l'insulte que venait de proférer Harry et il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Draco qui semblait très faible. Il avait été bâillonné avec sa propre cravate des Serpentard et était à moitié nu. Il n'avait sur lui que son pantalon, exposant à la vu de tous son ventre qui était maintenant de la même taille qu'une femme enceinte de sept mois. Il adressa un regard suppliant à Harry et celui-ci sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se rappela enfin avoir pris sa baguette avec lui. Il l'a saisi et la pointa en direction de Rogue.

Un _«Impero » _retentit puis un autre et encore un autre et encore un autre et un quatrième. La tête de Harry était en train de se vider de toutes pensées à une vitesse alarmante. Voldemort, Malfoy, Lestrange et Pettigrew avait tous leurs baguettes pointées sur lui et la force magique que Harry ressentit était telle que sa volonté l'abandonna. Il était si bien à présent et sa tête était si légère.

«Tue le donc Harry! Il n'est qu'un poids pour toi, une nuisance…. » disaient les quatre voix de ses ennemis qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. «Oui pourquoi je ne le tuerais pas? » se disait Harry « Ils ont raison, depuis le début il n'a été qu'un poids pour moi, une nuisance, ils ont raison. » Et, avec un sourire horrible Harry pointa sa baguette sur Draco. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreur «non! Harry! Mon amour! C'est moi Draco! Non! » Harry ouvrit la bouche tandis que ses ennemis continuaient à marmonner l'incantation. Ron et Hermione se débattaient en vain, complètement impuissants. Rogue continuait de tenir Draco fermement en l'exposant directement au tir mortel que Harry s'apprêtait à lancer. «Harry je t'en supplie » plaida Draco une dernière fois.

Un martèlement de sabots rapide se fit entendre et un sifflement sonore retentit presque au même moment. Une flèche provenant d'on ne sait où ricocha sur la main de Harry lui faisant échapper sa baguette et le faisant crier de douleur.

«Par Salazard! Lucius! » cria Lestrange en laissant s'échapper du même coup Hermione qui stupéfixa Pettigrew afin de libérer Ron. Une flèche décochée en même temps que celle qui avait désarmé Harry, avait atteint Lucius Malfoy au beau milieu de son front, elle n'était pas entrée assez profondément cependant pour lui être fatale et il tomba à genoux à côté de son fils. «Co…comment as-tu pu me faire ça…Lucius… » dit Draco d'une voix faible en regardant son père d'un air dégoutté. Du sang dégoulinait sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy mais il réussi malgré tout à adresser à son fils un sourire diabolique qui acheva de déformer ses traits harmonieux. «Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Comment as-tu pu t'associer d'une telle façon avec ce Potter! » Lucius éclata d'un rire dément. «Et maintenant tu portes son stupide bâtard! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre pédale! Maintenant JE vais te tuer et le seigneur des ténèbres pourra s'emparer de cet enfant remplis des plus puissants pouvoirs magiques qui ai existé sur cette terre et en faire le prochain seigneur des ténèbres! »

Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur le visage de Draco et Lucius bondit sur lui et entoura son cou de ses mains, et il se mit à serrer. Rogue essayait le plus discrètement possible d'arracher Draco de cette emprise mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Les effets de _L'Imperium _s'étaient dissipés et Harry se rendit compte de ce que son professeur essayait de faire. Rapide comme l'éclair il sauta sur le dos de Lucius et tira de toutes ses forces, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La rage de Lucius le maintenait en place mieux que l'aurait fait un aimant sur du métal. «Achève le…Harry, je t'en supplie achève le! » Le supplia Draco qui commençait à suffoquer. Harry regarda Draco puis le professeur Rogue ne sachant plus quoi faire. « Ma baguette! » s'écria-t-il réalisant soudainement qu'il l'avait laissée derrière lui. Draco émit un bruit étouffé et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. «Trouvez un autre moyen Potter! » Grinça Rogue entre ses dents. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il regarda Draco en pleurant à chaudes larmes. «Je suis désolé, love! » Harry brandit Devios bien haut dans les airs et réussit à planter la dague directement dans le cœur de Lucius qui s'effondra par terre silencieusement. «Oh mon Dieu » sanglotait Harry «oh mon Dieu! » Tuer quelqu'un même s'il s'agit de la personne la plus vil qui soit n'était pas une tâche facile, et cela Harry venait de le découvrir. Il retira la dague et l'essuya sur son pantalon, y laissant du coup une longue traînée rouge.

«AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! » Bellatrix Lestrange dirigea directement sa baguette sur Draco aussitôt qu'elle vit Lucius étendu mort par terre. «AVADA KEDAVRA! » La lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de la sorcière et Rogue poussa Draco par terre à côté de Harry et reçu le coup sur l'épaule et il s'effondra les yeux clos. Le son d'une autre flèche se fit entendre et pourfendit Bellatrix en plein ventre, et celle ci mourus sur le coup. Seulement alors Harry et Draco levèrent la tête pour voir d'où provenait ces flèches. «Emir » murmura Draco en se frottant le cou. «Firenze! » s'écria Harry. Sur le dos du centaure, Harry vit l'elfe de la Lorien avec ses longs cheveux blonds magnifiques, un arc à la main et un carquois remplis de flèches qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son dos. «Professeur! » criait Ron et Hermione en essayant désespérément de réveiller leur enseignant.

«Tu m'as pris mes deux plus fidèles serviteurs, Potter! » Dit Voldemort d'un voix étrangement calme. «Que le serpent maintenant tue le traître de la maison de Salazard Serpentard et que son enfant soit enfin mien » «Il n'a jamais voulu poser sa marque sur moi » songea Draco au bord de l'épuisement «tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'enfant. » Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir cette pensée plus avant car les eaux du lac s'étaient mise à bouillonner et bientôt près de la rive un énorme Basilic couvert d'algues et semblant avoir habiter ces eaux depuis toujours en émergea. Harry chercha frénétiquement par terre et trouva enfin sa baguette. Voldemort parla en fourchelang à l'animal et ordonna au serpent d'attaquer. Le serpent ouvrit sa gueule immense qui devait faire 10 mètres de hauteur grande ouverte et au moins autant de largeur et s'avança en ondulant rapidement vers la rive. Harry eu le réflexe de prendre Draco contre lui et de le protéger en usant de son corps comme d'un bouclier_. «Thaed! Thaed, thaed, thaed_, _»_ ( à l'aide, à l'aide, à l'aide à l'aide ) commença à scander Emir sur le dos de Firenze. Et bientôt Draco mela sa voix plus faible à la sienne. _«Thaed! Thaed, thaed, thaed »_ Et comme s'ils avaient conclu une entente silencieuse Hermione d'abord puis ensuite Ron et finalement Harry, unirent leurs voix pour scander les mots. Les strangulots et les êtres de l'eau entendirent leur appel et émergèrent en grand nombre harpons et tridents en main pour affronter la bête. Les stangulots s'accrochèrent au corps du serpent tel des sangsues et les êtres de l'eau enfoncèrent leurs tridents et leurs harpons un peu par tout sur l'animal qui se tordait déjà de douleur. « Non! C'est impossible! Ces êtres ne s'unissent jamais à personnes! » cria Voldemort, dont le corps entier était secoué de frissons de rage tandis que le serpent disparaissait sous l'eau rougie par son sang. «Harry Potter il est temps de vous unir! » dit Firenze qui le fixait droit dans les yeux et Harry comprit que le moment final était arrivé. Le moment où Draco et lui scellerait leur _destinées_. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et Ron et Hermione virent les rejoindre lui et Draco, abandonnant dans un instant critique, Rogue à son propre sort. Draco posa sa main sur la main droite de Harry celle qui tenait la baguette, ensuite Hermione mis sa main sur celle de Draco, puis enfin Ron mis sa main par dessus celle d'Hermione.

Par ce geste nous respectons notre pacte.

_Gryffondor et Serpentard s'unissent enfin!_

_Que les fondateurs des quatre maisons reconnaissent notre acte._

_Par Godric, Salazard, Rowena et Helga, nous sommons ici ta fin!_

«Vous croyez vraiment me vaincre avec ces rimes ridicule! » dit Voldemort en éclatant de rire.

«Non, seulement te distraire assez longtemps pour ceci. Tous avec moi! Allez-y! » Aussitôt que Harry eu achevé de parler des Aurors surgirent d'un peu partout baguette parée. Pour une fois une expression de surprise totale envahissait le visage reptilien de Voldemort. «Vous sales mômes! Vous étiez au courant pour l'attaque de ce soir. » maugréa-t-il en cherchant visiblement un moyen de s'enfuir. «Oui en effet » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. «Severus nous a été d'une grande utilité pour nous révéler tes plans, malheureusement cette idiote de Lestrange a bien failli tout faire rater et maintenant prépare toi à rejoindre l'enfer dont tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir! »

_«STUPÉFIX! »_ Crièrent tout les aurors en même temps. Voldemort se figea instantanément sous une attaque qui aurait pu être fatale à n'importe quel autre sorcier.

_«AVADA KEDAVRA! »_

Les pouvoirs de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ne firent plus qu'un et la lumière verte qui jaillit alors de la baguette de Harry fut si puissante qu'elle éclaira le lac entier. Puis sous le regard de tout les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard qui venait de s'approcher du lac avec Dumbledore à leur tête, Voldemort fut réduit en cendre. N'ayant jamais compris dans sa triste vie qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir échafauder un plan efficace pour vaincre ses ennemis.

«Oh! Mon Dieu Harry! Regarde! » s'écria tout à coup Hermione.

Harry se tourna brusquement et vit Draco accroupit et grimaçant de douleur. Les canines qu'il avait vu une fois seulement après leur dernier match de Quidditch à l'infirmerie s'étaient de nouveau misent à pousser dans bouche du Serpentard. «Draco! » s'exclama Harry en le prenant par les épaules «ça ne vas pas mon amour? » Draco ne lui répondit pas, il ne semblait plus être conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

«Éloignez vous tous. » ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. «Harry » dit-il doucement au Gryffondor qui avait refusé de s'éloigner de Draco en même temps que ses amis. «Harry. » répéta Dumbledore toujours aussi doucement. «Draco aura besoin d'espace pour cet instant spécial… » Harry leva les yeux vers le directeur. «Vous…vous voulez dire qu'il va… » Dumbledore lui fit signe que oui avec sa tête et força gentiment le Gryffondor à le suivre. Ils rejoignirent les autres et toutes les personnes présentes, ( même Pettigrew qui avait été fais prisonnier et était retenu de force par quatre aurors à l'air féroce ) regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec fascination.

Draco était à genoux par terre entièrement replié sur lui même. La peau sur son dos juste au dessous de ses omoplates se mit à bouger en se ballonnant, comme un œuf que l'on dépose dans une poêle chauffée à feu vif. Puis deux petits points noirs apparurent à l'endroit où la peau s'était mise à ballonner et ces petits points noirs se mirent à grandirent, grandirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ai atteint environ deux mètre de longueur. On aurait dit à ce moment là que Draco avait deux longs tubes noirs accrochés sur le dos semblable à des sacs de couchage repliés de manière cylindrique. Lentement les deux longs tubes se déplièrent en montant exactement comme les ailes d'un papillon qui sort de son cocon. Et en effet, c'était bien une paires d'ailes qui venait de pousser sur le dos de Draco. Des ailes immenses semblables à celle des chauves-souris, à la seule exception qu'elle semblaient être faites d'une sorte de cuir luisant. Et à cet instant Draco se releva et tous ceux présent purent voir, on pourrait même dire admirer un vélane mâle sous sa forme originelle.

C'était splendide et effrayant tout à la fois. Les cheveux de Draco s'étaient allongés jusqu'à la hauteur de ses hanches et ses yeux étaient noirs comme le jour du fameux match. Sa peau semblait plus blanche qu'à l'habitude et était lumineuse. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait saupoudré une fine poussière argentée sur tout son corps. Ses canines avaient tellement allongé qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de fermer entièrement sa bouche. Et puis le moment arriva…

Draco fit battre ses ailes d'un mouvement gracieux. Ses ailes allant d'arrière à l'avant en un lent mouvement fluide faisant se lever poussière et cailloux tout autour de lui.. Puis les ailes se refermèrent autour du corps fantastique, enveloppant Draco à la manière d'un cocon et une lumière blanche presque aveuglante en sortit par tout les minuscules orifices. À cette vision il y eut un grand «OOOOOOH! » qui exprimait tout autant la fascination et la peur des personnes présentes et tous reculèrent d'au moins trois pas.

«N'ayez pas peur! » s'écria Dumbledore d'une voix forte. «Ce sera bientôt terminé je crois. » Et il avait raison. Sitôt après la lumière s »éteignit et l'immense cocon qu'était devenu Draco tomba par terre sur son flanc. Les ailes, les canines, les cheveux longs, disparurent instantanément et Draco réapparu à la vue de tous, couché en cuillère au sol ses bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et entre ses bras on pouvait apercevoir la tête d'un petit être qui criait de toute la force de ses poumons tout neuf. Harry n'y tenant plus se précipita vers Draco, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione.

«DRACO! » cria Harry en s'agenouillant aux côtés du Serpentard. Draco ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. «Potter! » dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air moqueur. «Comment te sens-tu? » demanda Harry encore paniqué. «Nous allons bien, Harry. » Draco décroisa ses bras et retourna le bébé pour pouvoir le montrer à Harry. «C'est une fille! » s'écria Hermione ravie. «Elle est tellement belle! » renchérit Ron ce qui lui valu un regard remplit de fierté de la part de Draco. Et belle elle l'était. Harry sentit son cœur fondre de tendresse devant cette petite personne qui était sa fille et qui était bien loin du monstre qu'il avait stupidement imaginé quelques semaines plutôt. Elle avait un petit duvet de cheveux tout noirs comme ceux de l'un de ses pères et ses yeux étaient d'un gris aussi magnifique que son père porteur, dont elle avait aussi hérité de la même peau d'une teinte de porcelaine parfaite. En deux mots, c'était une véritable beauté. Quand Harry pris une de ses petite mains délicates dans la sienne, la petite cessa immédiatement de pleurer. «Comment appellerez-vous cette enfant, messieurs? » demanda Firenze qui s'approchait accompagné d'un Emir souriant. Harry adressa un regard interrogateur à son amoureux auquel Draco répondit par un sourire. Draco se releva un peu afin de répondre au centaure. «Elle se prénommera Lily… » Le cœur de Harry n'en fit qu'un tour et s'il n'aurais pas déjà été amoureux de Draco, il le serait devenu sur le champ! «Oh » fit simplement Hermione dont les yeux étaient emplis de larmes de bonheur. Harry embrassa Draco sur le front en lui murmurant des mercis étouffés. «Et pour le nom de famille? » interrogea Emir doucement. «Ouais c'est vrai » dit Ron «ça me semble un peu compliqué » ajouta-t-il en rougissant jusqu'au bout des oreilles. «Non ça ne l'est pas » dit Harry en regardant Draco et sa fille. «Je te propose d'unirent nos deux noms, love. » Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur. «Nos deux noms? » dit-il perplexe. «Oui » lui dit doucement Harry. «Malfoy et Potter, s'unissant pour ne faire plus qu'un. Malter. Lily Narcissa Malter, pour être plus précis. » «Oh Harry! » furent les seules paroles que Draco put prononcer tant il était heureux et tout deux s'étreignirent avec leur fille serrée sur leur cœurs. « Ce serra un 29 octobre dont on se souviendra longtemps » murmura Hermione émue. Oui songea Harry, Mione avait raison, c'était le 29 octobre et il avait presque oublié. Cela n'arriverait plus. Car désormais ce serait le jour de l'année le plus important pour lui. Le 29 octobre le jour ou sa fille avait vu le jour et le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu pour de bon.

« « « « « « « « «

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hernione et Lily étaient à l'infirmerie.

«Je crois que nous avons été des acteurs grandioses! » dit Ron en bombant fièrement le torse et en regardant Harry murmurer des mots d'amour incompréhensible a sa fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

«Vous auriez été encore plus grandiose, si nous n'aviez pas cédé à la panique monsieur Weasley. Notre plan était parfaitement coordonné vous savez….Ouch! Poppy! » Rogue se recoucha sur le lit opposé à celui de Draco en grimaçant. «Ce n'est plus le temps de te plaindre Severus! » l'admonesta sévèrement l'infirmière «Tu n'as pas été très glorieux! Comment as-tu pu te laisser frapper par un sortilège, l'Aveda Kedavra en plus, par cette folle qu'était Lestrange! » Elle remit du désinfectant magique sur la légère plaie dont Rogue avait eu la chance d'avoir au lieu de mourir sur le coup, et Rogue poussa une nouvelle plainte qui cette fois fit éclater de rire tout les autres occupants de la pièce.

«Love » dit Harry a Draco en reprenant son sérieux «fais moi penser de remercier Emir. Il est arrivé à temps. Ils ont bien faillit m'avoir avec ce quadruple _Imperium._ » «Tu n'es plus jaloux de lui alors? » demanda Draco en souriant d'un air moqueur. «Non » répondit simplement Harry. «J'ai bien vu qu'il était passé à autre chose en ce qui te concernait. Tu sais je crois bien que Firenze et lui… » «Beurk! Harry! » s'écria Ron « je t'en prie! Je viens tout juste d'avaler tout les chocogrenouilles que Draco a reçu! » Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Harry posa un regard empreint d'adoration sur sa fille endormie dans ses bras. «Harry? » Harry leva les yeux vers le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Sentant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son ami elle poursuivit. «Il vous reste encore presque deux années d'études à toi et à Draco. Le lait magique de madame Pomfresh pour la nourrir c'est bien mais, qui s'occupera de Lily quand vous ne serez pas là? » Harry et Draco la regardèrent semblant soudain aussi confus qu'elle.

«Je crois avoir la réponse à cette question, mademoiselle Granger. » Même si la voix de Dumbledore était aussi calme qu'à l'habitude tout le monde dans la pièce sans exception sursauta. «Je crois que seule une personne de votre parenté la plus proche pourra convenablement accomplir cette noble tâche….Entrez donc ma chère… »

«Regardez moi ça ! » s'écria Ron admiratif ce qui lui valu une claque en plein ventre de la part d'Hermione. Une magnifique jeune femme venait de faire son apparition à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, portant une robe de paysanne comme dans les vieux tableaux victoriens. Elle avait de beaux yeux gris rieurs et une longue chevelure aussi blonde que celle de Draco et Harry la reconnue tout de suite. «C'est impossible! » murmura Draco «Ambrosia! C'est bien toi? Mais comment?» Ambrosia se précipita vers son frère et l'embrassa en riant et en pleurant tout à la fois. «La magie noire qui me retenait prisonnière du tableau a été rompue quand vous avez vaincus Voldemort. » expliqua-t-elle en les regardant, visiblement reconnaissante. «Voldemort avait puni père pour une mission ratée en me condamnant à mourir dès ma naissance. Quand Voldemort appris que la peinture magique du tableau m'avait fais renaître, il jeta un sort au tableau, un puissant lien magique m'y retenant prisonnière et seule sa mort pouvait me libérer. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais raconté cette histoire petit frère, mais j'avais crains te donner de faux espoirs en te la disant. Je m'occuperai de votre fille avec le plus grand soin pendant vos études si vous le voulez bien, » Harry déposa délicatement Lily dans les bras de sa tante. «Oh! Elle est si adorable! » murmura celle-ci. «Je crois pouvoir deviner que Draco et Harry accepte votre offre mademoiselle Malfoy. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Draco et Harry ne purent qu'acquiescer trop émus par tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Ils firent ensuite tous connaissance avec la sœur de Draco et racontèrent à celle ci comment ils avaient réussis à berner Voldemort et ses acolytes grâce aux précieux renseignements que leur avait fournis Rogue en tant qu'espion. Et comment les êtres de l'eau et les strangulots avaient contribués à sa perte en tuant le basilic. Et aussi comment un elfe de la Lorien et les aurors avaient participés pour précipiter la perte de Dumbledore. Et le triste sort de Pettigrew qui avait reçu le baiser des détraqueurs de nouveau fidèle au ministère une fois que la mort de Voldemort leur fut rapidement transmise.

«Ainsi » dit Ambrosia après avoir écouté leur récit «vous avez prétendu soir après soir depuis presque un mois que vous ignoriez tout des plans de Voldemort? » «Oui répondit Harry et pendant ce temps nous nous préparions en secret pour chaques attaques qu'il avait planifié. Rogue nous informait de ses plans après chaques réunions de mangemorts auxquels il assistait et c'est aussi ainsi que nous savions que votre père allait prendre la place de Draco ce soir près du lac, Heureusement que le professeur Rogue s'est porté volontaire pour faire Draco prisonnier. » «Oui je dois avouer que le seul moment ou je n'ai pas jouer la comédie c'est lorsque j'ai parlé à père pour la dernière fois. » avoua tristement Draco. «Ne t'en fait pas love. Ton père à la fin n'avait plus toute sa raison, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. » dit Harry en entourant de son bras les épaules de Draco et celui ci lui adressa un faible sourire en guise de réponse. «Il a raison Draco » approuva Ambrosia. Et Draco finit par leur sourire franchement, rassuré.

«Et maintenant ça suffit! » S'exclama Madame Pomfresh «Tout le monde dois sortir à présent, je veux que mes deux patients puissent se reposer. » «Poppy a raison » approuva Dumbledore «naturellement Harry tu peux rester avec Draco ici cette nuit. » «Merci monsieur » dit Draco avec reconnaissance. Tous sortirent de l'infirmerie en promettant à Draco et Harry de venir les voir le plutôt possible le lendemain matin. Quand les portes de l'infirmerie se refermèrent, Rogue se racla la gorge. «J'espère messieurs que vous ne profiterez pas de mon sommeil pour faire ce que vous avez déjà fais ici un certain matin… » Draco fit une grimace à Rogue. «Nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous amuser ce matin là n'est ce pas Severus? » Rogue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et se retourna dans son lit tandis que Harry et Draco riait silencieusement dans le leurs.

« « « « « « « « «

Il était presque cinq heure du matin quand Lily s'éveilla en pleurs et Harry lui donna immédiatement le biberon préparé par madame Pomfresh. «Tu as beaucoup de talents Potter » dit Draco qui avait naturellement été réveillé par les pleurs de sa fille. Harry se contenta de lui sourire et se remit à contempler leur enfant qui buvait le lait magique avidement. Quand Lily eu achevé son biberon et fait son rot Harry la recoucha entre lui et Draco et Draco lui se pencha pour lui donner un long baiser passionné à l'homme de sa vie qui laissa Harry presque mendiant pour en avoir plus.

«Dans deux ans quand nous aurons finit nos études je souhaite que nous habitions ensemble à l'endroit qui te plaira et je te le demande tout de suite Harry, veux-tu m'épouser? » La réponse de Harry ne se fit pas attendre. «Oui Draco _melian_» et il scellèrent leur promesse par un autre baiser.

La nouvelle du mariage de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy prévu dans deux ans se répandit comme une traînée de poudre le matin même dans tout Poudlard et tous approuvèrent sans exception le mariage des nouveaux parents. Une ère nouvelle remplie de promesses s'ouvrait pour le monde des sorciers et leur avenir semblait maintenant encore une fois sauvegardé par un nouveau né. Une petite fille à la chevelure aussi noire et hirsute que celle d'un de ses pères et aux yeux aussi gris et fascinants que ceux de son autre père.

TBC

P.S : Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui sera l'épilogue de toute cette folle histoire, lol !


	7. Épilogue

_Je rêve d'un printemps_

_Car il me soulève_

_Comme une plume au vent_

_Bercée entre ciel et terre_

_Pour que s'arrête le temps _

_Pour me déposer enfin_

_Comme une plume au vent_

**Notes : **Le mariage m'a été inspiré par un très beau dessin. Si vous désirez le voir rendez-vous sur ma page de profil f. et cliquez sur mon homepage, j'y ai mis un lien spécialement pour vous!

Chapitre sept : Épilogue 

«Lily Malter! »

Harry resserra sa main droite sur la main gauche de son mari où étincelait une bague composée d'or et d'argent représentant un griffon et un serpent entrelacés, jumelle de celle qu'il portait lui même à son annulaire gauche.

«Ne soit pas si nerveux » lui murmura Draco à l'oreille «elle ne va pas en mourir tout de même! » acheva-t-il en souriant et en déposant un subtil baiser sur sa joue.

Harry regarda Ambrosia qui souriait à sa nièce tandis qu'elle s'approchait du choipeaux magique déposé sur l'habituel tabouret à l'avant de la grande salle. Lily fit un signe de la main à ses deux pères ne cherchant pas à cacher l'excitation que lui causait ce moment. Harry adressa un clin d'œil à sa fille tandis que Draco lui soufflait un baiser. Elle secoua sa longue tignasse noire d'une manière enfantine et ses yeux gris presque en forme d'amande se dirigèrent vers une autre jeune fille toute rousse qui levait son pouce pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

«Salut Deirde! » s'écria Lily en la saluant d'un geste frénétique de la main.

«Mademoiselle Malter! »

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du tabouret arborant son habituel air sévère.

«Dois-je vous rappeler mademoiselle que vous êtes privilégiée de pouvoir profiter de la compagnie de mademoiselle Deirde Weasley aujourd'hui? » ne laissant pas la chance à Lily de répondre McGonagall poursuivi sur sa lancée. «N'eut été que monsieur Malfoy travaille ici, nous n'aurions jamais acceptés qu'une future élève soit témoin de cette cérémonie sacrée un an avant qu'elle ne soit elle même admise à Poudlard, alors modérez votre enthousiasme je vous prie. »

Lily pris place sur le tabouret en marmonnant un «excusez-moi professeur » à peine audible. McGonagall sembla toutefois satisfaite et inclina la tête poliment quand Ambrosia lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

«Vous pouvez procéder maintenant Madame Weasley. »

«Oh Merlin! » gémit Harry tout en écrasant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

«Ouille! » cria Draco en retirant sa main brusquement. «Harry » maugréa-t-il ensuite «si tu ne peux supporter le fait que notre fille soit enfin classée dans la maison qui lui sera propre, je te suggère de te concentrer sur des pensées plus agréables » dit-il en appuyant avec humour sur le mot agréable.

«Quoi! » s'écria Harry qui n'avait définitivement pas le cœur à rire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel quelques instants et paru réfléchir à la question. Après ce qui avait semblé une éternité aux yeux de Harry, il lui répondit enfin.

«Notre mariage » suggéra-t-il simplement.

«Bonne idée » Harry se concentra alors sur ce qu'il considérait avoir été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, mis à part le jour où Lily était entrée dans leurs vies.

« « « « « « « « «

_24 avril 2001_

«Par toutes les gargouilles Hermione! Je les ai perdues! »

«Ron essaie d'être plus discret! » grinça Hermione en tirant Ron par la manche pour le retourner face à l'hôtel couvert de fleurs blanches. «Harry et Draco nous regardent! » acheva-t-elle en adressant son plus beau sourire au deux jeunes hommes d'une manière rassurante mais, Harry fronça les sourcils malgré tout.

«Je les ai mis dans ta poche intérieure gauche » dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son fiancé.

«Harry et Draco vont me tuer si jamais j'ai égaré leurs alliances » dit Ron nerveusement tandis que Hermione continuait à fouiller dans sa poche le plus discrètement possible.

«Sans compter Minerva » ajouta Hermione sans lever les yeux. «Dieu sait combien elle a eu du mal à transfigurer ces deux corbeaux en alliances or et argent, c'est un sortilège très difficile à exécuter, alors le faire deux fois…ça y est! » s'écria-t-elle victorieusement en sortant deux petits coffrets de cristal où étincelaient les bijoux. «Si tu n'engouffrait pas autant de chocogrenouilles aussi! » lui dit-elle en brandissant sous son nez un tas de papiers chiffonnés colorés.

«Bien… » Ron parut tout à coup embarrassé « j'étais nerveux alors… »

«Ca n'a pas d'importance » le coupa Hermione en lui désignant madame Pince qui s'approchait d'un orgue semblant composé de longs coquillages en guise de tuyaux. «Pince arrive et aussitôt qu'elle commencera à jouer les invités «aquatiques » arriveront et la cérémonie pourra commencer. »

Un air mystique envahit l'espace aussitôt que les doigts agiles de la bibliothécaire touchèrent l'étrange instrument et les invités prirent place. Dumbledore vint se placer devant l'hôtel vêtu d'une robe rouge et or qui scintillait doucement au soleil.

«Ils sont si beaux » murmura Hermione en serrant la main de Ron dans la sienne.

«Ils ont l'air de deux idiots si tu veux mon avis avec des fleurs dans leurs cheveux! Et Draco tout en blanc, il se prend pour la mariée ou quoi? »

Hermione lança un regard noir à son fiancé.

«Tu n'as vraiment aucune notion de ce qu'est le romantisme Ronald Weasley! » siffla-t-elle en souriant toujours car maintenant Harry et Draco étaient auprès d'eux et Dumbledore joignait déjà les deux mains des futurs mariés.

Madame Pince avait cessée de jouer et le silence était presque complet. On entendait seulement les sanglots de Hagrid et du professeur McGonagall dans l'assistance et les clapotis de l'eau produit par les strangulots et les êtres de l'eau dans le lac derrière.

«Bienvenu à tous. » dit Dumbledore de sa voix tranquille. Puis il se retourna pour faire face au lac et il ajouta «_Le suilon » _(soyez les bienvenues) il s'inclina et se retourna vers Harry et Draco. Il prit ensuite la main gauche de Draco et la main droite de Harry et il les attacha ensembles par une étrange corde grise.

«Émir » murmura Draco quand Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Harry tourna ses yeux vers l'assistance et sourit à l'elfe assis juste à côté de Firenze, l'elfe inclina la tête lui sourit à son tour.

«Par ce lien j'unis ces deux hommes à jamais dans l'amour. Je les unis car ils l'ont voulu, car ils s'aiment profondément et ils veulent le meilleur pour leurs petite fille Lily. »

«Papa Daco! Papa Ary! » s'écria la petite qui était assise sur les genoux de sa tante Ambrosia, qui elle même était accompagnée par son mari Percy Weasley (mais cela c'est une autre histoire).

La corde argentée devint très lumineuse puis s'éteignit rapidement et Dumbledore la retira doucement.

«Cette lumière que vous venez de voir signifie que ce mariage a l'approbation de tous les dieux de notre monde, monsieur Weasley c'est le moment maintenant. »

Ron s'avança l'air très ému et tendit les petits coffrets de cristal à Dumbledore qui les ouvrit et une fois les alliances hors de leurs coffrets il en tendit une à Draco et une à Harry.

«C'est maintenant le moment d'échanger vos vœux messieurs, mettez vous un en face de l'autre je vous prie. » Harry et Draco se firent face et on pouvait distinctement voir les mains de Harry trembler.

Draco tint l'alliance entre les doigts de sa main droite et avec l'autre il prit la main gauche de Harry.

«Avec cette alliance je t'épouse Harry Potter et te jure mon amour éternel » il glissa l'alliance au doigt de Harry et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Harry tint l'alliance de la même manière et quand sa voix se fit entendre on pouvait à peine y percevoir un tremblement.

«Avec cette alliance je t'épouse Draco Malfoy et te jure mon amour éternel » il passa l'alliance au doigt de Draco et tous deux se retournèrent pour regarder Dumbledore avec anticipation. Le vieux sorcier sourit et dit de sa voix douce : «Par les pouvoirs qui mon sont conférés je vous déclarent maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, ce que les dieux ont unis que les sorciers ne le brisent jamais. Et maintenant embrassez-vous par Merlin! »

Et là, entre deux colonnes de marbre enrubannées Draco et Harry unirent leur bouches encore une fois dans ce qui semblait être leur premier baiser...

« « « « « « « « «

«Serpentard! »

«Quoi! » Harry sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et regarda Draco éberlué et celui ci lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

«Hé oui tu as bien entendu notre fille a été classé dans ma maison mais ne t'en fais pas en tant qu'enseignants Ambrosia et moi veilleront sur elle. »

«Oui c'est ça toi tu lui enseignera à faire des potions de sommeil et Ambrosia lui apprendra à lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé! » répliqua Harry sarcastique.

«Ne soit pas mauvais perdant Potter de plus la fille des Weasley sera avec elle l'année prochaine alors tu n'as rien à craindre elle est aussi sensée qu'Hermione! »

«Oui mais elle a aussi hérité de l'inconscience de son père. » ajouta Harry peu convaincu.

«Bon d'accord Deirde n'est pas parfaite mais regarde comme Lily est heureuse. » Draco pointa son doigt vers sa fille qui venait de se jeter dans les bras de Deirde. «Je crois que tout ira bien pour notre fille et j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses pendant que personne nous regardent… »

Harry approcha sa bouche de celle de son mari et comme toujours quand leurs langues s'entremêlèrent il oublia le reste du monde.

«Êtes-vous fiers de moi mes chers pères! » s'écria Lily en riant et en enlaçant Harry et Draco les forçant à rompre leur baiser.

«Comme toujours ma chérie » lui répondit Harry le regard brillant. Tout trois s'enlacèrent à nouveau devant tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis en ce premier jour d'école et tous savaient qui était cette jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. La fille de deux des sauveurs du monde des sorciers-la nouvelle sauveuse à ce que tous disait d'elle. De lourds nuages gris obscurcirent l'horizon et au fond de la salle Dumbledore qui caressait sa longue barbe argentée se demandait bien de quels périls la jeunes Lily Malter, la plus puissante sorcière connue jusqu'à ce jour, allait bien pouvoir les sauver.

Harry, Draco et Lily s'étreignirent encore longtemps inconscients des dangers futurs et profitant pleinement de la nouvelle ère des sorciers.

**FIN**

Bien entendu c'est la fin pour l'instant mais il y aura une courte suite qui expliquera le destin de Lily Draco et Harry!


End file.
